The Faceoff
by book-reader233
Summary: 6 teams of Mario and Sonic characters face off in a grueling battle to be the champions and the winners of one million dollars. Who will be the champions?
1. The Players Arrive

**Hi! I know may have dumped the idea on my previous Mario and Sonic story, but I promise you I won't give up on this story. **

**Please enjoy the story! Also, no spams, or horrible comments please! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sega, Nintendo, Mario characters, Sonic characters of Hotel Delfino or Delfino Plaza. I don't know who owns them.**

**P.S: Thank you fastreader22 for beta reading my story. THANKS!**

* * *

><p>The Faceoff<p>

30 characters, pulled their luggages and bags along with and made their way to Delfino Plaza. The crowd went crazy with excitement. It was Mario and a blue hedgehog that has never came to Delfino Plaza. Yes, Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog.

Ever since the two of them went head to head in two Olympic Games, and another upcoming Olympic Games, they have gotten even more popular than ever. Mario was proudly strolling into Delfino Plaza with his brother behind him. Sonic, on the other hand, was trying to walk with Amy following him closely.

"Seriously Amy, you've been right next to me for 20 minutes already," Sonic said, annoyance clearly showing in his voice. "Could you at least stop hugging me?"

"Let me think… No," Amy said loud and clear.

Sonic sighed to himself.

**Sonic: I hope I'm not in the same team with Amy; she'd be chasing me all day!**

The 30 contestants made their way to Hotel Dolfino—

"Not Dolfino, Delfino! Is that so hard to remember?" Daisy said.

As I was saying, they all made their way to hotel Delfino, where they would meet MC Hallyboo—

"Not Hallyboo, Ballyhoo!" Daisy corrected, again.

"Sheesh, somebody's got a big mouth," Blaze said, with a slight smirk on her face.

"Nobody asked you!" Daisy yelled back.

Again, as I was saying, they all met MC Ballyhoo in the hotel lobby. The hotel lobby had been well decorated, for the arrival of the players. There were 30 seats arranged for the 30 players. They all sat down and watched as MC Ballyhoo came up to them and addressed them.

"Welcome, players!" he greeted them. "How was the ride here?"

"Wonderful," Cosmo answered.

"The food was delicious, with a capital D," Tikal added.

"Trust me," Daisy interrupted. "If you think that was wonderful, wait till you experience the luxurious accommodations of my Daisy Cruiser."

Blaze rolled her eyes while Rouge simply just shrugged.

**Blaze: Keep on bragging Daisy, it's not like as if I would care.**

"Back to the main objective of the conversation," MC Ballyhoo spoke. You're all being invited here to take part in a huge event called: The Mario and Sonic Games."

"I'm sure most of you have been briefed on this, but I'll still explain the rules. Starting from tomorrow onwards, you guys will be working together in teams," MC Ballyhoo explained. "We have already grouped you guys into teams of 5. From tonight onwards, the 5 of you will be living together in a hotel room."

"A hotel room, for the five of us. Really?" Rouge asked.

"Sorry," MC Ballyhoo apologized. "Did I say hotel room? I meant _deluxe suite_."

The players immediately became excited about the fact that they were gonna be living in a deluxe suite. As they talked with excitement, MC Ballyhoo continued to explain the rules.

"For the next 2 weeks, all of the 6 teams will be facing off with one another in different various challenges," MC Ballyhoo continued. "You will learn how to work together with each other. At the end of every challenge, depending on how your group did, your team would be awarded with an amount of points. You will be having 2 to 4 challenges per day. At the end of two weeks, your total score will be calculated and the team with the highest score will be crowned the winners of the Mario and Sonic Games!"

(Sound of crickets chirping)

"Did I mention that the winning team will also receive one million dollars?" MC Ballyhoo told the players.

Gasps and screams were heard; but mostly screams from the girls, especially Daisy.

**Daisy: Okay, this is gonna be the game ever!**

"But before we get any further," MC Ballyhoo said. "Let us first see the list of players that are participating."

He then continued to reveal a bulletin board with all the players.

**Characters from the Mario Universe: Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Peach, Rosalina, Waluigi, Wario, Donkey Kong, Dixie Kong, Birdo, Dry Bones, Blooper, Hammer Bro and Toadette**

**Characters from the Sonic Universe: Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Tikal, Cosmo, Espio, Charmy, , Metal Sonic, Vector and Tails**

"And here are your teams," MC Ballyhoo turned the bulletin board around to show the groupings. "Also, I should add that a team leader has been assigned to each group."

And with that, he revealed the groupings.

Most of the players were shocked when they found out their team members.

**Team 1 Members: Peach, Hammer Bro, Sonic, Knuckles**

**Team Leader: Tikal**

**Team 2 Members: Mario, Birdo, Silver, Amy **

**Team Leader: Blaze**

**Team 3 Members: Rosalina, Cosmo, Tails, Shadow**

**Team Leader: Metal Sonic**

**Team 4 Members: Vector, Daisy, Dixie Kong, Waluigi**

**Team Leader: Rouge**

**Team 5 Members: Charmy, Luigi, Toadette, Yoshi**

**Team Leader: Blooper**

**Team 6 Members: Donkey Kong, Espio, , Wario**

**Team Leader: Dry Bones**

About half of the players were shocked, including Peach and Amy.

The two of them stormed up towards each together.

"You better not try to do anything with my boyfriend!" they said in unison.

**Amy: Seriously, did the producers have to put Peach in the same team as Sonic!**

**Peach: If that girl dares to do anything to Mario then I'll use her boyfriend as part of my revenge!**

The rest of the players were complaining about not being able to be in the same team with their friends.

"Now then," MC Ballyhoo spoke, "these are your respective group members for the game. You cannot switch groups throughout the game. Now, may all the team leaders please make your way to the front."

Tikal, Blaze, Metal Sonic, Rouge, Blooper and Dry Bones made their way to the front. MC Ballyhoo handed the 6 of them a card.

"These are your respective room cards," he explained. "The members in Team 1, your hotel room will be Room 1301. Team 2, your room will be Room 1302. Team 3, your room will be Room 1303. Team 4, 5 and 6, your rooms will be Rooms 1304, 1305 and 1306 respectively."

"Now," he continued, "your challenges will begin tomorrow. So get a good nice sleep tonight. You're free to go cruise around the malls and restaurants in Hotel Delfino as well as the buildings in Delfino Plaza. Be prepared for tomorrow's insane, whacky and tough challenges. I'll see you all tomorrow!"

And with that, MC Ballyhoo left the group of players. The players gathered in their respective groups and started talking among themselves. They then made their way to the elevators and went up to their rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That's it for this chapter! How was it? If you any questions or comments or complaints, please feel free to leave a review.<strong>

**Amy: Seriously, why did you put Peach in the same team with Sonic?**

**Peach: Why'd you have to put Amy in the same team as Mario?**

**Me: Look, these groupings were completely random. I numbered all of you and had my beta reader, who had no idea what she was doing, to group you by randomly choosing six numbers. The fact that Mario's with Amy and Sonic's with Peach is just a coincidence.**

***fastreader22 is being whacked by Amy's Piko Piko Hammer***

**Me: Oh and by the way, where's everyone else?**

**Peach: Oh, we snuck out of our rooms at midnight to do this interview. Nobody knows we're here.**

**Me: ... ok. Anyway, thanks for reading this story! See you in the next chapter!**

**Me, Amy and Peach: Bye!**


	2. The First Challenge

**Chapter 2: The First Challenge**

**Author: Hi! It's me again! Thanks for reading this next chapter. And may I present to you, the 30 players.**

**(Audience applauses wildly as the other 30 players look on proudly).**

**Author: This is the second chapter of The Faceoff. In case you didn't know, the whole entire game is not live. Instead, the games had actually taken place 2 month ago. **

**(Audience listens with curiosity).**

**Author: The footage was supposed to air a month ago but SOME PEOPLE destroyed it. **

**(Everyone glares at Wario and Waluigi).**

**Author: The winning team has already been announced a month ago. Right, players?**

**All the players: Yep.**

**Author: All of us have agreed not to leak out any information about the game. So without further ado, let's start!**

* * *

><p>Room 1301<p>

"Wow, this hotel is huge!" Tikal exclaimed.

"If you think this is luxury, you obviously haven't been to my castle yet," Peach told her.

"So, it looks like were teammates from now on," Hammer Bro told them.

"Yep, and apparently one of my teammates happens to be someone whom I have a rivalry with," Knuckles said while glaring at Sonic.

"Well at least Amy's not in this group," Sonic said much to Peach's annoyance.

"Sonic, if that girl dares to do anything to Mario, you're gonna be in deep trouble as well. Got that?" Peach told Sonic.

"Um... ok?" Sonic answered.

"So, leader, what's your plan?" Hammer Bro asked Tikal, the team leader.

"Well, I'm not so sure. In fact, I never expected to be a leader," Tikal said.

"Don't worry Tikal, you'll be fine. And in case anything goes wrong, you can always ask us for help," Sonic told her.

**Tikal: I felt relieved that my teammates were kind to me. Still, I'm quite worried. I don't want to disappoint them.**

Peach could clearly see the stress and fear in Tikal and decided to help her to relieve that amount of pressure she had.

"Hey Tikal," Peach asked.

"Yeah, Peach?" Tikal replied.

"What do you say we go cruise around the malls in the hotel?" Peach asked.

Tikal's eyes immediately lit up. "That's a good idea!" she exclaimed.

The two girls took their bags and left the room.

"See you guys later!" they said to the boys in unison.

**Tikal: It was great that Peach cared for me. I'm guessing she's not as bad as Amy said she was.**

* * *

><p>Room 1302<p>

"I still can't believe that they put Peach in the same group as Sonic!" Amy shrieked.

Mario and Birdo had already left the room five minutes ago, when they saw Amy's hammer.

"Just calm down Amy," Blaze reassured her.

"Calm down? Calm down? How on earth do you expect me to calm down when that princess is probably kissing Sonic right now?" Amy yelled while swinging her hammer.

"At least you're not the leader of this team," Blaze reminded her.

"Well at least your boyfriend is in the same group with you!" Amy shouted.

Silver blushed madly while Blaze smacked her forehead with her hand.

**Blaze: These two weeks are going to be crazier than ever, even crazier than that time when Knuckles got all of us drunk in the hotel.**

* * *

><p>Room 1303<p>

"So it looks like I'm stuck with you people," Shadow said to his teammates.

"Well at least you're not stuck with someone else," Tails told him.

"Well at least you're not the team leader," Metal Sonic said.

"Well at least you're not nervous," Cosmo said.

"Well at least you're not the only Mario character in this group," Rosalina said.

It was only then when the sonic characters realized that there were four sonic characters in their group.

**Rosalina: I'm a bit fearful of Shadow and Metal Sonic, but I think I'll be fine with the others.**

* * *

><p>Room 1304<p>

The three girls were no longer in their room. They had already decided to go outside the hotel to the stores outside.

That leaves only Vector and Waluigi in the room.

"Wow, I have a crocodile in my team. How interesting," Waluigi commented.

"Look, I may not be with my other two best pals, but I'm still staying strong. And if I'm forced to go against them, I'm not taking it easy, especially on Charmy." Vector answered.

"What's your point?" Waluigi asked, confused.

**Vector: How did I get stuck with Waluigi?**

* * *

><p>Room 1305<p>

"So, I heard you were a member of the Team Chaotix," Luigi asked Charmy.

"Yep, that's right!" Charmy answered, elated.

"By the way, who's our team leader?" Toadette and Yoshi asked in unison.

"I am," Blooper replied.

"You better not disappoint us! We'll get you back for it!" Charmy jokingly said as the other players laughed.

**Blooper: To be a leader, I wonder if I myself have those needed qualities. I'm guessing I'll find out what's my true potential in this game.**

Room 1306

The 5 members of Team 6 were already fighting with each other, some of them even on the verge of using curse words.

**6 teams, 1 champion team. Which team is it?**

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

"Attention all players please make it down to the buffet bar by 8am," the speakers blared.

By 8am, all the 30 players were already at the buffet bar. They were all together with their respective team members. While they waited for MC Ballyhoo, some of the players could not help but drool by looking at the food. And yes, we're talking about Wario.

MC Ballyhoo went in front on the 30 players and spoke to them. "Good morning players, I trust you all had a good sleep. The challenges will begin today. But before that, you all must be hungry. I know that you're all ready to dig in to this wonderful breakfast."

The players nodded while eyeing the delicious food.

"But, not all of you can enjoy your breakfast," the host said. "For your first challenge in the game starts now," The players were alarmed and had shocked and perplexed looks on their face.

"Firstly, pick someone in your team, to represent your team in 15 seconds or your team won't be having breakfast today. Time starts now!"

The shocked players quickly gathered and had a quick discussion.

Team 1

"What's going on?" Tikal asked.

"I don't know, but Sonic, I pick you!" Peach said in confidence.

Sonic nodded and volunteered himself.

**Sonic: I'm not sure what's going on, but I think one of the teams won't be having breakfast.**

Team 2

"Hurry up, Blaze just pick someone! We don't have much time!" Amy yelled to her team leader.

"Fine, I'll go," Blaze said and went in front.

**Blaze: I hope I made the right choice by volunteering myself. After all, I am the team leader.**

Team 3

"Ok, we all choose Shadow, agree?" Metal Sonic said.

"Agreed," the other four players replied in unison.

**Shadow: They made the right choice choosing me.**

Team 4

The team members had chosen Vector as their team representative.

**Vector: As a member of the Team Chaotix, I won't disappoint my team, or teams.**

Team 5

"Please don't pick me, I'm the only girl in this group," Toadette pleaded.

"I think I'll go," Yoshi volunteered.

**Yoshi: I've travelled with Mario on a lot of adventures, so this shouldn't be too hard for me.**

Team 6

The team members had a fit and eventually chose Wario.

**Wario: I don't care what I was going to do, I just want to eat already!**

Team representatives

Team 1: Sonic

Team 2: Blaze

Team 3: Shadow

Team 4: Vector

Team 5: Yoshi

Team 6: Wario

After the 6 players have been chosen, MC Ballyhoo was ready to announce the rules. "Your first game is called the Bustling Breakfast game. For this game, you'll each be receiving your journals." The host then turned around and pointed to 5 tables with about 120 cards on the tables. There was also a piece of tape on each table. Right behind those tables were 6 small pieces of cardboard with the numbers 1 to 6 written on them.

**Daisy: I was getting even more confused.**

**Blaze: I sort of regretted volunteering myself.**

"All the cards are faced down and only one is coloured while the others are white. The first person to get the coloured card, and tape it onto their team number will be able to win journals for their teammates. You team will also be able to have breakfast," the host explained.

The players did some thinking and when they realized that there were only 5 tables, they understood what the host had said earlier on.

"As you may have noticed, there are only 5 tables. So for the team member who doesn't tape the card on his team number, the team won't be having breakfast," the host said, much the worry of the contestants.

The 24 players looked at the 6 chosen ones and could only hope for the best.

The game was about to begin.

"Are all the 6 players ready?" MC Ballyhoo asked.

The 6 players nodded and got ready to run.

"Start!" the host shouted.

The 6 players ran forward while the other 24 players went crazy and started shouting and cheering.

Sonic started overturning as many cards as he could and tried to find the coloured card. However, he was getting competition from Blaze. She and Shadow were at the right side of the table, overturning and throwing as many cards as they could. While Yoshi and Wario were starting a small fight, Vector thought of an idea. He jumped onto the table and flung as many cards as he could.

Some of the players saw that and tried to do the same.

"Too late!" Vector exclaimed as he took the coloured card and easily taped it on his team number.

"NO!" Wario shouted. Vector soon found himself getting whacked by the overweight, yellow player.

"Vector, get the journals and return to your team. The others get to the second table, quick," MC Ballyhoo announced.

The 5 players ran towards the second table while Vector went to receive the journals. He was greeted with applause from his team when he returned.

"Great job!" Rouge exclaimed.

"I knew we made the right choice choosing you!" Dixie said in excitement.

**Vector: I felt like a winner, helping my team come in first for the very first challenge in the game.**

* * *

><p>While the 5 members from Team 4 had their small celebration, the other players could only pray that they won't be the last team.<p>

"Move already!" Shadow yelled as he pushed Wario out of the way. The yellow plumber eventually knocked over the other 3 contestants and rolled over them. Just at this moment...

POOF!

Wario had one of his fart problems at this moment and let out a huge fart while he was on top of Blaze, Sonic and Yoshi.

The smell of Wario's fart was so strong that it pushed 20 cards off the table. The other 3 players were left in stun for a moment.

**Blaze: I felt like as if I was dying. That smell was horrible!**

**Sonic: I've been through many crazy adventures but I've never experienced Wario fart while he's right on top of me.**

**Yoshi: Knowing Wario for a long time, I know that Wario farting on top of you is something you should experience at least once in your life, and that's probably all you can take.**

The other players too had to hold their breath till the smell faded.

"This is disgusting!" Rouge shouted.

"Someone get me an oxygen mask before I faint," Charmy said.

While Yoshi, Blaze and Sonic lied on the floor, still recovering, Shadow was flinging cards crazily but Wario decided to take action.

"Take that!" Wario shouted as he pushed Shadow.

Shadow was pushed away from the table but he quickly recovered and attacked Wario.

The ebony hedgehog had a fight with the yellow, fat plumber, both no longer caring about the game.

"Shadow, stop fighting!" Metal Sonic shouted.

"Why'd we choose Wario in the first place?" asked.

"Sonic, now's your chance," Knuckles shouted.

Sonic finally recovered from the fart and saw Wario and Shadow fighting. He seized the opportunity and, at a speed faster than sound, overturned the cards till he found the coloured card.

"Yes!" Sonic shouted, about to tape the card.

However, just at this moment, Blaze and Yoshi had recovered. Shadow and Wario had also stopped fighting. The 4 remaining players ran towards Sonic. Sonic wasted no time and taped the card to the number 1.  
>He did in a swift movement that the other players had no time to stop him. However, they did have just enough time to pounce on him and started whacking, punching, hitting and kicking him in anger.<p>

The players from Team 1 cheered. Whether it was because of their victory or because Sonic was getting beaten up, nobody could tell.

After the 4 players vented their rage on Sonic, they went to the next table quickly.

Sonic, on the other hand, limped to get the journals and went back to his teammates.

"Great job, Sonic!" Tikal praised him.

Sonic, who now had many bruises all over him, gave her a thumbs-up and said, "Well, I did get beaten up pretty badly, but still it was worth it."

**Sonic: It felt good to be able to help my teammates in the first challenge.**

* * *

><p>As Team 1 celebrated on their victory, Yoshi, Blaze, Wario and Shadow went over to the third table.<p>

"Yoshi," Charmy shouted. "Just take any card!"

Yoshi grabbed a random card at the edge of the table and...

"WT..." Shadow muttered.

"Shadow!" Blaze reminded him. "No abbreviation on curse words either!"

Yoshi easily took his card and taped it to the number 5.

"Great job!" Blooper cheered.

"Yoshi, please go collect your journals. As for the last 3 players, you've really got to step up your game. There are only 2 chances left," MC Ballyhoo said.

Yoshi happily took the journals and went back to his team.

"I...am... stunned!" Luigi stumbled.

"You were extremely lucky there!" Toadette exclaimed.

**Yoshi: It was like a 1 in a 120 chance. Guessing lady luck was on our side for this mission. Whether she'll be with us for the other missions, that I'm not sure.**

* * *

><p>"Good luck! Go!" the host shouted.<br>Wario, Blaze and Shadow ran towards the table as the players in Teams 2, 3 and 6 went wild, cheering on their teammates.

Shadow jumped onto the table and flipped over as many cards as he could.

Wario, however, thought of another idea. Instead of jumping onto the table like Shadow, he went to the edge of the table and overturned the table. Shadow fell off from the table and collided with Blaze.

Wario then grabbed as many cards as he could while Blaze and Shadow were trying to get up.

The other players cheered like crazy. Daisy was extremely hysterical amongst the contestants, shouting and cheering, running from one side to another.

Wario was taking up as many cards at once and looking for the card. Shadow looked for the coloured card and he saw Blaze nearly touching it. He snatched it and ran towards his cardboard. However, Wario was hot on his heels.

"Not happening this time!" Wario shouted as he jumped on Shadow. He swiped the card from his hand and ran towards the cardboard with the number 6. Blaze saw that and gave chase. But then...

POOF! (Again)

Wario had farted again.

Blaze stayed a safe distance from Wario. However, Shadow didn't get intimidated at all.

**Blaze: I learnt from the first times that whenever Wario farts, leave.**

**Shadow: I won't let some dumb fart attack me!**

Shadow ran towards Wario and tried to steal the card, but it was too late. Wario had already taped the card.

"Take that, you animals!" Wario said.

As the members in Team 6 cheered for their victory, the team members in Teams 2 and 3 were starting to lose hope in being able to eat their breakfast.

**Wario: Ha! So what if I'm not the winner? I still did better than those 2 lousy and dumb animals.**

* * *

><p>As Wario collected the journals for his team, Blaze and Shadow stared at the table right next to them.<p>

**Shadow: There's no way I can afford to lose this last round!**

**Blaze: It's finally down between me and Shadow. I'm at a huge disadvantage. But still, I won't give up!**

"This is the last and final round. Good luck for the last time. Go!" MC Ballyhoo shouted.

As Shadow and Blaze ran towards that last table, the team members, along with the audience members from the crowd who had came to watch this challenge, cheered loudly and excitedly.

Shadow reached the table first and overturned the table, flipping and throwing the cards. Blaze, who got there a little slower, put up a huge fight against Shadow.

"Come on Shadow, you can do it!" Tails exclaimed.

"Don't let him have it!" Birdo shouted.

"Blaze, if you dare to lose this, I assure you your boyfriend won't be able to walk again," Amy said jokingly.

**Mario: It was between Blaze and Shadow. Our team was definitely having a disadvantage.**

**Rosalina: I didn't know what the outcome was going to be, but I hope it's good.**

Shadow and just flipped over nearly 60 cards and still hadn't found it yet. Knowing that there were lesser cards and that Blaze might use this as her advantage, Shadow decides to take action.

"Take this!" Shadow shouted as he kicked Blaze.

Blaze was clearly unaware of the attack and got knocked onto the floor.

"Hey, that was totally uncalled for!" Amy shouted.

"Is that even allowed?" Mario asked.

"If we lose, I swear I'm getting back at Shadow for good!" Silver said, enraged.

After having knocked Blaze out, Shadow continued to look for the coloured card. With only ten cards left, Shadow merely just swept the cards off the table and easily found the card. He went to get the tape, confident he would win the last round, until...

The tape was not on the table, it was in Blaze's hands.

"Give me the tape!" Shadow threatened.

"Fine, you want it, you'll get it!" Blaze said as she threw the tape at Shadow with her full strength. Shadow got hit by the tape and the card flew out of his hand.

Blaze wasted no time and seized the opportunity. She quickly grabbed the card along with the tape running towards one of the 2 remaining cardboards. Just as she was about to tape the card on...

"Not gonna happen!" Shadow shouted as he pounced on Blaze.

"Fine, 2 can play in this game!" Blaze shouted as she and Shadow emerged into a fight.

With the 2 cardboards right next to each other, it was anyone's game now.

The crowd was cheering like crazy now. The wildest cheerers were probably the team members in Team 2 and 3.

"Come on Blaze! You're the team leader; help us win this last round!" Birdo and Amy shouted.

**Blaze: The pressure was intense now. If I lost this last round, my teammates would lose all their faith in me.**

"Shadow, you're the ultimate life form! You can't lose!" Tails and Metal Sonic shouted.

**Shadow: I won't lose, not now!**

Blaze was struggling to get the card taped onto her cardboard but Shadow was putting up a huge fight. Wanting to win Shadow grabbed the card and taped it onto a piece of cardboard. Blaze tackled him but it was too late. Shadow had already taped the card. As Blaze tackled Shadow, fire started appearing on her hands. Shadow pulled out an emerald.

Knowing what he was about to do, Sonic said, "Shadow, I don't think that's a..."

Too late; an explosion was heard as the other players and watchers and MC Ballyhoo ducked so that they wouldn't get hit.

When the smoke cleared, the entire area was in a mess. Tables and chairs were toppled over, cards were strewn all over the place and there were many marks on the walls. Blaze and Shadow lied on the floor, wanting to know who had won.

"Ok people, calm down. Everything's fine. I'm just gonna check the results," MC Ballyhoo told the players. As he went over to Shadow and Blaze, he saw a card taped onto a piece of cardboard. However, the number on the cardboard was covered by the card.

As MC Ballyhoo went over to remove the card, the other players too looked on; the players from Teams 2 and 3 more worried than curious. MC Ballyhoo removed the card and the number was revealed to everyone.

It was the number 2.

Things had become clear to everyone; Shadow had taped the card on the wrong piece of cardboard.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! This was clearly unexpected. So what will happen in the next chapter? Will Team 3 not be able to have breakfast?<strong>

**Author: And that's it for Chapter 2!**

**Blaze: I'm still shocked that I was able to beat Shadow that time.**

**Shadow: Seriously, can we stop talking about that? That seen was like f-**

**Blaze: Again Shadow, no curse words allowed!**

**Yoshi: That was amazing! I still can't believe I picked out that card within one try!**

**Espio: Well, I think you cheated!**

**Amy: Hey, your team member, the overweight plumber, farted on my teammate!**

**Wario: Don't drag me into this!**

**Metal Sonic: Well, I-**

**Author: Ok, people! **

**Sonic: Can I say something?**

**Peach: No, me first! I just want to say that I-**

**Author: ENOUGH ALREADY! I can't have all of you speak during the last part of the chapter at once. You'll get your turn eventually.**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Author: Anyways, here's the disclaimer! I do not own Sonic, Mario or MC Ballyhoo. In fact, I don't own any of the characters. And I'm pretty much gonna leave now before the players catch me! See you!**

**(Author runs away while all 30 players run after Author).**

**Author:BYE!**


	3. Friends and Foes

**Hi there! Woo! Finally, another chapter. As usual, I do not own any one of the characters. The Sonic characters belong to Sega while the Mario characters belong to Nintendo. At least that's what I think; please correct me if I'm wrong.**

**So without further ado, Chapter 3. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>: Wow, it's been a while since we've seen a new chapter.<strong>

**Bookreader233: Yep, it sure was hard but I completed this chapter within 2 days. A brand new record!**

**Cream: Yay, congratulations!**

**Bookreader233: Cream, you're not supposed to be here yet.**

**(Cream quickly runs away)**

**Bookreader233: Anyways, I have a ton of examinations coming up; so please don't mind the fact that I won't be uploading any new chapters for one or two months. Please try to understand. And remember, no bad comments please.**

**Daisy: Move out of the way people; you're blocking the camera!**

**Bookreader233: Enjoy the story!**

**(Bookreader233 starts the chapter before anyone else can speak and make a run for it)**

* * *

><p>"What the...?" Shadow said in disbelief.<p>

**Shadow: I could not believe I made such a stupid mistake.**

"Umm... thanks?" Blaze told Shadow.

**Blaze: I did not expect to win by default. Thanks a million Shadow!**

"What's your f****** problem, you idiot?" Metal Sonic yelled at Shadow.

The team members in Team 3 got into a fight with Shadow who had **accidentally **taped the card in the wrong position.

Thankfully, the team members in Team 2 were satisfied.

"Great job Blaze!" Amy cheered as Blaze returned to her group with the journals.

"Well done!" Birdo told her.

"Guess we made the right choice choosing you, I mean, guess Team 3 choosing Shadow was a GOOD idea!" Mario said.

"Hey, why are none of the journals white?" Silver asked, pointing to the journals.

(Crickets chirp)

"Way to stop the happiness Silver," Amy said.

"And that's it for the first challenge!" MC Ballyhoo said, returning to the players. "Now then, as we all know, Team 3 is the only team without a card taped to their team number, so they only get 10 points. To make matters worse, they won't be having breakfast."

The team members in Team 3 looked at Shadow with disappointment.

**Cosmo: To know that my team started the game poorly, it really upsets me.**

**Rosalina: We may have lost this game, but we're not giving up!**

"However," the host continued, "the team still has a chance to have their breakfast. If they give up their 10 points, they'll be able to have breakfast. So team 3, what's your decision? You have a minute to decide. 60, 59, 58..."

The other 5 teams looked at Team 3, wondering what they would choose: 10 points or breakfast.

"57...56..."

"Hey!" Shadow yelled.

"Sorry," the host replied.

"So what should we do? Should we give the points for the breakfast?" Tails asked.

"I think we should," Cosmo said softly.

"I agree, after all, it's just 10 points. We shouldn't go hungry just for the points," Rosalina said.

"Same here," Tails added.

**Tails: Regardless of how many points we win, we should not sacrifice our meals just for the points.**

3 of the team members have already made their decision. It now depends on the remaining 2 players.

"Hmm... maybe you're right," Metal Sonic agreed. "I mean, I should not starve myself just because **somebody** screwed up."

"Ok, I get it already! I think we should keep the points. After all, it's just breakfast," Shadow told his teammates.

**Metal Sonic: This was the hard part, trying to convince Shadow.**

"Look Shadow, maybe you'll be ok, but what about us? Not all of us can take it," Rosalina told him.

"So?" Shadow asked her.

**Shadow: Seriously, my teammates are way too weak.**

"Time's up!" Wario shouted.

"But it's only been 40 seconds," Peach corrected.

"There is food waiting to be gobbled down!" Wario shouted, showing slight annoyance in his voice.

"Please Shadow, just for this challenge?" Tails pleaded.

"Fine, but only because I was the sole cause of our team's terrible start," Shadow grumbled.

"We decide to give up the points," Metal Sonic, the team leader, told MC Ballyhoo.

"So it's settled, Team 3, you guys, unfortunately, have no points yet," MC Ballyhoo announced. "But the good news is that all of you will be able to enjoy your breakfast this morning."

He then grabbed the last stack of journals and passed it to Metal Sonic.

"Well then, have a good time eating. Please meet at the lobby at 12PM for your second game," the host announced.

"Does the game by any chance involve a team not being able to eat lunch?" Luigi asked.

"Or does it involve cards, poker cards, tape and cardboard?" Waluigi added.

"You'll find out very soon," the host replied.

**Sonic: All right! We're getting off to quite a good start! Let's keep this up team!**

**Blaze: I do feel quite bad for Shadow, I mean he did deserve to win. But technically, he did make that mistake by himself.**

**Shadow: Our team is NOT getting off to a good start. **

**Vector: Yes! I showed them all that I could do it. And I managed to win the first 60 points in the game for the team.**

**Yoshi: I must be psychic or something. I got that card with my first try. Either that or I was EXTREMELY LUCKY.**

**Wario: Ha! I won 30 points for the team. They better appreciate it!**

* * *

><p>9.30AM<p>

MC Ballyhoo has already left the players.

All 30 of them are in the buffet bar of Hotel Dolfino...

"I'm not gonna say anything again," Daisy shrugged.

And they were all having their breakfast. To some players, this proved to be a good time to get to know their teammates better.

"So, are you rich?" Tikal asked Peach.

"Well, sort of," Peach replied. "Don't really want to brag but I do have my own castle, and it is HUGE."

"Really, how big?" Tikal asked.

"Well, picture the most luxurious hotel in your universe. My castle is a million times bigger than it. That is, if there is a hotel in your universe," Peach answered. "And of course, as you know, I'm always consistently being the damsel in distress..."

"You still are," Amy said while walking past.

"Uh... no offence Amy, but you're also a damsel in distress most of the time," Tikal pointed out.

"Not helping Tikal!" Amy grunted.

"Well then Miss Damsel Rose, good luck in this game. Because while you're still a damsel, me, Daisy and Rosalina are going to damsels in SUCCESS!" Peach said confidently.

"Fine! You're on!" Amy shouted.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Amy then stormed off while Peach went off in the other direction, leaving Tikal alone.

"Guessing my talk with Peach is over," Tikal sighed.

* * *

><p>"So basically you're saying you have a crush on Yoshi just like how I have a crush on B...B...B...Bla..." Silver asked Birdo.<p>

The cat who happened to be eying enviously on Daisy turned to look at her b..b...b...boyfrie... her friend.

"Yes, Silver?" Blaze asked.

"Never mind," Silver said, blushing madly.

"Awkward," Amy and Mario, who were walking towards them, uttered under their breaths.

* * *

><p>At another table, two teammates were chatting happily, finding many things they like in common.<p>

"Wow, it must feel great living in space in the Comet Observatory. Sure wish I could go there someday," Cosmo said in amazement after hearing Rosalina's story.

"Don't worry, I'll take you there for a trip after the games are over," Rosalina told Cosmo politely.

"Really, thanks!" Cosmo said with excitement.

"You're welcome," Rosalina replied.

"It must've taken you forever to make the Comet Observatory by yourself," Cosmo said.

"Well, I did have my Lumas to help me, even though they did snore like pigs during the night," Rosalina said, chuckling.

Both girls shared a good laugh for a second.

"I'm really glad you're in my team," Cosmo told Rosalina.

"So am I. I thought that forming a team with 4 other characters from another universe would be unusual, but I'm glad that I was able to meet you," Rosalina admitted.

The 2 friends that embraced each other with a hug, starting their friendship.

Unknown to them, Tails was looking at them from a distance, feeling happy for Cosmo.

**Tails: If Cosmo's able to find a friend like me or Rosalina, I'd be happy for her.**

* * *

><p>Daisy and Dixie Kong sat down at their table, only to be greeted by Rouge's cold stare.<p>

"Yeah?" Dixie asked.

"What's wrong? Did G.U.T kick you out?" Daisy asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! It's G.U.N, not G.U.T!<strong>

**All 3 girls stare at author.**

"**What are you doing here?" **

"**Sorry!"**

* * *

><p>Rouge, however, did not respond.<p>

"Hey, at least we won 60 points in the very first challenge," Dixie stated.

**Rouge: We may have won the 1****st**** challenge, but that doesn't mean we're on good terms with each other yet.**

"You think that's important?" Rouge told her.

"Are you all right? Did Knuckles break up with you already? Did Shadow slap you again? Or are you upset that I'm more beautiful than you?" Daisy asked. "By the way, that last question is the truth."

"No, No and NO," Rouge replied.

**Dixie Kong: Wow, Daisy and Rouge are in the same team as me. This is gonna be a heck of a vacation. That is if you call it a vacation.**

* * *

><p>"And then, all of a sudden, Luigi's bat slipped out of his hands, and then Yoshi got hit and he threw the cream pie into the air," Toadette told Charmy, who was listening attentively.<p>

"And just when it was about to hit Peach in the face," Luigi continued. "At that very split second, Daisy jumped in front of her and used her leg to Karate Kick that pie away from Peach. Believe me, that was probably one of the most fun and epic moments of the Mario Super Sluggers Competition."

"Wow, that was impressive!" Charmy said with excitement. "You guys have so many good stories, way more interesting than my team. Whenever Vector wants to try a move like a Karate Kick, it usually ends with Vector and Espio screaming in pain like girls while I film it and upload it on Facebook."

"Do you have the website?" Blooper asked.

"Blooper, you're the team leader. You shouldn't..." Luigi started.

"Here," Charmy said, taking out a video camera. "I have it all recorded here."

"New plan: Everyone from Team 5, watch the video!" Luigi exclaimed.

* * *

><p>One by one, the players were starting to know each other better, and they started to like their new teammates, well, most of them at least.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ouch! Hey, stop it!" Knuckles shouted, being hit by Hammer Bro's hammer.<p>

Sonic just stared at the ridiculous fight while Peach walked over.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked Sonic.

"Well..." Sonic started.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes ago...<strong>

"**Look Hammer Bro, I don't know how tough you actually are, but your hammers are nothing compared to my powers!" Knuckles said with pride.**

"**You did NOT just say that!" Hammer Bro snapped while taking out his hammer and a rope.**

"**Oh look, it's a rope and a hammer! I'm so scared!" Knuckles said sarcastically.**

"**That's it!" the agitated Hammer Bro shouted as he pounced on Knuckles.**

* * *

><p>"And that's exactly what led to this," Sonic said to Peach.<p>

Peach, after hearing the story, decided to walk away to avoid getting involved.

"What's going on?" Tikal asked with a peculiar face.

"You do not want to know," Peach said dragging her away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Metal Sonic and Shadow were in the men's bathroom having a huge fight with each other on the poor results in the game this morning.<p>

"You did F*****ing horrible in today's challenge!" Metal Sonic yelled. "And I can't believe you actually have the guts to call yourself the Ultimate Life form."

"Shut up you stupid robot!" Shadow exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>CENSORED<strong>

**Author: I'd show you what happened after this but this is a T rated story, not a M or a R21 story.**

* * *

><p>"That was an impressive first game, eh?" Vector said with pride.<p>

"It's just one game! And besides, I would've been able to win 60 points for our team too!" Waluigi argued.

"I'm just gonna leave..." the green crocodile said as he left the purple, tall, thin, greedy, bad, horrible, scheming, uncool, lazy, not so smart, hysterical...

"TOO MUCH DESCRIPTIONS!" Waluigi shouted.

...plumber.

* * *

><p>"So, I guess we can say that we officially have 3 bad guys in the group and the 2 of us as the good guys," Espio said to Donkey Kong.<p>

"Yep, this sure is a weird team," Donkey Kong replied.

"No, it's not," Espio answered.

"Yes it is. I mean look, we have an ape or a monkey who is in love with bananas, a doctor who has an extremely high IQ level, a fat plumber who has disgusting farts, a ninja chameleon who is part of a Team Chaotix with an annoying bee and a green crocodile who happens to be in love with a female rabbit," Dry Bones, the leader, stated, "And a skeleton for the team leader. It's definitely a weird team all right."

"Whatever," Espio shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>In just 2 hours time, the players are all going to be playing their second game. What twists will there be? Who will be victorious? Which team will lose? Can Team 3 breaks out from their failure in the challenge this morning? Or will Team 4 steal the victory once again? Will the rivalry between Peach and Amy ever come to an end? Will Team 6 finally work together? Can this be the start to Rosalina's and Cosmo's wonderful friendship?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone: Where are you bookreader233?<strong>

**Bookreader233 looks at the players in the control room, chuckling.**

**Amy: Show yourself!**

**Dry Bones: With you swinging your hammer, not a chance!**

**Rouge: Hey don't you insult my best friend you skeleton!**

**(Rouge kicks Dry Bones, breaking him into pieces)**

**Wario: Hey! Thanks a lot! Because of you, we lost our team leader!**

**Shadow: Well he wasn't gonna be any help anyways, so might as well kill him now!**

**Donkey Kong: Don't you dare make fun of Dry Bones!**

**Daisy: And besides, it was Miss Bossy Girl and Miss Lousy Bat who started the fight!**

**Amy, Blaze and Rouge: You're on!**

**Waluigi, Peach and Daisy: Fine!**

**(All 30 characters break into a huge fight as bookreader233 watches in amusement)**

**Bookreader233: That's it for Chapter 3! See you again in Chapter 4! Bye!**


	4. A Team Challenge

**Ok, it may have been a while, but please hear me out. I've had such a tight, packed schedule that I haven't had much time to focus on this story.**

**Yeah, that's right; I've been focusing on my new story: The Mario Girls Show. If you want to, you may support it along with my other few stories. **

**Anyways, the fourth chapter is finally up, and I do not own any of the Mario and Sonic characters. They each belong to Nintendo and Sega respectively. Or was it Sega and Nintendo? I think it's the first one. Or was it supposed to be the second one?**

**Ugh! Never mind about that!**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Previously on the Faceoff<p>

Team 3 had been the unlucky team to lose the first challenge of the game, giving up their 10 points for their breakfast.

**Flashback: "We decide to give up the points," Metal Sonic told MC Ballyhoo.**

But for some other teams, they had a pretty good start.

**Flashback: "Great job!" Rouge exclaims as Vector returned to the group with the journals and 60 points for his team.**

Originally, MC Ballyhoo had arranged for the next challenge to commence at noon. However, a last minute agreement by the producers left the next game postponed till 4.30pm. With nothing else to do, the players could only wait at the hotel in anticipation.

* * *

><p><strong>3PM<strong>

All 5 players from the 6 teams trudged their feet into the staff lounge as MC Ballyhoo was about to give them an important briefing on their next challenge that would start in lesser than ninety minutes' time.

**Dixie Kong: Ok, something definitely doesn't smell right, and I'm not talking about Wario.**

**Shadow: Blaze, you better watch out! I'm going to kill you even if I have to!**

**Tikal: We had quite a decent start in the challenge earlier on today; let's see if we can keep it up in the next challenge.**

"Hello there players," MC Ballyhoo greeted them. "Are you all ready for the instructions for the next challenge?"

"Yep," all the players replied.

"And what's the reason with the postponed challenge?" Waluigi asked.

"Well, the producers and I decided to arrange this challenge for you at the last minute, so there wasn't really enough time to settle it," MC Ballyhoo explained. "Besides, we need a lot more time to set up the challenge."

"All right, so what's the challenge going to be?" Amy asked.

"Well, basically, it's a challenge called The Super Team Course, it starts at around 4.30 PM and it could end by 6.30 PM latest," the host informed the players, who seemed appalled by what he had just said to them. "It may even end at around 7PM."

**Metal Sonic: Wow, a big challenge on the very first day, right after our team's huge failure in the challenge in the morning.**

"And, let's just say that for half the challenge, some people might not be able to hear, speak or see," the host continued.

"Ok, I'm more confused," Luigi admitted.

"Just brief us on the challenge already!" Shadow growled.

"Ok then, why not I let the big TV explain to you players the rules of the game?" the host said as he turned on the television.

"Wait, wasn't that TV not here just a second ago?" Tikal asked.

However, nobody bothered to listen to her as everybody was too concerned about the rules of the game.

* * *

><p>(Television turns on and the rules are being read out to the players.)<p>

In this game, the players start a major obstacle course and end in the finishing area. However, here's the huge twist: The first player will not be able to speak, the second player will not be able to hear and the third player will not be able to see. The fourth player will be placed inside a box and will not be able to speak, hear or see at all, and their arms and legs will be tied together.

The first player will have a gag on their mouths, the second player will be wearing these earmuffs that block out all types of sound, the third player will be wearing a pair of blackout goggles and the fourth player will be wearing a gag, earmuffs and blackout goggles and their arms and legs will be tied in the box.

**Toadette: It almost seems like as if the fourth player is being kidnapped.**

**Dixie Kong: I don't know what the other players think, but in my opinion, I call dips for being the fifth player.**

The first three players will have their arms handcuffed together and the third player will have their legs handcuffed to the box and they must drag the box along with them and the team members must first traverse through this obstacle course with 3 stages before they meet up with their last teammate, who happens to be the fifth and last player.

Stage 1: Ramp

For this stage, the players must run across this huge ramp of 500 meters that goes both upwards and downwards.

**Wario: We have to run? Aw, come on!**

Stage 2: Condiment Mess Tunnel

Teams will have to go through this 200 meter long tunnel which is filled with a lot of ketchup, mustard, chilli and mayonnaise bottles. Also, the tunnel will be very dark, reducing all visibility. Stepping on the bottle will cause all the other similar condiment bottles to squeeze out the condiment. For example, if a player steps on a ketchup bottle by accident, all the ketchup bottles in the tunnel will start squeezing out ketchup on the players.

**Rouge: I am so NOT getting any food onto myself!**

Stage 3: Glue path

The team members must then go through this 300 meters long glue path which is extremely slippery.

**Charmy: This stage seems like it could be quite fun.**

Once the players have gone past the glue path, they will reach a huge box filled with cereal where the fifth and last player is waiting. Upon reaching there, the fifth player needs to find a key to unlock all the handcuffs before the entire team can move on to the second half of the game.

* * *

><p>(Television screen is turned off.)<p>

"And that's the first half of your challenge," the host explained as he turned off the television with the remote control in his hands.

"We don't want to even know what on earth we just saw," Rouge replied, not really feeling optimistic about this challenge.

"Well, too bad," the host said as he showed them the second half of their challenge.

"Wait, where on earth did that remote control come from this time?" Tikal asked, again.

However, again, nobody paid any attention to Tikal, again.

* * *

><p>(Television screen is turned on again.)<p>

After the team players are all free, they must complete their three final stages. These last 3 stages will take place at a gigantic area filled with water.

Stage 4: Waterfall Wreckage

For this stage, the players have to go across this 400 meters long bridge. As the name suggests, there will be water pouring down heavily continuously. If any player falls into the water, that player must swim back to the beginning of the bridge.

**Sonic: Ok, I hate water!**

Stage 5: 10 steps

Team members must get from one area to another by jumping on footprints' marks. There are 5 left feet and 5 right feet. They must make it through before getting to the final stage. If any player falls into the water, that player must swim back to the beginning of the stage.

**Blaze: This must really be an extremely tough and exhausting stage.**

Stage 6: Dark Maze

For the last stage, the teams must complete this huge maze. However, the maze will be in complete darkness. The players must get through this maze. Once they are out of the maze, they will have to jump into the water across the finishing line, thus ending the game.

* * *

><p>(Television screen is turned off once again.)<p>

"And, the first team to get there will earn 100 points," the host announced. "The second team will get 80, third will get 60, fourth will get 40, fifth will get 20, and the last team will get 0 points."

The other players were still in a state of surprise about the upcoming challenge.

**Dixie Kong: Wow, this sure is going to be a tough challenge.**

**Vector: This sure would help or either harm one of the teams greatly.**

MC Ballyhoo then passed each of the team leaders a sheet of paper.

"To all team leaders, you have 5 minutes to assign who is the first, second, third, fourth or fifth player. Think properly, good luck," after saying that sentence, MC Ballyhoo left the players.

* * *

><p>"Oh god, so who's gonna be who?" Tikal asked in confusion.<p>

"Ok, let's think this through," Peach calmed her team leader down. "Sonic should be one of the first three players, because he can run very, very fast."

"True, but will the fact that he's blindfolded or something else affects his running?" Hammer Bro wondered.

"How about we put him as the first player; he won't be able to speak, so that's an extremely relieving fact to me," Knuckles said.

"Yeah you would like that wouldn't you Knucklehead?" Sonic said to the powerful, red echidna.

"I got it," Tikal lightened up. "Out of you 3 guys, Hammer Bro runs the slowest. So, we'll make him be the one in the box, and Knuckles will be the one who is not able to speak and Sonic will be the one who can't see."

**Tikal: It was hard deciding which role each player should have but I knew that even if he's blindfolded, Sonic still has the ability to run very fast.**

"So I'm the one who can't speak, see, hear or move at all?" Hammer Bro groaned.

"Yep, that'll be your punishment for working for Bowser all this time," Peach answered. "Then it's down to me and Tikal, which one of us would not be able to hear?"

"Tikal should be the second player," Sonic said. "Because I, Knuckles and Tikal are all from the same universe; so we'd be able to run faster and we'll pull Hammer Bro along faster as well."

**Hammer Bro: Okay, blue hedgy, you can't be using our universes to select our roles for a game.**

"Ok, then I'll be the fifth player waiting in the big cereal box then," Peach said.

"Ok then, it's settled," Tikal said as she filled up the form.

**Team 1**

**First player: Knuckles**

**Second Player: Tikal**

**Third player: Sonic**

**Fourth player: Hammer Bro**

**Fifth Player: Peach**

* * *

><p>"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," Silver began panicking.<p>

"Silver, for the fact that Peach is on Sonic's team and I know that she is bound to have sex with him tonight in their hotel room at night and I am going to use my hammer to literally smash her heart's sake, stop panicking already!" Amy screamed and Birdo and Mario, who were both completely stunned, quickly backed off to reduce the chances of getting killed by Amy's hammer.

"Let's think, who should be the first player?" Mario wondered.

Blaze, however, did not answer Mario's question and placed her as the fourth player and Mario as the first player.

"Um, Blaze, what are you doing?" Birdo asked curiously.

"I just feel that this might be the best team arrangement," Blaze replied.

"You ok? You seem a little bit worn out," Silver concerned.

"I'm fine," Blaze answered quickly.

However, her teammates could tell that Blaze was not fully pumped up as she wrote Amy, Silver and Birdo as the second, third and fifth player respectively.

"Wait, I think maybe you should put me as the fifth player," Silver suggested.

"And perhaps I should be the third player," Birdo continued.

Amy and Mario, too, wanted to give some suggestions to their team leader, however, Blaze interrupted them.

"Guys, I know what's best for the team," Blaze answered quickly. "And I am not changing the team arrangements anymore."

**Birdo: Blaze seemed to be pretty stressed out; she wasn't even listening to us. Maybe she's still upset about the outcome of our first game earlier on this morning; after all, she would have lost if Shadow had not screwed up at the last minute.**

**Team 2**

**First Player: Mario**

**Second Player: Amy**

**Third Player: Silver**

**Fourth Player: Blaze**

**Fifth Player: Birdo**

* * *

><p>"So, who's who?" Tails asked.<p>

"I'm not sure," Cosmo said.

"Hey, leader, make up your mind already! We don't have all day!" Shadow yelled.

"Look, I know, let me think about it," Metal Sonic replied angrily.

"Think faster, you stupid robot!" Shadow declared.

"Shadow, stop yelling," Tails asked Shadow politely.

"Guys, please calm down," Cosmo pleaded.

**Rosalina: The other team members in my team were quarreling and they were not making any progress at all; so I decided that it was time for me to take action.**

"Give me the paper!" Shadow declared.

"Give me a break!" Metal Sonic yelled.

"Oh, I'll break you, all right!" Shadow shouted back.

"I dare you to!" Metal Sonic, extremely agitated, argued.

"Stop it already!" Both Cosmo and Tails said loudly.

"Metal Sonic you're the first player, Shadow will be the second player, I am going to be the third player, Tails will be the fourth player, and Cosmo will be the fifth player," Rosalina said as she took the piece of paper from Metal Sonic's hands. "Metal Sonic is a robot so he won't mind being unable to speak, while Shadow can run at exceedingly quick speed with good agility and I feel that the fact that he can't hear will not affect him very much, and I'm able to depend on the both of them because I can still talk and hear; so I can give them some instructions or ask them questions which can help out to increase our speed."

"But..." Tails started, but Rosalina was not finished yet.

"The three of us are the strongest, so we should run," Rosalina continued. "And Tails is quite light so we'll be able to pull him quite easily and I have faith that Cosmo would be one-hundred percent completely attentive of her surroundings even though she is the fifth player."

"O...k...," Metal Sonic started, surprised at Rosalina's explanation.

"All right, it's all settled," Shadow announced. "And we are so bringing the other teams down in this challenge!"

"He does know that we are not going to murder the other teams' right?" Cosmo whispered to Tails and Rosalina.

"Don't worry," Rosalina reassured Cosmo. "We'll keep an eye on him, well, Metal Sonic would."

"What did you say?" Shadow asked.

"Uh, nothing," Tails quickly answered so as to not enrage Shadow.

**Team 3**

**First Player: Metal Sonic**

**Second Player: Shadow**

**Third Player: Rosalina**

**Fourth Player: Tails**

**Fifth Player: Cosmo**

* * *

><p>"Ok, let's think," Dixie Kong said.<p>

"Let's put Waluigi as the fourth player and Rouge as the first player," Daisy suggested.

"Wait, what?" Rouge and Waluigi said in complete shock of the roles which Daisy had suggested. "No way! I'm so going to..."

"Shut up!" Daisy shouted at her two team members, to which Waluigi backed off but Rouge didn't seem the least bit intimidated at all.

**Daisy: I decided to put Rouge as the first player so she can't speak and we won't be able to hear her shout and complain, and I put Waluigi as the fourth player because I do not think he should run, at all.**

"Ok, so what about the three of us?" Vector asked.

"Put me as the third player," Daisy recommended. "Not only can I run very fast, but I want to be next to Waluigi so that if he tries to escape I can drag him back and stuff him into the box. Also, I must be able to talk, I LOVE to shout and scream very loudly during these challenges."

"Yep, she is just so hyperactive that she has to open her big, annoying mouth at all times doesn't she?" Waluigi said to nobody in particular.

"Sure thing, so Vector, one of us can't hear and one of us has to wait for the other players, what's your decision?" Dixie Kong asked.

"Hmm, I think I should be the one who's running and you should wait for us," Vector replied as he began filling up the form.

"Ok," Dixie answered. "Fine with me."

"The expression is "Fine by me", Miss Ugly Ape," Rouge corrected. "In case you didn't know."

"Like I care what it's supposed to be," Dixie Kong told her. "Besides, it doesn't matter."

"Oh, and if I remember correctly," Daisy said. "That phrase you, Rouge, just said, are from the very famous and idiotic movie with the title called "I Couldn't Care Less"."

"Ok ladies, please do not start a girl fight," Vector calmed Dixie Kong, Rouge and Daisy down.

**Team 4**

**First Player: Rouge**

**Second Player: Vector**

**Third Player: Daisy**

**Fourth Player: Waluigi**

**Fifth Player: Dixie Kong**

* * *

><p>For Team 5, however, they were thinking things in a very different perspective than the other five teams.<p>

"So, what's the choice Blooper?" Luigi asked.

"I have an idea, why not we just choose the roles for fun," Charmy suggested.

"I agree," Toadette said.

"Me too," Yoshi agreed.

"Me three," Blooper said next.

"Ok, why not we just sort them by their age, as in, from the youngest player to the oldest player," Luigi decided.

"All right," Blooper agreed as he filled up the form.

**Blooper: I had no idea what I was thinking, but I hope it'll turn out good.**

**Team 5**

**First Player: Toadette**

**Second Player: Charmy**

**Third Player: Yoshi**

**Fourth Player: Blooper**

**Fifth Player: Luigi**

* * *

><p>"Donkey Kong," Espio said. "You two should be the ones thinking; after all, you're both smart enough, unlike our team leader."<p>

"Well, I think Wario should be the one waiting for us," Donkey Kong announced. "Since he's the heaviest, he'll hold us down for the first half of the game."

"I completely agree with that statement," Wario agreed.

"And Espio will be the first player and I'm going to be the third player," suggested.

"And I'll be the second player and Dry Bones is the fourth player," Donkey Kong stated next.

"All right," Espio said. "I don't know if that'll be good; but since it came from you two, it should be a good idea."

"Isn't our team leader being a little too quiet here?" Wario said.

"None of your business," Dry Bones muttered under his breath.

**Dry Bones: I'm pretty sure none of my teammates will understand me, but it's hard being a leader.**

**Team 6**

**First Player: Espio**

**Second Player: Donkey Kong**

**Third Player: **

**Fourth Player: Dry Bones**

**Fifth Player: Wario**

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, MC Ballyhoo came back into the room and the team leaders handed him their forms.<p>

"Ok, I'm going to take these forms to the producers first, all right?" the host asked.

The players nodded their heads, unknown of what was in store.

Well, one girl did have her doubts and suspicions.

**Rosalina: I felt like as if there was going to be some sort of twist about our roles, I guess it's just a shame that I didn't think about it earlier on.**

* * *

><p>Shortly afterwards, the host came back with 6 sheets of paper, however, they were different from the previous six sheets of paper.<p>

"Players, I have some unfortunate news," MC Ballyhoo announced.

This fact did not make the players feel relieved at all.

**Birdo: Oh boy, that did not sound good, especially for our team.**

**Cosmo: Rosalina told me that there was something suspicious and I didn't quite believe her, looks like she was right.**

**Rosalina: I knew that there was going to be some sort of a catch in this game, the only problem is that I don't know is what the catch would be.**

"When I was talking to the producers, one of them accidentally spilled a liquid onto your sheets of paper,"the host explained. "Luckily, we helped you fill up your sheets again. Oh, and just for your information, the liquid he spilled onto your sheets of paper was something called "Psychology Reverse"."

"Huh?" Blaze, Amy and Birdo, the three girls from the second team, asked in confusion, unsure of the huge twist that would affect the game.

**Knuckles: Ok, that liquid must not be a real beverage; because I have been spending many years drinking at night clubs, and I have never heard of that drink before at all. **

Thankfully, their doubts in their minds were cleared by Rosalina who stood up to explain everything.

"I think what he means is that everything is reversed, the phrase Reverse Psychology was reversed; so I think our roles are reversed as well," Rosalina explained. "Basically, the third player will still remain the same, the first and fifth player will switch roles with each other and the second and fourth players will switch roles with each other as well."

The rest of the players were in complete shock; whether it was because their roles had been switched or because Rosalina had figured out the twist will remain a mystery.

"Yep, so your roles are switched, here are your new roles," the host said as he handed the 6 team leaders their sheets. "Also, all of you must be at the playing area by half an hours' time, good luck!"

Upon saying that last sentence, the host left the players by themselves.

**New roles**

**Team 1**

**First Player: Peach**

**Second Player: Hammer Bro**

**Third Player: Sonic**

**Fourth Player: Tikal**

**Fifth Player: Knuckles**

**Team 2**

**First Player: Birdo**

**Second Player: Blaze**

**Third Player: Silver**

**Fourth Player: Amy**

**Fifth Player: Mario**

**Team 3**

**First Player: Cosmo**

**Second Player: Tails**

**Third Player: Rosalina**

**Fourth Player: Shadow **

**Fifth Player: Metal Sonic**

**Team 4**

**First Player: Dixie Kong**

**Second Player: Waluigi**

**Third Player: Daisy**

**Fourth Player: Vector**

**Fifth Player: Rouge**

**Team 5**

**First Player: Luigi**

**Second Player: Blooper**

**Third Player: Yoshi**

**Fourth Player: Charmy**

**Fifth Player: Toadette**

**Team 6**

**First Player: Wario**

**Second Player: Dry Bones**

**Third Player: **

**Fourth Player: Donkey Kong**

**Fifth Player: Espio**

* * *

><p>"Ok, this is terrible!" Hammer Bro panicked.<p>

"You think?" Peach said sarcastically.

"Wait, let's all calm down," Sonic reassured. "Maybe it's not so bad, let's check it out first, Tikal, what's the status?"

"Well, apparently, Peach can't speak, Hammer Bro can't hear, Sonic can't see, I'm in the box and Knuckles is in the bigger box," Tikal explained.

**Hammer Bro: I'm fine with my role; but I don't know about the other players.**

* * *

><p>"Ok, let's see," Birdo began.<p>

"What is there for me to even see during the first three stages? I can't even talk or see or hear or even move!" Amy shouted, extremely unhappy with her role.

"I don't know how this can turn out if Silver can't see," Mario said.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Silver argued. "I can do totally fine in the dark, I'll be absolutely fine."

Mario gave Birdo a wink and a nod and proceeded with covering Silver's eyes immediately, to Silver's surprise.

"Oh no, there's a blackout!" Birdo shouted crazily.

"AHHH!" Silver screamed like a little girl and jumped on to Mario as everyone, and I mean **every one** of the players, stared at him awkwardly.

"Told you," Birdo and Amy said in unison as Mario dropped Silver on to the ground.

**Amy: I'm tied up and I can't do anything, Silver cannot run well in the dark, Mario, who is probably the fastest runner of our team, can't run for the first half of the game, Blaze isn't doing anything, and Birdo pretty much going to be dreaming that she's flirting with Yoshi for the entire game.**

"We're dead," Amy concluded.

"But we are still alive," Silver told her.

"Do you want to be dead?" Amy said fiercely.

"Never mind," Silver said timidly as he backed off from Amy.

* * *

><p>"Why did you only figure out the twist now?" Shadow yelled at Rosalina.<p>

"Hey, you can't blame her for that!" Cosmo defended Rosalina, shouting at Shadow for the very first time ever. "She didn't even know about it beforehand, and at least she still figured it out, unlike you guys."

"Look, you had better shut that mouth of yours before I personally shut it for you," Metal Sonic said rudely to Cosmo.

"Don't you dare hurt Cosmo," Tails warned Metal Sonic.

**Rosalina: for the past few seconds, I learnt my brand new mission for the next game: Control the other sonic players.**

"Shut up!"

Metal Sonic, Shadow, Cosmo, Tails all stared at Rosalina in shock.

"Ok Rosalina, calm down," Tails said.

"What?" Rosalina, perplexed, asked with a confuse look on her face.

"He means that you didn't have to shout at us," Cosmo explained to her brand new friend.

"Um, guys?" Rosalina began.

"What now?" Shadow asked, agitated.

"That wasn't me," Rosalina said as she pointed to one of her closest friends.

* * *

><p>"Daisy, please, you did not have to shout about it," Dixie Kong said. "My earlobes are now on the verge of shattering to pieces."<p>

"The good thing is that I can still scream, and Rouge can just lie down and bask in the cereal," Daisy answered.

"One bad thing is that Waluigi is running," Rouge said.

"Well, at least I won't be running," Vector said, not really happy that he was not able to speak, hear, see or move in the first half of the next challenge.

**Dixie Kong: I'm not able to speak, but I think I'll still be able to do just fine, it's Waluigi that I'm worried about.**

* * *

><p>The 5 players in Team 5 settled their problem with one question.<p>

"We'll just hope for the best, ok?" Charmy asked.

"Ok," Toadette, Blooper, Yoshi and Luigi agreed to Charmy's question.

* * *

><p>"I do not feel happy knowing that I'll be waiting in a cereal box," Espio said. "Not after that prank Vector had pulled on me last year!"<p>

"Well quit complaining ninja, because at least you don't have to run," Wario reminded him.

"Well at least you won't be complaining," Dr Eggman said in relief as Wario is unable to speak for the first half of the game.

"Ok, guys, we've got to put in a lot of effort if we're going to pull Donkey Kong," Dry Bones recommended.

"Yep, he's even heavier than me," Wario stated. "And I am very heavy."

"Hey, don't you say that you obese plumber," Donkey Kong declared. "You're like this heavy and I'm like..."

"Yeah, you're like what?" Dr Eggman asked Donkey Kong.

"Never mind," Donkey Kong quickly responded. "Some things are personal."

**Donkey Kong: Us Kongs have been through much worser times than these, I can pull it off. However, I have a bad feeling that I'll be slowing my teammates down for the first half of the game.**

* * *

><p>"It is definitely going to be extremely boring for me to wait for you people just to get to me," Knuckles complained.<p>

"Well, at least you guys are fine with your roles," Peach told Knuckles. "I'm a little bit more concerned about Tikal; I don't know if she's able to last long in that box."

"Don't worry, I'll still be able to breathe," Tikal reassured Peach. "And Peach, if anything happens I trust that you'll be able to help me out."

"No problem," Peach agreed.

"But she won't be able to speak," Sonic reminded them.

"Well then, this is sure going to be a fun game once all of us are free," Peach concluded.

"Let's all put in our fullest effort," Tikal encouraged her teammates.

**Tikal: I'm glad that Peach is on my team; it's good to know that I can trust somebody to help me out.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure I can't switch roles with you Silver?" Amy asked for the third time.<p>

"I'm sorry Amy, but rules are rules," Silver replied. "And we can't break the rules of the game."

"True, but at least I can break you," Amy snickered.

"Guys, let's just calm down and play our best in the next game," Mario told his teammates, most of whom were listening to him.

"Hello, earth to Blaze," Birdo said to Blaze.

"Yes?" Blaze asked.

"Are you sure you feel all right, you seem to be under great pressure," Birdo concerned.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not fully used to being a team leader yet," Blaze replied.

"I understand how you feel," Silver told Blaze.

"Well I'm pretty sure you won't understand how I feel later on in the game," Amy said.

"Hey, I can't see!" Silver replied.

"Well, I can't speak," Birdo said.

"But I can't hear," Mario continued.

"Sounds bad," Amy said. "Well I can't do all three and I'll be having my arms and legs tied to the box!"

"Guys, let's just finish the game and just... just...," Blaze said, "Never mind."

**Blaze: I just want to finish the game quickly and just relax; it's so hard to be a team leader, being in charge of everything.**

* * *

><p>"Ok, maybe Tails and Cosmo are not as fast runners as you and Metal Sonic, but we can still win this game," Rosalina told Shadow. "We just need to be confident and display good teamwork skills with each other."<p>

"Well how can all of us even work together when I'm practically stuffed inside a box?" Shadow asked.

"Look Shadow, it won't be that long," Tails reassured him. "We'll try to do our best."

"You guys had better; otherwise I'm definitely not going to be easy with you people!" Shadow growled.

"Oh yeah, and Metal Sonic, be alert of your surroundings at all times," Rosalina advised. "Even though you're the fifth player, I want you to look closely into every single detail, because I know that there will definitely be a twist for sure."

"Ok, you can rest assured," Metal Sonic told Rosalina.

**Metal Sonic: Why couldn't Rosalina have been selected as the team leader? She's so smart and clever, and I'm sure that she'll definitely help our team win this event for sure.**

* * *

><p>"Rouge, do not go wandering about during the challenge," Vector told the white bat.<p>

"Well then, I'll try not to, even though I genuinely hate getting cereal into contact with my skin," Rouge complained. "Why did I even have to be the fifth player anyway?"

Rouge then turned to Daisy and glared at her, to which Daisy glared back.

"What?" Daisy replied. "You wouldn't even be fine with any other role!"

"Yeah and at least be grateful that you can see, hear and speak and you don't have to run," Waluigi told Rouge. "By the way, Daisy also picked my role."

"Well, I guess it's all settled," Dixie Kong said, prepared for the challenge. "I guess all we can do now is, well, waiting for the challenge to begin."

**Dixie Kong: We had a perfect start in the first challenge, I just hope that we can perform perfectly for this challenge as well.**

* * *

><p>Team 5 is, well, let's just say that they are having a heated conversation with each other.<p>

"Really, did Toad really kiss you on the cheek during that baseball game?" Charmy asked Toadette.

"Yeah, but that was just that one time," Toadette affirmed. "We're not actually in a relationship like Luigi and Yoshi."

"Yoshi, you're actually in love with me?" Luigi asked Yoshi. "I don't think Birdo and Daisy would like that."

"I think what Toadette meant to say was that I'm in a relationship with Birdo and you're in a relationship with Daisy," Yoshi corrected Luigi. "Besides, I'd never fall in love with you, if I ever did fall in love with you, you'd have to have, well, a couple of boo..."

"Say it!" Charmy cheered excitedly.

"Don't say it," Blooper said firmly.

"Fine," Charmy sulked. "So who's Blooper in love with?"

"Nobody," Blooper said hurriedly.

"Pick a random girl," Yoshi said teasingly. "We told you some Mario girls last night."

"Yeah, just pick anybody," Toadette said cheerfully.

"Fine, Daisy," Charmy said.

Immediately, Toadette and Yoshi both burst into laughter whereas Blooper, Luigi... and Daisy, seemed highly offended.

"Ok, end of conversation," Toadette said quickly, knowing that Daisy was going to explode.

"It had better be," Daisy warned her as she walked back to her teammates.

**Charmy: I am so glad I was placed in this team; we are going to have so much fun!**

* * *

><p>"Well, Wario has a lot of power, so he'll be able to pull me quite easily," Donkey Kong said, "Even though he does run like a sissy."<p>

"Shut that big fat mouth of yours," Wario warned Donkey Kong.

"Guess what's done is done," Dr Eggman said. "Nothing we can do about it now."

"Oh yeah, one last question," Wario suddenly remembered.

"What is it?" Dr Eggman asked. "It's better for you to clear your doubts now than to clear them later on in the game."

"Espio, I have an extremely important question for you," Wario said.

"What is it?" Espio asked with curiosity.

"You may or may not know the answer," Wario continued. "But I'm really hoping that you know the answer."

"Yeah," Espio said, getting a little bit impatient.

"This question is really very important," Wario continued.

"For crying out loud, how long is this going to take?" Dry Bones cried. "We don't have all the time in the world you know, well maybe Rosalina has because she's living in outer space, but that doesn't matter, just ask your question already!"

"Does Vector have a video of the so called "prank" he pulled on you a year ago," Wario asked. "Remember, you said that like a few minutes ago."

Dr Eggman, Donkey Kong and Dry Bones all smacked their foreheads.

"That...is...not...important..." Espio stuttered.

**Dr Eggman: in lesser than an hour, it will be the start of our first, major, huge challenge.**

* * *

><p>4.25PM<p>

The sun was now setting down.

As all the players headed out to the open field, they gazed in amazement at two things.

One, the big obstacle course and two, the huge spectacular crowd which seem to stretch all the way from the beginning of the course to the end of the course.

**Hammer Bro: Ok, why was I not informed about this earlier? I could have at least been able to look better on camera.**

**Daisy: Woo! I'm on national television right now! Everyone is going to be so proud of me. I am totally becoming famous!**

"Sorry about not informing you of the audience," MC Ballyhoo told the players. "We wanted this to be a surprise."

"Ok, seriously, where did you appear from this time?" Tikal asked. "And as usual, nobody is listening to me."

"Your challenge will start in five minutes time," the host explained. "Please go to your respective places now, good luck to all of you."

Rouge, Toadette, Knuckles, Metal Sonic, Mario and Espio, who were the fifth players on their team, took a quick trip to their destination from the cart that cameraman and producers were using.

As they went to their location, the other players got down to business, putting on their respective so called accessories.

* * *

><p>As Tikal lay down in the box, Peach reassured her once again that she would be fine.<p>

"Don't worry Tikal, I swear to my ancestors and your ancestors that you will be absolutely fine," Peach comforted her.

"Thanks Peach," Tikal gratefully replied. "I just wish that this box were a little bit larger."

"Yeah' she'd be more comfortable for sure," Sonic continued.

"So would her boo..." Hammer Bro began.

"Shut it," Tikal interrupted before Hammer Bro could finish his sentence.

After saying that sentence, Hammer Bro, Sonic and Tikal tied her arms and legs and put on her blackout goggles, earmuffs and gag. They then helped each other to put on their stuff and waited for the game to begin.

"Ok, I cannot hear a thing at all," Hammer Bro said, unable to hear what he had just said.

**Tikal: I was really trying very hard to control myself, hoping that Peach and the others would be fine.**

* * *

><p>"Next time," Amy said as Silver and Birdo put on her earmuffs and blackout goggles and secured her arms and legs. "They should at least prepare a larger and wider box; even I find it stuffy in here, and I am very small in size as compared to Blaze."<p>

They then helped to put on Amy's gag and their own items.

And even though only her hearing was restricted, Blaze still did not feel good at all.

**Blaze: I tried not to shout or panic because I knew that there was a high chance in which this may affect Birdo and Silver.**

* * *

><p>"This had better turn out good," Shadow said for the last time before his team placed him in the box.<p>

Afterwards, the producers helped the players to put on their items.

"Cosmo, I can't see you, but I know you can hear me," Rosalina said quickly before the game started. "Even though you can't speak and I can't see, I want you to know that if there is a problem of anything, just signal to Tails and I'll try to help you out; I'm here for you, ok, so don't be worried."

Cosmo turned around to look at Tails and gave him a thumbs-up sign. Tails got the idea that Rosalina was giving her some advice.

"Cosmo told me that she's fine," Tails told Rosalina.

"Good," Rosalina answered. "Cosmo, what direction is the ramp?"

Cosmo pointed straight and Tails turned around once again.

"Um, straight ahead, I'm guessing that's what Cosmo wants me to say," Tails told Rosalina.

Rosalina, who knew that Tails couldn't hear, but he, together with Cosmo, could both see, did a thumbs-up sign and signaled to them to look in front.

And with that, both Cosmo and Tails both looked forward, brimming with confidence and determination.

**Cosmo: I was really starting to like Rosalina; I mean, she was almost a perfect player, one player that everyone would like to have on their team.**

* * *

><p>"Are they all secured Vector?" Daisy asked.<p>

She heard Vector moving about in the box and after the producers handcuffed her arms and legs, she let out a squeal of excitement.

"Woo!" Daisy squealed.

**Waluigi: I could not hear anything, but I could still see Daisy, and I felt that she did not pick the right time to be happy.**

* * *

><p>"Wow, it just manages to fit Charmy," Blooper noted as they all helped to position Charmy in the box.<p>

They then got ready for the game, including Charmy, who could not stop making noises and moving about in the box.

**Luigi: Oh boy, the next challenge is about to start!**

* * *

><p>"Just leave his legs dangling out of the box," Dry Bones suggested, seeing that there was no way in which Donkey Kong could fit his gigantic legs in the box.<p>

They then got handcuffed, blindfolded, gagged and so on, and they got prepared for the game.

**Dr Eggman: the weird thing I noticed was that the box was relatively small in size, though it could just be me.**

* * *

><p>5 minutes later<p>

It was now 4.30 PM; the entire crowd was starting to get very excited.

The players, however, were not fully prepared for the challenge yet.

**Birdo: Oh dear, the pressure's really starting to sink in.**

**Vector: I had absolutely no idea what was happening in the crowd, so I was completely clueless of what to do.**

However, some players were quite excited and confident.

**Sonic: It's time for the challenge; I can't see anything, but I'm still going to go all out for this game.**

"Players are you ready?" the speakers blared, and to which some 12 of the players could not hear.

Although they all couldn't hear the host, the players nodded after seeing their other teammates nod.

"Guys, I wish all of you the best of luck," the host continued. "In 20 seconds, your game will start."

The players got prepared as the audience quieted down.

"Good luck to all of you," the host said one final time.

The huge television screens around the obstacle course started showing the final countdown.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Go!

* * *

><p>The players started running as the crowd started chanting, cheering and screaming out loud.<p>

"Run, faster," Daisy screamed. "Just run!"

Dixie, who could hear her, didn't complain and ran as fast as she could.

**Dixie: Oh how much, I envy Waluigi who can't hear; no offence Daisy.**

* * *

><p><span>And as we see, the players are neck to neck; let's see how Team 6 is doing. Apparently, Wario, the first player, is getting a little tired after having spent a lot of effort to reach the first, non-obstacle.<span>

* * *

><p>Note: If you see an underlined passage or word, I just want you to know that it is from MC Ballyhoo.<p>

For example, if you see this following passage:

The teams are all neck to neck.

It means that in MC Ballyhoo's point of view, he feels that the teams are neck to neck.

Yep, he is the emcee. Get it; emcee and MC, get the pun I just made up?

Blooper: Ok, we got it! Just return us back to the game!

Ok then, enough explaining, more reading!

Back to the game!

* * *

><p>"Run faster," Dr Eggman shouted. "You haven't even reached the freaking ramp, for god's sake!"<p>

Wow, Wario just ran like a few meters and he is already tired; this might not be a good start for Team 6.

**Dr Eggman: Even my grandmother could run faster than Wario! Well, that is if she was still living and able to breathe.**

Sonic, Peach and Hammer Bro all ran as fast as they could, taking an early, quick lead.

Cosmo, seeing the other team ahead of her, wanted to run a little faster, but Rosalina stopped her from doing so.

"Cosmo, don't use up all of your energy now," she told Cosmo. "It's better for you to use your energy later on in the challenge when you really need it."

Cosmo nodded her head and Tails turned around to Rosalina.

"Um, she says yes I suppose?" Tails said.

"Perfect," Rosalina replied.

"Whoa!" Yoshi shouted.

Oh dear, Yoshi has fallen down while he was running and his teammates are "helping" him out.

Luigi turned around and signaled to Blooper that Yoshi had fallen down.

"Never mind, we'll just drag him along," Blooper shrugged as he ran even faster.

"Two words, horrible idea!" Yoshi shouted, to which Blooper and Luigi completely ignored.

"How far have we gone?" Silver asked.

Birdo turned around and used her hands to show the numbers five and zero.

Blaze, however, did not really understand what Birdo was trying to tell her.

"What is it?" Blaze asked. "What are you trying to tell me?"

In the process, she slowed down and her team lost quite a large amount of speed.

"Sonic, we're almost done with the ramp," Hammer Bro shouted.

"That's great," Sonic said. "Let's keep it up in the next obstacle."

It seems that Team 1 is the first team to complete the ramp and they are... wait a minute, what happened?

"Ow!" Hammer Bro yelled as he fell down to the ground as their team went off the ramp.

"Hey, what happened?" Sonic asked as he couldn't see.

* * *

><p>(Replay)<p>

Apparently, it seems that Luigi grabbed onto Tikal's box and in turn, Peach, Sonic and Hammer Bro all fell down and Team 5 has taken the lead.

"Fine, 2 can play in this game," Hammer Bro shouted, tripping Yoshi, who was still being dragged.

**Charmy: I don't know what was happening but I felt a jerk in my box and there was like, no movement at all.**

"How dare you do that you bit..." Blooper muttered.

"Shut up!" Hammer Bro shouted.

* * *

><p>As the two teams quarreled and fought with one another, Teams 3 and 4 came running past them.<p>

"Guys wait," Rosalina stopped. "We should probably help to stop those two teams from fighting."

Cosmo turned around, looking slightly shocked and stopped; and not just because of the fact that Rosalina was wearing a pair of blackout goggles that blinded her vision.

Tails seemed to have lost his balance for a moment, but Rosalina heard his voice and grabbed onto him to stabilize him.

Cosmo then pointed over to the 2 teams that were fighting, to which Tails understood the meaning.

"Wait, are you sure?" Tails asked, afraid that their team might be slowed down.

"Yes, I'm sure of it," Rosalina replied to which Cosmo nodded.

Tails then reluctantly followed his teammates as they went to stop the feud between the two teams.

**Tails: It's not that I didn't want to help to prevent a fight among the other players; I was just worried that Shadow might "kill" us if we stopped. No seriously, it can happen; it has happened before one time, so it's definitely possible that it may happen again.**

* * *

><p>While Team 3 went forward to stop the fight, Team 4 saw this as an opportunity overtake the other 3 teams and to steal the lead from the other teams.<p>

"Dixie, Daisy, run faster," Waluigi shouted. "Team 3, apparently, is too kind to let a fight happen."

The 2 girls received Waluigi's command and ran as fast as the speed of a Bullet Bill.

* * *

><p><span>Wow, will you take a look at this; Teams 1 and 5 are fighting, Team 3 is trying to stop them from fighting, and Team 4 has officially taken the lead. But wait, where are the other two teams? Well, let's just say that they are still halfway across the ramp.<span>

* * *

><p>"This is, so tiring," Dry Bones complained.<p>

Wario, who was out in front, made a muffled sound and continued running, or perhaps walking.

**Wario: Why was Dry Bones complaining? My mouth was gagged so I couldn't fully breathe properly, I was having a hard time running, and Donkey Kong is f***ing heavy! Dr Eggman, Dry Bones and Donkey Kong should feel lucky that I can't speak.**

* * *

><p>"Where are we now?" Silver asked for the seventh time.<p>

Again, Birdo turned around but Blaze opened her mouth.

"Birdo, just run," Blaze said. "I'm serious; just keep on running."

With no other option left, Birdo just continued running.

**Birdo: Blaze was not really doing very well; she was clearly ignoring all of us and this is a team game. Speaking of which, I wonder if how Amy is feeling in her box.**

**Amy: I hate Reverse Psychology!**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere further away...<p>

6 players waited patiently in huge cereal boxes for their teammates, well, most of the players at least.

"Rouge, why aren't you in your large cereal box?" Knuckles asked, seeing Rouge out of her cereal box.

"Simple, I hate that box and there is now way I am staying inside that stupid cereal," Rouge explained to Knuckles. "Besides, there were no restrictions of what we all had to do here, so I am able to do what I like."

"Well then why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Knuckles asked, getting out of his cereal box.

This action of Knuckles gave one of the players an idea.

**Metal Sonic: Rosalina told me that she had suspected some sort of a twist earlier, so maybe I should look in the cereal box for any clues that could help us out.**

Metal Sonic felt around the box with arms, feeling for any notes in the box.

"Um, Toadette, why are you eating the cereal in your box?" Mario asked.

"Simple, I'm hungry and I don't want to starve myself while I wait for my other teammates," Toadette explained. "Besides, there is no point for us to waste all this food, and it can give me some energy for me as well."

"Are you sure the cereal in the box hasn't passed its expiration date yet?" Rouge asked.

"No, Rouge," Toadette answered. "I think you got it wrong. I am not dating the cereal, I am eating the cereal."

"You are a very weird girl," Espio remarked at Toadette foolishness and stupidity. "No seriously; you are."

"Don't rub it in," Toadette warned Espio. "Seriously, don't."

As Toadette continued eating her cereal, one of the players made a great discovery.

"Yes," Metal Sonic cheered softly as he realized that he had found a small note inside the cereal box.

He cautiously took out the note, checking that nobody was watching him. He silently read the note and became very confused.

"What is this supposed to mean?" Metal Sonic thought to himself, looking at the short message on the note.

**Don't think out of the box**

**Think ****IN** **the ****BOX**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of Chapter 4, my longest chapter I've ever written up to date. <strong>

**So how will things turn out?**

**Can Sonic, Knuckles and Peach get back up on their feet and try to gain their lead once again? Or will they lose out to the other teams that are ahead of them?**

**Will Blaze be able to work together with her teammates? **

**Did Rosalina make a huge mistake by telling her teammates to help stop the fight between the two teams? **

**Can Team 4 continue their winning streak in this challenge? **

**Will Team 6 finally be able to complete the 500 meters long ramp? **

**How long will Toadette have to wait for her teammates? And just how much cereal will be left in her box when her other four teammates finally reach her? And has the cereal passed its expiration date yet?**

**Amy: Seriously, are you done?**

**Bookreader233: Wait, I have just one last question.**

**Daisy: Well then please make it quick; we are seriously going to die here.**

**Last but not least, will Metal Sonic be able to help out his team with the note he found in his cereal box? **

**What huge clue does the note hold?**

**And, most importantly, which team will be able to complete the challenge first?**

**Espio: Um, that was like three questions, not one.**

**Bookreader233: It's not important!**

**If you want to know the answers to those questions mentioned above, then you have no choice, but to have to wait for the next chapter to be uploaded.**

**Vector: And, like how long will it take?**

**Bookreader233: Well then, that is for me to know and for everybody else to find out.**

**Luigi: I hope it will be out soon.**

**See you again in the next chapter!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	5. The Big Game Part 1

**Hi everyone, I'm back!**

**Rouge: It is about freaking time you uploaded the story once again! **

**Peach: Hey bat girl, watch your choice of words!**

**So sorry for the horribly long delay, I had been focusing on my other story that I haven't had enough time to focus on this one; you see, I have been focusing on The Mario Girls Show, which now has thirteen chapters, and is currently being hosted by Peach, Daisy, Toadette and Birdo. **

**Daisy: And also has a poll which you should take part in!**

**Dry Bones: Well then at least you are finally back on track for this story.**

**That's right, so let us continue with the faceoff!**

**Chapter 5: The Big Game Part 1**

* * *

><p>A purple cat woke up to the voices of her teammates chattering, who immediately noticed that she was awake.<p>

"Good, you are finally awake," Amy commented about the purple cat.

Blaze turned to look at the clock and then faced her teammates again.

"Guys, it is only 7.30AM," Blaze pointed out.

"We were all awake since 6.30AM; and not just us, every single one of us, including all the other twenty five players from the other five teams," Birdo told her.

"You're kidding..." Blaze stuttered.

"Nope, it is the truth," Silver stated.

"Well I am sorry, I mean it has been a long week that I am totally worn out," Blaze explained.

"Um Blaze, it is only the second day," Silver told his friend, or possibly his girlfriend.

"You're kidding," Blaze muttered.

"Again, I am sad to say that it is the truth," Silver repeated.

"Man, what happened yesterday?" Blaze wondered. "I mean, there was a like a nasty fart leak, a huge ramp and a strange liquid."

"Well then, to refresh your memory, we tell you every single detail about yesterday," Mario reassured her.

"Thank you," Blaze replied.

"This is what happened..." Birdo started.

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday<strong>

**Time: I have no idea**

**Date: No clue either**

**Place: Like anybody even knows**

* * *

><p>"Finally, we have made it," Dry Bones exclaimed, completely out of breath.<p>

Oh! Thank god, Team 6 finally completed the ramp; I was dying from boredom just focusing on them. 

**Dr Eggman: I have no idea how Dry Bones can be a villain when he can't complete this easy task.**

"Ok Dry Bones and Wario, break time is over; let's continue," Dr Eggman announced.

However, his teammates did not a move an inch at all. Dry Bones didn't move simply because he can't hear and Wario felt like hell at that moment.

Meanwhile, going back to the main action, let us go to the feud that is taking place.

Apparently, Teams 1 and 5 were still fighting, as Team 3 proceeded towards them.

"Guys, please stop fighting; somebody could get hurt," Rosalina said kindly.

The six players were appalled that Rosalina, Tails and Cosmo actually stopped to end this fight when Shadow was with them.

**Sonic: I had forgotten that Shadow was squashed into the box at that moment.**

The three players from Team 3 kindly helped the other players up on their feet again.

"Uh, thanks..." Blooper said sheepishly.

**Yoshi: Who would have thought that Rosalina, Cosmo and Tails would actually stop to help us out?**

**Cosmo: I don't what the others think, but I am glad that I agreed with Rosalina to help the teams.**

"Don't mention it, speaking of which, how many teams are in front of us right now?" Rosalina questioned, not knowing the answer as she was blindfolded.

"Well, Team 4 is ahead of us and Teams 2 and 6 are still behind us 3 teams," Tails stated.

All of the players, except for those who couldn't here and Rosalina, were shocked that Tails got Rosalina's message when he could not hear.

**Luigi: Oh my gosh, how on earth did Tails get that when he can't even hear us?**

"So, let's continue with this race; best of luck to all of you," Rosalina stated.

All of the players stared at one another for a few seconds before running ahead again, some of them squealing as they ran, and by some of them, I mean Yoshi.

Meanwhile, slightly ahead of the other teams, was Team 4. Slowly, they were proceeding towards the Condiment Mess Tunnel.

"Ok people, we're heading towards the something mess tunnel," Waluigi told his teammates.

"You mean the Condiment Mess Tunnel," Daisy corrected the purple plumber.

"Yeah that," Waluigi said.

**Dixie Kong: All right, it is time to run for our lives and cleanliness in that tunnel.**

Unfortunately for Dixie Kong, Waluigi, and Vector, who was in the box, Daisy had other plans. Before they knew it...

"AHHH!"

Daisy screamed as she pushed her teammates in front of her, running at exceptionally high speed.

Dixie Kong, Waluigi, and even Vector, were all surprised by this sudden action and Dixie Kong and Waluigi closed their eyes, embracing themselves as they entered the tunnel.

I can't believe it! Team 4 actually cleared the tunnel within 18.568203 seconds; and they didn't even get sprayed once. And that's a new record for Daisy, with her previous record being 18.6 seconds.

"Told you, we could complete it like a piece of cake," Daisy commented.

**Dixie Kong: No offence Daisy, but that was kind of scary.**

"All right, now let us take on the glue path!" Daisy exclaimed as she started charging towards their third obstacle.

Again, the teammates feared the worst for their safety.

**Waluigi: That girl is insane!**

**Daisy: I can hear you! X(**

Dixie Kong and Waluigi prayed for their safety as they ran across the glue path.

Meanwhile, back at the ramp, Team 6 had finally continued moving as Team 2 completed the ramp.

What? Team 2 is still at the ramp; now they have got a whole lot of catching up to do if they want to win.

"Thank god, we are finally off the ramp!" Blaze exclaimed. "All right, now let us stop for a few minutes first before we continue."

**Birdo: Excuse me, minutes!**

"Well, if you say so," Silver agreed.

Birdo, however, wanted to move on and decided to continue running, pulling her teammates along.

"Hey, Birdo, stop running; I am not ready yet!" Blaze demanded.

Whoa, there seems to be some sort of controversy with Team 2. But for now, let's focus on the 3 teams entering the Condiment Mess Tunnel.

Team 1 had taken quite a small lead over Teams 3 and 5 and they were now making their way through the tunnel.

Peach closed her eyes and ran through the tunnel.

The minute Sonic dragged Tikal in the tunnel, the bottles started their actions. Mustard, ketchup and chilli were sprayed onto the players.

"Hey!" Hammer Bro shouted.

"Please tell me that this is food and not something else," Sonic stated.

Even Tikal, who was in the box, was sprayed with mustard.

**Tikal: I don't know what condiment that was, but I now see why being in the box may not be so bad, you will not get any food stuck in your organs.**

Ok, Team 1 seems to be doing fairly well, let us focus on Team 3.

By accident, Tails accidentally stepped on a ketchup bottle on the floor and all of the bottles started action.

"Whoa, watch out!" Tails warned the two girls.

"Cosmo, Tails, close your eyes and look down and just keep going," Rosalina suggested. "And whatever happens, do not look back."

Cosmo immediately looked down and covered her face with her hands and continued moving. Tails, however, could not here what Rosalina had just said. Thankfully, Rosalina pushed his head down just on time.

All three of the players had managed to duck down just in time before the mayonnaise sprayed them. However, they were still sprayed with condiments but they kept on moving.

**Cosmo: It sure is a good thing that Shadow is unable to see or talk.**

Oh, look at that Team 5 and 1 has already completed the challenge.

The two teams exited the tunnel with mayonnaise, ketchup, mustard and chilli all over their bodies. And, Blooper was being dragged this time.

"Hey, quit it!" Blooper demanded.

"Oh yeah, now you know how I felt don't you?" Yoshi said angrily.

Anyways, the condiment sprayed players all continued running.

As the two teams started out on the glue paths, Team 3 exited from the tunnel, with slightly lesser condiments on their bodies, but still, they were messy.

As Team 3 continued running, Team 6 entered the Condiment Mess Tunnel. Immediately, the bottle took action and started spraying mustard and ketchup on them, causing most of the players to stop running. Wario stopped because he was hungry and desperately tried to eat the ketchup or mustard but failed to do so as his mouth was shut. Dry Bones and Dr Eggman stopped to start cursing and swearing, and Donkey Kong started to move very vigorously in his box.

**Donkey Kong: I have no idea why my teammates suddenly stopped for a long moment; I was being sprayed with condiments!**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back with the cereal players...<p>

All of the 6 players were already out of the boxes; well, except for Metal Sonic, who was still trying his best to decipher the hint.

"Let's see, think inside the box," Metal Sonic thought to himself. "The key word here is obviously "box". But what does it mean?"

**Metal Sonic: I sucked at riddles so that clue proved to be rather hard to decipher.**

"Where else have I seen boxes before in the game?" Metal Sonic thought to himself.

"ROUGE! GET READY!" An ear-splitting voice screamed.

Rouge, along with all the other players, immediately turned her attention to her teammates who were getting closer to her by the second.

**Rouge: Wow, that hyper girl sure need to go for treatment to control herself.**

Just at this moment, Metal Sonic realized what the clue meant.

* * *

><p><span>Ok, Team 4 is nearly completing the glue path and they haven't slipped or fell once. Teams 1, 3, 5 and 6 are nearly halfway across the glue path and they have fallen quite a number of times. But wait, just where exactly is Team 2?<span>

Birdo, Blaze and Silver and Amy, who was still in the box and is most likely planning to kill some people, finally exited from the Condiment Mess Tunnel.

"Ok guys, now can we take a break?" Blaze pleaded.

Before Silver could reply, Birdo shook her head and started running across the glue path, taking Blaze and Silver by surprise.

However, they could not get very far before they slipped and fell on the glue path. Still, Birdo got up and wanted to continue running forward.

**Birdo: I was chosen to be in this game for a reason and I am not going to give up; I am extremely determined to finish what we have started!**

However, Birdo could not move much as Blaze pulled her back.

"Birdo, we are taking a breather now and you can't prevent us from doing so," Blaze declared angrily.

**Silver: I could not see anything but I could vaguely tell that Blaze and Birdo were in the middle of a huge argument.**

And it seems that Team 4 is the first team to reach the checkpoint, and that sure is not surprising, after all, they have proven themselves to be very skilful, well the Mario characters have, the other two Sonic characters, Vector and Rouge, have yet to prove their true powers and abilities.

Upon reaching the checkpoint, the players immediately took off their restrictors and helped Vector out.

"Oh god, finally I can talk again!" Vector exclaimed, relieved that he could finally see, talk and hear again.

"Rouge, quick, gets us the key!" Daisy ordered.

"What key?" Rouge questioned.

"The key in the cereal box that you were supposed to use to unlock us from these handcuffs," Vector reminded her.

"Oh, I, um, haven't exactly found it yet," Rouge replied.

"Then get in that cereal box and do not come out until you have the key!" Daisy shouted. "You should be lucky that you did not have to go through what we went through.

Rouge obviously noticed the stains of ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, etc on her teammates and went to search for the key.

"And hurry, 4 other teams are here already!" Daisy ordered.

"Do not rush me, got that princess," Rouge responded to Daisy.

Whoa, Teams 1, 3, 5 and 6 are already here. This could be a very good moment for the teams to get the lead.

* * *

><p><span>Team 1<span>

"Tikal, are you all right?" Peach asked.

**Peach: I was very worried about Tikal for the first three obstacles; I did not whether or not she was able to cope in that box being unable to hear, talk or see.**

"No problem Peach," Tikal reassured her new friend.

"Hey Knucklehead, so where exactly is the key anyways?" Sonic questioned as he took off his blindfold.

"I am still looking for it," Knuckles said.

"Well then could you at least hurry up; try pouring the cereal out from the box so that all of us can search for the key," Hammer Bro suggested.

"Great idea," the powerful red echidna said as he lifted the huge and heavy cereal box up and poured the cereal all over his teammates.

"You do not need to pour the cereal on us!" Hammer Bro complained.

"Well in that case, you should have said those words eleven seconds ago before the red echidna executed his action," Peach said.

* * *

><p><span>Team 3<span>

"Metal Sonic, do you have the key yet?" Rosalina asked kindly. "Maybe we can help you find it."

"Don't worry guys; I know where the key is," Metal Sonic responded.

**Metal Sonic: I was fully sure and confident about the clue in the note.**

"You better, otherwise your ass is not going to be alive after this game," Shadow warned the robot hedgehog, and who could blame Shadow for being so outraged; I mean, when you are stuffed in a small box and unable to see, talk or hear, you are most likely bound to have a rowdy attitude afterwards.

"Shadow, nobody likes people who swear and curse," Cosmo gently reminded him.

Metal Sonic quickly took some cereal out of the box and poured in on the box Shadow was in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shadow demanded.

Metal Sonic then carefully studied the box, and as he had predicted correctly, there was a secret compartment in the box. He quickly took out the key in hope that nobody saw him and unlocked all of the handcuffs.

"Finally, I am officially out of that damn box," Shadow claimed as he stretched his legs.

"Again Shadow, nobody likes a curser," Tails said.

"Let's go; we might be able to win," Metal Sonic said.

Look at that; Team 3 has officially taken the lead and they are now heading towards their fourth obstacle, which is the Waterfall Wreckage.

* * *

><p><span>Team 4<span>

Unbeknownst to Metal Sonic, a certain white bat took note of all his actions.

Rouge quickly ran towards the box and opened the secret compartment and grabbed the key.

"How did you know that the key was there?" Vector questioned her.

"Well, let's just say working for GUN for the past three years has totally paid off," Rogue told her teammates as she unlocked their handcuffs. "I didn't get my powers to sneak into the men's locker rooms in the gym for nothing.

"Same here sister, all right people let us move on; we have a challenge to win here," Daisy announced.

And look at that, Team 4 is off as well, leaving the other teams behind.

* * *

><p><span>Team 5 <span>

"Any luck Toadette?" Luigi checked.

"Nope, still looking, and eating," Toadette responded.

"Well it can't possibly be that hard to find a key can it?" Charmy wondered.

"Maybe not, but it sure is hard to find this small note," Toadette replied as she carefully took out a note she found in the box.

* * *

><p><span>Team 6<span>

"Any luck Espio?" Dr Eggman asked.

"Not yet, now please keep it down; a ninja needs to be focused," Espio said.

"Well could you hurry up? It is just a small freaking key; why the hell do you need to be so focused?" Wario grumbled.

"Shut up!" Espio yelled back.

"For crying out loud, will you two stop arguing?" Donkey Kong complained. "It is already bad enough that this box is so small, I do not need you guys to add on."

"Wait a second," Dr Eggman said suddenly.

**Dr Eggman: out of nowhere, this thought just happened to come to my mind.**

"Espio, try looking inside Donkey Kong's box for the clue," Dr Eggman suggested.

Espio immediately went towards Donkey Kong's box and found a secret compartment used to hide the key.

"Wow, why didn't I figure that out?" Dry Bones wondered.

Espio used the key to unlock all of the handcuffs and all of the players in Team 6 headed off.

Team 6 is off as well, leaving Teams 1 and 5 behind.

* * *

><p>The players in Team 1 were still searching for their key when Knuckles found a small note.<p>

"Hey guys, look at what I found!" Knuckles showed him teammates.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Waterfall Wreckage<p>

"Gosh, this sure is a huge obstacle course," Tails noted.

The fourth obstacle was slightly similar to a bridge, the only thing different was that there is a heavy downpour on the bridge and there were no handles or railing on the bridge.

"Ok, let's do this," Metal Sonic said.

"I think I shall go first," Shadow suggested.

"Wait, I think I have a better idea, I think all of us should joins our hands together and carefully make our way across the bridge; that way if any one of us falls or loses their balance we can help to stabilize them," Rosalina suggested.

"I agree with Rosalina," Cosmo told her teammates.

**Cosmo: Ever since that conversation I had with Rosalina earlier this morning, I have full trust in Rosalina that she would help us out.**

"No problem," both Tails and Metal Sonic agreed. Shadow, however, was slightly hesitant to do so.

"Fine, you guys may do as you wish," Shadow grumbled.

"Shadow, please join us, I mean, this isn't a solo challenge, this is a team challenge, and to win, we need to have good teamwork skills with each other, so please, can you just join us?" Rosalina pleaded with the black hedgehog.

**Shadow: As much as I disliked working with others, I had to agree that what Rosalina said does make sense.**

"Fine, I'll join hands with you guys," Shadow agreed reluctantly.

The 5 teammates joined hands together and slowly made their way across the bridge carefully, slowly but steadily.

* * *

><p>"All right guys, let's go through this," Dixie Kong announced.<p>

"Not really feeling like it," Rouge replied unenthusiastically.

"It'll be easy, all you have to do is scream and run," Daisy said.

Before anybody could respond to the hyper princess, the ear splitting scream came back again.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Skillfully, yet quickly, Daisy easily breezed through the 400 meters long bridge, and miraculously cleared the fifth obstacle as well, leaving her teammates dumbfounded.

Whoa, I cannot believe it! Daisy just cleared BOTH the fourth and fifth challenge within 53.29 seconds, just when Team 3 cleared the Waterfall Wreckage.

**Waluigi: Gosh, how on earth can Luigi survive with a girlfriend this hyper?**

"...Ok, now that the hype girl is through to the last obstacle, what are we supposed to do now?" Waluigi questioned.

"Simple, we all just run across the bridge without screaming, after all, it is worth a shot," Dixie Kong suggested to Waluigi, Vector and Rouge.

After finishing her sentence, Dixie immediately ran across the bridge without screaming. Within a minute, she was already at the end. Just at this moment, Teams 6, 1 and 5 arrived at the fourth obstacle.

Ok, so let me get this straight, Teams 1, 5 and 6 have just arrived at the fourth obstacle. Everyone from Team 3 has already cleared the Waterfall Wreckage, and Dixie Kong and Daisy from Team 4 have already cleared it as well, and Daisy is already at the Dark Maze waiting for her teammates to get there. Things are getting heated up here... but wait, where on earth is Team 2?

"Finally, you guys are here," Mario exclaimed in relief.

Blaze, Birdo, Silver all took off their respective accessories while Mario helped Amy to take off her accessories.

"Ugh, it is about freaking time you got me out of here!" Amy shouted. "Now then, more importantly, where is the darn key?"

"I don't know, but I found this note here and I think it could link us to the key," Mario stated, showing them the note.

Upon inspecting the note, Birdo understood what it meant.

"Mario, go look in Amy's box; maybe the key is in there," Birdo suggested.

"Okie dokie!" Mario cried out, looking in Amy's box.

* * *

><p>"Ok, we have reached the 10 steps," Shadow responded upon clearing the Waterfall Wreckage.<p>

"So we'll each take a pair of footprints and jump across to the other side," Metal Sonic concluded.

However, Rosalina had another thought on her mind.

"Guys, I don't think this is how it works," Rosalina told her teammates.

"I'm sorry, I don't get you," Tails said.

"Look at the footprints, they are all of different size, two footprints are large, one foot print is medium size and the last two footprints are small, so I think that the small and medium size footprints are red herrings, maybe we should all use the large footprints, that way at least 2 people can be on the footprints to help support each other," Rosalina pointed out.

**Shadow: Oh god, exactly how freaking high is this girl's IQ?**

"Ok, so who will be with whom?" Cosmo questioned.

"In my opinion, I think the best option is for Metal Sonic and Shadow to jump first, then they should wait there for Tails and Cosmo to jump and I should be the last one to jump," Rosalina suggested.

"All right, you ready Shadow?" Metal Sonic asked.

"I was born ready," Shadow answered.

"I thought you were born in ARK," Metal Sonic corrected.

"That is not the case!" Shadow growled.

"Guys, please save the arguements for later," Tails suggested.

The two hedgehogs then got a running start and jumped to the two large footprints, Shadow on the first one and Metal Sonic on the second one. After they had control of their balance they gave Cosmo and Tails the signal to jump. However, the two of them were slightly worried about their own potential.

"I don't know if I can do this," Cosmo said with doubt in her voice.

**Tails: Even though I have encountered this situation many times, I am still very worried about this.**

"Maybe you should go first Rosalina," Tails suggested.

"No, the two of you can do it, I know that the both of you are not confident about yourselves and you think you will not make it through, but you guys just need to believe in yourselves and be confident that you can do it; I have faith in the two of you," Rosalina reassured her two timid teammates.

Upon hearing what Rosalina had just said, both Tails and Cosmo suddenly felt a surge of confidence within themselves.

"Thank you so much for believing in us Rosalina, we owe you big time for this," Tails stated.

"No, it is all right, you don't have to," Rosalina said.

"But you will owe us big time if you do not jump here, and fast; Team 4 is almost completing the fourth obstacle," Shadow shouted from across.

Rosalina turned her attention to Team 4 and realized that Vector, Rouge and Waluigi had approximately 100 meters left to go before completing the fourth obstacle.

"Guys, I think it would be best if you both got a head start," Rosalina suggested.

Tails and Cosmo silently nodded and got prepared to jump.

"Best of luck you guys," Metal Sonic yelled from across.

Cosmo and Tails clenched their fists and teeth and ran as fast as they could. Upon reaching the edge of the platform they took a small hop and jumped as far as they could, unsure of whether or not they would make it to the small footprint platform.

* * *

><p><span>Team 2<span>

"Finally, we are free from these ridiculous chains that are called handcuffs," Amy said in relief.

"Man, that sure was smart of the producers to hide the key in that box," Silver noted.

"All right, let us move on," Mario said.

"Wait, since we are at the checkpoint let us just take a break for five to ten minutes," Blaze said.

**Amy: Blaze, it is already bad enough that we are in last place right now, and yet you still want to take a break for a few MINUTES?**

"Blaze, come on, will you quit this type of lazy attitude?" Amy protested.

"Ugh, well what the hell do you actually expect from me?" Blaze defended herself. "Since the pink dinosaur refuses to let me take a break throughout the whole entire challenge, how on earth do you expect me to be able to be a good team leader? I am so telling you, if I had the choice I would have let one of you pink weaklings be the leader so that you would crumble under the pressure."

"Oh, you did not just call be weak!" Amy growled.

"You are the one, who is in the wrong, and yet, you are blaming it on us; we have been doing our best in this challenge, and you failed to communicate with us and did not even work together with us." Birdo argued back with her team leader.

"Um, girls..." Mario tried to break up the fight.

"Trust me, you two are so freaking girly that I can guarantee you two that if you were the team leader, you wouldn't even have survived up to this far; in fact, you two would not even be in this game, because you two are a bunch of idiots and you have clearly no strength inside you," Blaze cut Mario off.

"Why on earth are you acting so immaturely?" Birdo demanded to know.

"Maybe because you "pink" girls are in my team," Blaze insulted.

"What kind of a team leader are you?" Amy yelled in frustration.

"One that wishes you weren't in this game," Blaze replied.

"Will you seriously cut it out?" Both Amy and Birdo growled.

"Shut up!" Blaze shouted.

"Girls, I think it is best if we head on with the game," Silver interrupted the fight.

**Silver: Amy and Birdo were getting into a huge outrage with Blaze and I figured that if we didn't move on, not only would we humiliate ourselves, but we would most likely break away from each other.**

"Fine, if Miss I Refuse to Work with Other People insists on staying here, then let her be!" Amy shouted.

"Fine, if that's how you people want it, then it is fine by me!" Blaze growled as she stormed off from her teammates in anger and frustration.

**Blaze: How on earth did I end up getting these f***ing teammates?**

* * *

><p>"And that is exactly what happened, so far, at least," Silver concluded.<p>

"Oh my god, did that really happen?" Blaze wondered.

"Yep, wait, so you are saying that you do not remember the argument we had?" Birdo queried.

"No, as a matter of fact, I can't remember anything at all," Blaze confessed. "What happened after I stormed off?"

"Well, I do not want to break the bad news to you, so I'll tell you about it later," Silver told Blaze.

"By the way, you should probably get prepared, we are all going down to the hall at 8.30 PM," Mario reminded her.

"You mean 8.30AM," Birdo corrected.

"Yeah, what she said," Mario said.

"Oh boy, I am so not getting used to this," Blaze said as she reluctantly dragged her feet to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes Chapter 5!<strong>

**Toadette: Wow, it is kind of hard to tell which story you care about more. I mean; you update The Mario Girls Show very frequently, but the chapters are quite short. And as for The Faceoff, you have only uploaded 5 chapters, but all of your chapters are all so big and bulky.**

**Well, I don't like to pick favorites so I treasure my stories, my readers and my reviewers very much. So, if you would like to send a review, feel free to do so.**

**Rosalina: Just remember; please try not to send a bad review.**

**See you next time!**

**BYE!**


	6. The Big Game Part 2

**Hey guys, let us get back to the story!**

**Wario: All right, we are back again!**

**Daisy: Just make sure you don't release too much gas this time!**

**Again, I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to Nintendo or Sega.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: The Big Game Part 2**

* * *

><p>8AM<p>

Two girls were in the hotel lobby happily chatting away about the event yesterday.

"Boy, I sure hope that we don't get such a tough challenge today," Cosmo remarked.

"Don't worry Cosmo, I do not think the producers would be so cruel to exhaust all of us to death," Rosalina reassured her new friend.

"Speaking of which, I am still a little confused, how did the other teams fair in yesterday's challenge?" Cosmo wondered.

"Don't worry, if I am not wrong, this is exactly what happened," Rosalina said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday<strong>

**Time: Once again, I have no idea**

**Date: Once again, I have no clue either**

**Place: Like anybody even knows**

* * *

><p>"Whoa, that sure was a close shave!" Tails remarked.<p>

He and Cosmo had just barely made it to the big footprints. Thankfully, Metal Sonic and Shadow managed to grab on to their hands.

"All right, we have just one more footprint to jump to, let's do this people!" Shadow declared. "Tails, Cosmo, I think it is better if you two went first."

Apprehensively, Cosmo and Tails took a deep breath and attempted to jump on the second footprint. Upon landing on the second footprint, both Tails and Cosmo stopped and turned around just in time to see Shadow and Metal Sonic jumping on to the footprints.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Waterfall Wreckage<p>

It seems that Team 1 is currently ahead of Teams 6 and 5.

"All right guys, we are halfway through the obstacle," Hammer Bro exclaimed.

"Good, we had better be," Sonic replied.

**Sonic: I was literally freezing my fur off; the water was super cold!**

"Guys, can we just run for it?" Sonic suggested.

"All right, let's do it!" Peach shouted.

All the team members ran as fast as they could. Upon seeing their actions, Teams 5 and 6 also did the same. However, due to the fact that the members in Team 1 had very quick speeds, they were unable to catch up with them. To make matters even worse, they were continuously being pelted with cold water, reducing their visibility.

"So long suckers!" Hammer Bro teased the other teams upon seeing the exit.

At this moment Luigi decided to take matters in his own hands, or should I say, his own feet.

**Luigi: I knew that it probably would not be right to do my action; but I have to do it for the team.**

And it looks like Team 1 has completed the obstacle. Well, 3 of the players only.

Knuckles, Peach and Hammer Bro ran out of the obstacle and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Boy that sure was freaking cold!" Hammer Bro exclaimed.

"Well, we have been through worser times than this," Knuckles said.

Peach, however, had a concern about the other 2 players.

"Uh guys, are Sonic and Tikal still on the bridge?" Peach verified.

Before anyone could reply, a loud splash was heard. Shortly afterwards, another loud splash was heard.

* * *

><p>"Blaze, wait!" Silver called out to Blaze, going after her.<p>

"Well then, I guess it is just us then," Mario said.

"Not true; I am quitting," Amy muttered.

"So am I," Birdo grumbled.

"What, why do you two want to quit?" Mario asked.

"Simple, we are in last place, our team leader is useless and I was stuffed in a box for like forever!" Amy screamed.

"But we can't just quit like that!" Mario insisted the two girls.

"Mario, what is the point?" Birdo asked. "Let's just face the facts, we were never meant to win this game anyway."

**Mario: I really wanted to move on, but my teammates were all worn out and very disappointed; and I didn't want them to feel worse, so if they want to quit, I'll agree to it, I don't want to push them any further.**

"Ok then, of you want to then just do it; I'd rather you guys be happy than to fight with you two," Mario sighed.

Birdo walked up to one of the cameramen and silently told him their team's decision.

"We choose to forfeit this game," Birdo announced.

* * *

><p><span>Hold up people, I just got news that Team 2 has forfeited from this game. So this means that there are 5 teams who desperately want to win this challenge. But first, what was all that splashing about?<span>

Tikal was on the edge of the bridge, staring into the water.

Outside the waterfall, Peach was getting worried for Tikal and before anyone could react, she ran back into the waterfall to find Tikal and Sonic.

"Tikal, what happened?" Peach asked.

"Sonic got knocked into the water, by Luigi," Tikal explained.

"I am sorry, I don't quite get you," Peach stated.

"Look this is what happened," Tikal described.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

"All right Tikal we are heading towards the end!" Sonic exclaimed in relief.

"All right," Tikal replied. At this moment, Tikal suddenly took notice of Luigi taking off his left shoe.

Thinking that Luigi had got his feet wet or something, Tikal didn't pay much attention to him. Until...

"Watch out Sonic!" Tikal warned.

Luigi hurled his shoe in Sonic's direction and Sonic got knocked off the bridge and into the water, forced to go through the waterfall again.

* * *

><p>"And that is what happened," Tikal concluded.<p>

"Oh dear, now Sonic has to go through this all over again and with his fear of water, he's probably going to take a long time," Peach remarked. "And the other teams are catching up to us."

The other 2 teams were almost completing the obstacle.

Peach quickly bent down and took off her shoe and Tikal did the same.

**Peach: Well then, if Luigi dares to try this tactic then we wouldn't be afraid to try it either!**

"I shall go for Charmy, you aim for Wario," Peach said.

Tikal nodded her head in agreement.

The two girls quietly waited for just the right moment.

"Now!" Peach shouted, hurling her shoe at Charmy and knocking him off.

Tikal did the same thing, but due to her reduced visibility from the pelting water, she accidentally threw her shoe at Dr Eggman instead.

"Good, hopefully that will buy us some time," Tikal said.

"And if I am not wrong, Luigi must have learned that secret move by Daisy, explaining the other loud splash we all heard," Peach said.

* * *

><p>Miraculously, Cosmo and Tails had made it to the end of the obstacle. Metal Sonic had made it there too, but Shadow had some slight difficulties.<p>

Apparently, Daisy hurled her shoe at Shadow just when she was about to jump, knocking him into the water.

**Shadow: That flower girl so needs to be taken down!**

"Come on Shadow, swim faster, you'll be able to make it back to the course quicker," Metal Sonic shouted to Shadow.

Rosalina, however, had a different idea and jumped in to the water as well.

She swiftly swam towards Shadow to help it out.

"Are you all right?" Rosalina asked.

"Don't sweat it, I am the Ultimate Lifeform; I can withstand anything, except for humiliation," Shadow responded. "Whereas Daisy is the Crazy Hyper Girl, who surprisingly has very quick speed and good accuracy."

Not wanting to waste any time, Rosalina and Shadow quickly swam to the ladder.

"Rosalina, I got an idea, grab on to me," Shadow suggested.

The galaxy princess held on to the black hedgehog as he picked her up. Summoning up all of his strength, Shadow threw Rosalina all the way from the bottom of the ladder to the top.

Rosalina carefully landed on the ladder and took notice of Team 4. Dixie Kong and Vector were already through while Rouge and Waluigi were getting on the first footprint. Rouge was on the large footprint and Waluigi was on the medium size footprint. Daisy, of course, was already outside the final obstacle, The Dark Maze.

She turned her attention to the ladder and was impressed by the fact that Shadow was already back up.

"Wow, you sure are speedy," Rosalina commented.

"Thank you," Shadow responded. "But this really is not the time for any type of fangirl comments."

The two remaining players from Team 3 then got a running start and jumped all the way through the fifth obstacle.

"Now that sure was damn freaking easy," Shadow remarked.

"Come on guys, we have one final obstacle to clear before we seal the victory!" Metal Sonic exclaimed.

As the members from Team 3 headed to the last obstacle, Rouge and Waluigi skillfully landed on the platform after jumping from the second footprint.

"Gosh, you people are a bunch of slowpokes," Daisy commented.

"Whatever flower brat, let's just clear this challenge already," Rouge said.

And it seems that Teams 3 and 4 are off to the final obstacle, the Dark Maze. Meanwhile, let us take a look at how the remaining few teams are fairing.

* * *

><p><span>Team 1<span>

Knuckles and Tikal had gone to the beginning of the obstacle to help Sonic. Initially, Peach was supposed to be at the end of the obstacle with Hammer Bro, but she was concerned about her teammates' safety so she also decided to join them as well.

Wow, Peach is actually concerned about the sonic universe players' safety; seems to be very controversial.

"You all right there Sonic?" Tikal asked.

Sonic, was apparently drenched from head to toe and was breathing heavily.

"Yeah... I'm fine guys..., thanks for your concern..." Sonic stuttered.

"Well it's good that you are fine," Knuckles remarked.

"Are you sure that you are ready to go through this obstacle?" Peach asked.

"Yep, and let this be the last time I have to go through this," Sonic stated.

"If that is the case then we better keep an eye out for any flying shoes what so ever," Peach told her teammates.

* * *

><p><span>Team 5<span>

To the audience members' surprise, all 5 of the Mario universe players all went to help out the only player from the Sonic universe, Charmy.

"Gee, thanks for the help," Charmy replied.

"Don't mention it," Yoshi said.

"Now then, let us run through this waterfall and show those people what we are made off!" Toadette exclaimed with pride.

Upon finishing that sentence, all the 5 members from Team 5 started shouting like crazy as they all ran through the obstacle.

Team 5 sure is on a rampage here, and who would have thought that the all of the Mario players would go help the only Sonic player. Again, I do not want to be rude or anything, but this seems very controversial.

* * *

><p><span>Team 6<span>

For Team 6, they were not as helpful as the other teams.

"Oh for crying out loud, how long does that monkey take to get all the way here?" Wario groaned.

"Don't worry Wario, he should be here soon," Dry Bones reassured him.

"Well he better be; because the other teams are coming," Espio observed.

**Donkey Kong: Ok, you people stuffed me inside a box and now you are letting me clear this obstacle all by myself? Seriously, why couldn't I have been with Dixie Kong? Oh yeah, Daisy was in that team as well.**

**Daisy: Excuse me?**

* * *

><p><span>It seems that nobody from Team 6 is bothering to help out Donkey Kong, who happens to be halfway through the fourth obstacle. Meanwhile, it seems that Teams 1 and 5 have made it to the fifth obstacle.<span>

10 players hurriedly made their way to the Dark Maze, wanting to finish the challenge.

"So, how exactly does this challenge work?" Shadow questioned.

"Well, it is sort of like a game called Cyber Scamper in Mario Party DS; there is a certain path that leads you to the exit, however, every few seconds the path will disappear and they will start flashing these digital tiles on the floor, so you have to remember the path very carefully because you may step on a digital tile and think that the path is there when it isn't and you end up falling down," Rosalina explained.

"Ok Rosalina, two things, firstly, how did you know this game when you weren't even in Mario Party DS in the first place, secondly, can you elaborate a little further because I am quite confused," Metal Sonic said.

"Well, I am from the Mario universe so I do a lot of research on Mario stuff, and that includes all the Mario Party games, and I think basically you need to remember the entire path because there will be some red herrings that will throw you off your guard and you will fall into the water," Rosalina explained further.

"Ok then, we got it, let's go," Shadow ordered.

"Wait, guys gather round me; I have a suggestion," Rosalina told her teammates.

Well then, it seems like Team 3 is in the middle of a not-so-secret conference while Team 4 is already in the Dark Maze.

* * *

><p>Back with the other teams<p>

It appears that Team 1 is ahead of the others with Sonic, Knuckles, Peach and Tikal clearing the fifth obstacle and Hammer Bro on the second footprint.

"Come on Hammer Bro, you can do it!" Knuckles cheered him on.

**Knuckles: We were slightly behind the two teams so I was really hoping that we would be able to make up for it at this obstacle.**

Not wanting to waste any more time, Hammer Bro jumped to the platform in one swift movement, clearing the fifth obstacle.

"All right," Tikal said.

"Nice jump," Sonic praised while giving Hammer Bro a thumbs-up sign.

"Come on guys, there's just one last obstacle that stands in our way!" Peach exclaimed.

And Team 1 is off as well, now then how about the other two teams?

For Team 6, they were slightly ahead of Team 5 as Wario, Dry Bones and Espio were already through to the next obstacle while Donkey Kong and Dr Eggman were on the second footprint. Apparently, Donkey Kong, the strongest player of all the 30 players, had thrown Espio, Dry Bones and Wario all the way to the end of the obstacle.

**Dr Eggman: A huge shout out to Sonic and his crew, you people said that my legs were insanely long and funny. Well look who is laughing now? With the length my long legs, this challenge is a breeze.**

For Team 5, only Yoshi and Blooper were through whereas Toadette, Charmy and Luigi were on the second footprint.

Knowing they had no time to lose, Charmy and Toadette took a risk and tried to jump for the platform. However, they came up just a little short. Fortunately, their teammates were there to catch them.

"Thanks guys, we would have been toast if it hadn't been for you people," Toadette said.

Just as she finished her sentence, Luigi managed to jump on the platform and land safely.

"All right guys, let's move it!" Charmy squealed in delight.

* * *

><p>"Gosh, I can't see a thing; good thing we are all holding on to each other's hands," Tails remarked.<p>

Just like the fourth obstacle, Rosalina had suggested that all of her teammates held on to each other's hands tightly in order to clear the final obstacle without falling.

**Cosmo: There were like a bunch of tiles on the floor in many different colors and it confused and worried me because one of us may fall down at any moment.**

"Guys, close your eyes as well; it may help you out," Rosalina suggested.

The 4 Sonic players all did as Rosalina said so and hoped for the best.

"Hey, wait, I think I can hear some voices," Metal Sonic said suddenly.

"Yeah me too," Shadow agreed.

"Guys, keep quiet so we know who it is," Rosalina said quietly.

"Ow, you stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry!"

"That sounded like... Dr Eggman?" Shadow said surprisingly.

**Shadow: I was extremely shocked to hear Dr Eggman because I thought that we were way ahead of Team 6. And if he is already at the Dark Maze, that means all the other teams are too, well, except for Team 2 which has decided to quit the game.**

* * *

><p><span>And with Toadette being the final player to enter the Dark Maze, I can conclude that all the 5 teams are in the final obstacle. This is just so tense! Who will come out first?<span>

* * *

><p>"And that is part of what happened," Rosalina concluded.<p>

"Wow, I am impressed that you can actually remember all of that stuff from yesterday's big challenge," Cosmo remarked.

"Why thank you," Rosalina replied.

"Anyways, we better get ready to go, it is almost 8.30AM," Cosmo said.

The two friends got up from their seats and started heading to their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**So, which team completed the challenge first? Not to worry, all that will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**But of course, as we all know from the story, it will not be Team 2 for sure.**

**Amy: We get it already; do not rub it in our faces any further!**

**Also, majority of you may not know this, but I have a poll on my page asking you to vote for who you like more. The 2 options were Sonic and Mario.**

**Results**

**Sonic: 7 votes**

**Mario: 4 votes**

**Winner: Sonic**

**So, it apparently appears that Sonic wins this poll. Anyways, I have a new poll uploaded and you may feel free to vote as well.**

**You may feel free to drop a review or a comment, but no bad comments are allowed.**

**BYE!**


	7. Ending The First Day

**Hey people, how has it been going? **

**Man, it's already almost March. Gosh, it seems like just yesterday was the last day of 2011.**

**Anyways, enough with that random talk let us focus on the story.**

**I do not own any of the Sonic or Mario characters; they all belong to their respective video game companies, which happen to be Sega and Nintendo.**

**So sit back, relax, grab a big bucket of popcorn and enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 7: Ending The First Day**

* * *

><p>It is already 8.30AM in the morning; all of the players are now wide awake and are also ready to take on the challenges ahead of them today.<p>

But first, before we get started with Day 2 of The Faceoff, let us take a look back at the results of Day 1.

Note: This is the third and final flashback of the first day's challenge.

* * *

><p><span>When we last left, all the 5 teams that were still remaining had made it to the final obstacle, The Dark Maze. But the question is which team completed the challenge first?<span>

Gee, it seems that the teams are making some good progress in The Dark Maze, so let's make things a little interesting here.

Immediately, all the projected colored tiles disappeared and the maze was in complete darkness.

"Whoa, what the hell happened?" Shadow shouted.

"Don't shout into my ear Shadow," Tails said to the black hedgehog.

"I think that the producers must have turned off the lights to make it more challenging for us," Cosmo suggested.

"Either that or the game is about to end soon, which may indicate that all of the teams are in the Dark Maze, or one of the teams is almost at the exit, but the question is, who is it?" Rosalina stated.

**Rosalina: I had a gut feeling that the challenge was about to end.**

* * *

><p><span>Team 1<span>

"Guys, hold to each other tightly; we do not want to fall into the water again," Peach reminded her teammates.

Sonic nodded his head in agreement, remembering what had happened earlier on at the Waterfall Wreckage.

Slowly, the players were starting to pick up their pace as their confidence built up.

**Knuckles: We were all starting to move faster, even to an extent of running because our team clearly wanted to complete the challenge first, before the other teams.**

* * *

><p><span>Team 3<span>

"Guys, please move quicker, I can feel the presence of the other teams in the maze," Metal Sonic stated.

"For your information, they have been here since the lights were off fifty seconds ago!" Shadow shouted.

"Boys, please, quit this kind of childish attitude and get a hold of yourselves," Cosmo ordered her teammates.

**Tails: I knew that Cosmo desperately wanted to be the first team to win, but I did not expect her to be so determined that she would actually be brave enough to stand up against Metal Sonic and Shadow, and by that, I am referring to the fact that she addressed them with the term "Boys" and not their actual names.**

"Well then, hopefully we are almost reaching the exit," Tails stated.

Just at this moment, a loud shout was heard from somewhere else in the tunnel.

* * *

><p><span>Team 6<span>

"What do you mean by we have to turn around?" Wario questioned.

"I mean, that we have reached a dead end and can't move on any further because we would just be walking straight into a wall," Dr Eggman explained.

"Ok then, let us turn around," one of the players suggested.

However, it was not one of the players in Team 6.

Instead, it was from a member from Team 5, Toadette.

"Wait, so you people have been following us all this time?" Espio questioned.

"Dude, I am on your team, what on earth did you expect?" Dry Bones stated.

"Well I am sorry, for your information I do not have any eyes that can light up like flashlights," Espio argued.

**Donkey Kong: So apparently Team 5 has been following us since they entered the maze, they sure are a sneaky and tricky little bunch.**

**Luigi: at least on the upside, they did not realize us for quite a long time.**

* * *

><p><span>Team 4<span>

"People, keep on running!" Daisy screamed.

"Maybe you should just walk and shut your big mouth!" Rouge argued.

"Ladies, this is no time to fight," Vector ordered.

"That's right; I can see the light," Dixie Kong stated.

"Really, does that mean that you are dying?" Waluigi wondered.

"No, no really, I can see some light at that area; it is the exit!" Dixie Kong squealed in delight.

**Dixie Kong: at that moment, I felt that this enormous amount of pressure had been lifted from my body, it was finally over.**

* * *

><p>The crowd started going crazy, with people screaming and throwing food around. The reason: The results were about to be revealed.<p>

This suspension and intensity is so unbearable, exactly which team is going to jump into that water first?

"Guys, we are at the end," a voice said in excitement.

Everyone held their breath as the team that had completed the challenge first exited the Dark Maze.

Slowly and cautiously, Cosmo and Tails left the Dark Maze with Shadow, Rosalina and Metal Sonic right behind them.

Excitedly, they all ran towards the edge and jumped into the water with Shadow literally screaming out a ton of curse words on the way down.

Just as the team members entered the water, Daisy and the rest of her teammates all ran towards the edge of the platform and jumped into the water, right behind Team 3.

"All right, we did it!" Vector, Daisy and Dixie Kong exclaimed in excitement. Rouge and Waluigi, who desperately wanted their team to win, could only afford a small smile.

"Oh yeah, we f****** beat you suckers!" Shadow shouted.

"Hey black hedgy, what did I tell you about cursing?" Blaze, who was next to MC Hallyboo just like her teammates, shouted into the microphone.

"Why the hell do you always have to be with me, didn't your team disqualify from the challenge?" Shadow yelled.

"Yep, we just decided to stay here and relax while all of you people do all the hard work," Amy stated.

She and Birdo were both wearing sunglasses and drinking a milkshake and just calmly relaxing.

"You girls do know that your team will not be getting any points, don't you?" Dixie Kong asked.

"Yeah, whatever, like we care," Amy answered. "And for your information, all of you had better get out of the water because the other teams are coming."

Peach, Tikal, Knuckles, Sonic and Hammer Bro all ran out of the tunnel and got prepared to jump into the water.

"All right guys, let us count to three first," Sonic suggested.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

"You know what, maybe it is best if we were to count to ten, four..." Sonic said, scared of the water.

"Just move it already!" The remaining 4 players declared as they pushed Sonic down.

The blue hedgehog literally screamed for his life as he went into the water.

"All right!" the other 4 players exclaimed as they jumped into the water.

Another splashing sound was made as the members from Team 1 emerged from the water, and shortly afterwards, another loud scream was heard.

"Peach, you stay away from Sonic after you nearly killed him!" Amy screamed from the shore.

"Whatever," Peach shrugged.

By the next minute, the 15 players had already swum to shore and were calmly waiting for the last 2 teams.

"Look, here they are now!" Mario exclaimed out loud.

Everyone turned their heads to the top of the platform to witness the action.

All the last 10 players jumped into the water excitedly, hoping to get a reasonable amount of points.

Whoa, that sure was quite hectic, I am not sure which team actually entered the water first, let us take a closer look.

* * *

><p>Replay<p>

It apparently appears that all of the players in Team 6 entered the water just a split second before Team 5, so Team 6 takes the fourth position while Team 5 takes the fifth position.

* * *

><p>Learning that they had beaten the other team to the goal, the 5 players in Team 6 cheered in delight.<p>

As for Team 5, despite the fact that they lost to Team 6 by just a tiny split second, they were still happy for their victory.

"Go team!" The 5 players in Team 5 cheered.

**Dry Bones: I am really glad that our team was able to get 40 points; after all, that sure was a rough challenge.**

**Blooper: We may have taken the fifth position, but we are still satisfied, because all of us conquered this challenge successfully as a team.**

* * *

><p>"Wow, that sure was quite an intense challenge indeed," MC Ballyhoo concluded.<p>

All of the players nodded in agreement. Majority of them had towels to dry themselves and were all sitting closely together with their teammates, in the exception of Team 2, who seemed to be quite distant.

Blaze and Silver were sitting together, Amy and Birdo did were far apart from their teammates and Mario was slightly troubled.

"So, we have recorded down your scores and here are the rankings," MC Ballyhoo announced. "The first team to complete this course is Team 3!"

The crowd applauded for the team who had won the most amounts of points.

**Rosalina: All of us feel really proud of ourselves right now because we had gone to a rather rough start in the first challenge and we came storming back up in this game and we completed the game first.**

"The next team that completed the challenge slightly behind them was Team 4!" MC Hallyboo exclaimed.

**Waluigi: Well, I was kind of expecting to be the first team to complete, but I guess second place is still all right.**

"And the next team would be Team 3," MC Ballyhoo stated.

**Tikal: I feel quite satisfied with our results because I did not expect us to do this well.**

"And the team which came in fourth place by a split second is Team 6 while Team 5 takes up the fifth position," MC Ballyhoo said.

"Unfortunately, the last team, Team 2, had chosen to forfeit halfway through the challenge, so unfortunately, they do not get any points.

"Yeah, we got it already; do not rub it in our faces!" Amy yelled.

"And since that was the last challenge for today, let us see the rankings for Day 1," MC Ballyhoo announced. "The team which is currently in sixth place right now is Team 2; they won 20 points in The Bustling Breakfast Challenge and no points in The Super Team course."

**Birdo: Not to be offensive, but being in last place seriously sucks...**

"In fifth place is Team 5 who won 40 and 20 points respectively, making their total points for today 60," MC Ballyhoo continued.

**Blooper: I felt that we could have done better, but then again, this is still all right.**

"And currently in fourth place is Team 6 with 70 points: 30 in the morning and another 40 points in the second challenge," MC Ballyhoo said.

**Wario: I am glad that at least I helped my team to win half of the points in the Breakfast Bustling Challenge.**

**Daisy: You mean the Bustling Breakfast Challenge.**

**Bookreader233: Don't you have anything better to do Daisy?**

"And in third place is Team 3, who had a rough start this morning being the only team to earn no points, but with the completion of the Super Team course first, they are back in the race with 100 points!" MC Ballyhoo exclaimed.

The crowd applauded for Team 3's big comeback.

**Tails: I am glad that we managed to redeem ourselves in the second challenge because I thought it was over for us.**

"And in second place, with 50 points in the first challenge, and another 60 points in the afternoon, or evening, it's Team 1 with 110 points!" MC Ballyhoo proclaimed.

Everyone applauded for the players in Team 1, mostly for Sonic but still.

**Sonic: Now this is what I like to see!**

"And last but not least, in first place, gaining 60 points in The Bustling Breakfast Challenge for coming in first, and earning another hefty sum of 80 points for finishing in second position by just a bit, give it up for Team 4 who has 140 points!" MC Ballyhoo cheered.

Everybody, including the players in Team 4, cheered and screamed very loudly for the team.

**Vector: Now this is so going to be fantastic! If we keep us like this for every single day, we will be the eventual winners for sure!**

"Now then, with this business already taken care of, you players are now given an hour to take a break, meet me at the hotel's indoor theatre for one last special twist," MC Ballyhoo announced before walking off.

The 30 players, however, were paid no attention to the host's statement; mainly because they were glad that the huge challenge was finally over.

* * *

><p><strong>Metal Sonic: All of us really owe it to Rosalina, had it not been for her, our team would not be in third place right now.<strong>

**Blaze: Oh god, after an extremely tiring challenge, we still have something else to come, this seriously is all so tough and pressurizing.**

**Dry Bones: Man, this sure was an exhausting challenge, so I am glad we are finally done with it.**

**Peach: I am very proud of my team for putting such an amazing effort at the 2 challenges today.**

**Charmy: After what we have been through together, I think I have grown to like my teammates even more.**

**Waluigi: I do not know what else MC Ballyhoo has in store for us, but whatever it is, all of us will be ready for it.**

* * *

><p>It was now 7PM in Hotel Delphino...<p>

**Daisy: Correct pronunciation, wrong spelling.**

As I was saying, all the 30 players were in the theater inside the hotel and they were stunned to see such a huge audience and a huge stage. Unbeknownst to them, the producers have an even bigger surprise.

"So players, you are all probably wondering why you are here right?" MC Ballyhoo asked.

All of the players silently nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well then, you shall know now, you guys may come out now," MC Ballyhoo called out.

Everyone turned into the direction in which MC Ballyhoo was pointing to and got a rather big surprise when Cream, Vanilla, Marine, Jet, Wave, Toadsworth, Bobbery, Lubba, Vivian and Goombella came out on stage.

"Cream, what are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"Toadsworth, you too, shouldn't you be back at my castle right now?" Peach wondered.

"Settle down people, I will now reveal the last part of Day 1, and this is an activity that we will all have at the ending of each day, and it is called The LVP and MVP presentation," MC Ballyhoo announced.

"I have no idea what on earth you are trying to tell us," Blaze muttered.

"He means the Least Valuable Player and the Most Valuable Player," Daisy verified.

"Now then, let me explain, as all of you may have known, we are on live television right now and we almost everyone here has seen the live broadcast of the first day, so we asked the viewers to go online to our website and do this sort of poll," MC Ballyhoo explained.

"There is this segment where they can vote for the players, on one box is the player's name, and the other box is how much points they are willing to award them, they are able to give from 1 to 25 points, 1 if they feel that the player should be the LVP and 25 if they feel that the player should be the MVP of the day, and they are able to do so right as soon as the last activity of the day finishes, which happened to be the Super Team course, and then, they will have an hour to give points for certain players, and then once the time is up, the producers will tally up the points and come out with an average score for each player," MC Ballyhoo continued explaining. "And this is where it gets interesting, but before I explain this part, I think someone should electric shock Blaze because she looks like she could pass out any minute and we have no paramedics standing by at the moment."

"Well, I would be more than happy to do it, does anybody have a shocking device?" Knuckles said jokingly, only to be hit by Peach.

"Knuckles please behave yourself," Peach warned the red echidna.

**Blaze: I was pretty much already half dead when the first day started, so it is no surprise that I am in this condition at the moment.**

"First of all, we will get you players to be standing together in your own groups, and then we will call out the 5 players who received the lowest amount of points in no particular order, and one of them will be the LVP," MC Ballyhoo stated.

"And this is where the judges come in handy," MC Ballyhoo continued as he pointed to the 10 Mario and Sonic characters. "One of them will select 3 people whom they want to "save" and then there will be only two people left. And then, 3 more judges will be called out and they will have to decide on who they pick to be the LVP, or they would not choose at all, the player with the most picks by the judges is the LVP."

"But what if one of the judges chooses not to pick anybody and we end up with a tie?" Espio questioned.

"Then we will go according to the results of the poll and the player with lesser points will be the LVP," The host explained.

"Then wouldn't that be unfair if the LVP was not the player who received the lowest number of points?" Dixie Kong wondered.

"True, but that player is still in the bottom 5, so they just have to accept their fate," MC Ballyhoo explained.

**Yoshi: I had no clue what so ever on what MC Ballyhoo was saying, but I hope that it is good for our team.**

"So that is it for the LVP, I will get to the MVP later, but first I want all of you to get into your respective groups and to stand up, and before you do that are there any last questions?" MC Ballyhoo checked with the players.

"Yeah, could you please repeat every single you just said because I clearly did not know what the hell you were trying to tell us," Rouge said.

"Ignoring her, I want all of you to get into your groups now," MC Ballyhoo ordered.

All the 30 players stood up and went into their respective groupings, still pretty much unsure of the situation.

After doing so, the lights dimmed and there was serious music playing in the background and the audience started cheering.

**Shadow: I am confused here, am I on The Faceoff or X Factor right now?**

"I still just don't get it, why don't you just tell us the LVP and MVP and get this done with within 2 minutes?" Shadow asked.

"He probably wants to make this more suspenseful and interesting to the audience members," Rosalina guessed.

"No actually the producers came up with this plan mainly because they had nothing better to do," MC Ballyhoo answered.

"Now then, as I said so earlier, I will announce the bottom 5 in no particular order, so the person called out first may not necessarily be the player who got the least points or the LVP for the day," MC Ballyhoo announced. "So, without further ado, let us start this."

"The first player who is in the bottom five is... Rouge," MC Ballyhoo announced.

The five players in Team 4 were in complete shock.

**Dixie Kong: I just could not believe it, our team had done the best amongst the other teams, and yet one of our players was in the bottom five.**

Rouge, despite being overcome with disbelief, made her way to the front of the stage, praying for the best.

"The next player who is in the bottom five is... Amy," MC Ballyhoo continued.

Amy reluctantly trudged her feet to the front of the stage.

"The next player is... Wario," MC Ballyhoo revealed.

"What, no way!" Wario complained.

**Wario: This could not be happening; me, in the bottom five, it just does not seem possible.**

Wario went in front of the stage as MC Ballyhoo continued.

"The fourth player who is in the bottom five is... Blaze," MC Ballyhoo went on.

"Oh, I just knew it," Blaze said silently.

"Lastly, the final player in the bottom five is..." MC Ballyhoo said.

Everyone held listened closely as to who was going to the bottom five.

**Vector: I was really hoping that it was not a player from our team, we already have Rouge in the bottom five, and we cannot afford to have another player there.**

**Donkey Kong: I was really hoping that it would not be me.**

"Birdo," MC Ballyhoo revealed.

Silver, Mario, and even Birdo seem to be appalled.

**Silver: I could not believe it; 3 people from our team were in the bottom 5 and all 3 of them are all girls.**

Birdo silently went to the front of the stage, fearing that the LVP would be a girl from her team.

As for the other players, they were relieved and excited that they were safe.

**Tails: I sure feel relieved that everyone from my team is safe.**

**Yoshi: I feel that the fact that no one from our team got in the bottom five proves that we each have a developed a very good sense of teamwork with each other.**

"To all the twenty five safe players, please sit down at your respective couches with your team number," MC Ballyhoo said.

The audience members applauded for the remaining 25 players as they all went to their couch and sat down, awaiting the results.

"Now then, as for the five of you, Amy, Blaze, Birdo, Rouge and Wario, the five of you have received the least number of points and one of you will be the LVP for today," MC Ballyhoo explained.

**Amy: This is definitely not a good starting to the game.**

"And here is where the judges come in handy, they have been, and will be, monitoring every single player's progress in a special control room and they will judge each and every single one of you, at the end of the day, during the LVP and MVP session, they have the choice to decide the LVP," MC Ballyhoo carried on.

"Amongst the bottom five, each of them will choose 3 players whom they want to "save", and their choices are confidential and only one of the judges will be able to pick; so judges, please choose carefully," MC Ballyhoo continued.

The 10 judges nodded their heads in agreement.

"And then when it comes down to the bottom two, the remaining 9 judges will each pick the player whom they think deserves the be the LVP, again their choices are kept secret and only three of them will be called out to pick the LVP, they are also allowed to not pick any player as well, but once their decision is made, there is no turning back, and if the results happen to be tied, then the player with lesser points will be the LVP," MC Ballyhoo further explained. "So to all the judges and to the public as well, please pick wisely because it is not known which judge will be picked and your decision could help out a certain team."

**Tikal: Gosh, there sure is a lot of pressure on the judges.**

"But what if the LVP isn't the player who got the lowest number of points?" Mario asked.

"Well then, unfortunately, that is too bad and there is nothing we can do about it," MC Ballyhoo explained.

"Oh..." Mario replied.

"Hence, without further ado, let us begin," MC Ballyhoo announced.

The lights dimmed once again and the crowd started cheering.

"The judge that will pick the three safe players is... Cream," MC Ballyhoo said.

Cream's face lit up upon knowing that she could save three of the players.

Also, the three Sonic female players also felt quite relieved.

**Amy: Thank god Cream will be able to save three of us; I am pretty sure she would pick me first.**

**Blaze: Cream and I are quite close to one another, so I should be safe.**

As Cream made her way to the front, MC Ballyhoo got out Cream's choice slip and announced the results.

"The first player whom Cream is saving is..." MC Ballyhoo proclaimed.

**Espio: I was very worried because I felt that Cream would most likely not choose Wario.**

"Wario," MC Ballyhoo finished his sentence.

Gasps and cheers were heard from the audience members as Wario breathed a sigh of relief. Ecstatic, the yellow plumber went back to join his teammates.

However, the other players were not so enthusiastic.

**Rouge: Cream actually chose Wario to save first? That is unbelievable...**

It then became clear to everyone that since the last 4 players are female, the LVP for Day 1 was going to be a girl.

"The second player who is saved is... Birdo," MC Ballyhoo continued.

Birdo felt secured as she went back to join her teammates.

"Now, there are only 3 players remaining, 3 female Sonic players remaining, one from Team 4, the other two from Team 2," MC Ballyhoo remarked.

The last 3 players were quite worried, and also quite disappointed at the fact that Cream did not choose to save them and went for the other 2 Mario players instead.

**Rosalina: Somehow, it just seems quite ironic at Amy, Blaze and Rouge are the last three players. Though it could just be me...**

"The final player whom Cream is saving from the bottom two is..." MC Ballyhoo announced.

The audience members started screaming out names as the suspension was displayed.

**Amy: It just has to be me; Cream is much closer to me than she is with Blaze and Rouge.**

**Blaze: Cream, why did you have to save Wario and Birdo first?**

**Rouge: Two players from Team 2 and I am from Team 4, our team should have the upper hand but still...**

"Amy," MC Ballyhoo revealed.

Applauds and cheers were heard as Amy acted as him the tension had disappeared. Before she went back to her seat, Amy gave Rouge a friendly hug but completely ignored her teammate and team leader, Blaze.

"So Cream chose to save Wario, then Birdo, then Amy, Cream, would you please explain to us your decision," MC Ballyhoo requested.

"Well, I chose to save Wario first because not only did he help his team win 30 points in the first challenge, but I felt that he had put in a lot more effort than the remaining 4 girls," Cream explained.

**(Flashback of Wario taping the colored card to his team number earlier on in the morning)**

**Dr Eggman: I just knew that Cream would be reasonable enough to pick the right player.**

"Then I chose to save Birdo because she was the only one who tried to communicate with her teammates," Cream continued.

**Tails: So it looks like Cream wasn't making her choice based on favoritism as I had expected her to.**

"Lastly, amongst Amy, Blaze and Rouge, I chose to save Amy as I believed that she possessed the most amount of potential but she was not given a chance to display it to us yet," Cream concluded. "Blaze, Rouge, I really love you two, but I just felt that you did not do as well as the others, please try to understand."

**Knuckles: Whoa, I have never seen Cream this serious since Dr Eggman posted a picture of Vanilla on EBay.**

"So congrats to Wario, Birdo and Amy, the 3 of you are safe, the final two players are Blaze and Rouge who are from Teams 2 and 4 respectively," MC Ballyhoo stated. "Now then, the 9 judges will now pick one of the players to be the LVP."

The 9 judges took a minute to decide on their choice of the LVP.

After he was sure that all the judges have made their choices, MC Ballyhoo proceeded on with the extremely long procedure.

"All right, the remaining judges have already made their choices on who the LVP is, based on the results in my hand, and with whom the 3 judges are, I now know who is the LVP," MC Ballyhoo said. "And the 3 judges who will be picking the LVP are Bobbery, Goombella and Vanilla."

The 3 judges all proceeded to the front of the stage, ready with their explanations.

"Now then, these three have already picked the player whom they think deserves to be the LVP and Bobbery chose... Blaze," MC Ballyhoo announced.

**Dixie Kong: Phew, now that sure made me feel more relaxed, no offense Blaze.**

"I personally feel that Rouge helped out her teammates in the second challenge by noticing where the key was hidden by spying on the other team; sure it was very devious but at least she helped out her team save a whole lot of time, unlike Blaze who showed no sense of perseverance throughout the first day. Thus, Blaze is my pick for the LVP," Bobbery explained.

"So, if the next vote is for Blaze, that this means that Rouge is safe and Blaze is the LVP," MC Ballyhoo continued. "Goombella's choice is..."

Tension and suspension was created as the players from Teams 2 and 4 nervously watched on.

**Daisy: It just can't be Rouge; I am sure of that.**

**Silver: Blaze really did not do as well as she was supposed to, but I think she deserves a second chance, so giving her the LVP really is not good for her because she did not deserve it.**

Not wanting to delay any more time, MC Ballyhoo revealed Goombella's choice.

"Goombella picked Blaze," the host revealed.

Immediately, Daisy and the rest of the players from Team 4 ran out to Rouge while Blaze simply heaved a sigh of defeat. Silver and Mario, understanding how upset Blaze felt at the moment, went up to her and comforted her.

"I chose Blaze as the LVP because I felt that she was the weakest amongst all of the players today, no comments on Rouge," Goombella explained.

"So Blaze is the LVP for today, but what was Vanilla's choice?" MC Ballyhoo said.

"Well, I picked Rouge as the LVP because I felt that she showed very little effort in the second challenge by refusing to search for the clue in the cereal box and I felt that her act of spying on the other team was considered cheating, Blaze, however, also did not show any leadership qualities within her but I felt that she fared better than Rouge today, hence, I went with Rouge for my choice," Vanilla stated.

"All right players please make your way back to your seats now as I will have a bit of explaining to do," the host requested.

The players quickly made their way back to their respective seats and paid attention to what the host had to say.

"Now then, this is what will happen next, for the LVP, his or her team will lose ten percent of their points, and so since Blaze is the LVP for today, if we do the entire math correctly, we can conclude that Blaze team goes from 20 points to 18 points," MC Ballyhoo stated.

**Amy: Damn it! We are already in a horrible state and the host still has to deduct our points?**

"As for the MVP, we will not do the entire procedure, instead we will just announce who the MVP is straight away," the host explained.

**Hammer Bro: So basically you spend like forever to pick the LVP but you take lesser than half a minute to decide the MVP? The producers are lame.**

"The results are finalized; the player who receives the MVP award for today is..." MC Ballyhoo began.

**Luigi: It is most likely going to be a player from Teams 1, 3 or 4 at least that is what I think.**

**Metal Sonic: An LVP award will seriously pull the team down, but an MVP will really be an honor.**

**Sonic: Man, with so many players it is hard to pick only one MVP.**

"The MVP for today is Rosalina," MC Ballyhoo revealed.

Screams and cheers were escalated amongst the audience members as Rosalina and Cosmo hugged each other whist jumping for joy.

**Cosmo: Yes! I just knew it; I knew that Rosalina was definitely going to be a great help to our team.**

The other players all clapped for the galaxy princess for her victory.

"Now then let us ask the judges on why they felt Rosalina got the most number of points from the audience members," MC Ballyhoo said.

"For me, Rosalina was my pick for the MVP as well mainly because she displayed a great sense of teamwork in The Super Team Course and she communicated well with her other teammates," Lubba explained.

"She was always willing to lend a hand to every player throughout the game and she always offered good suggestions and advices; like when she asked her teammates to stop so that they could prevent Teams 1 and 5 from fighting, that is the act of a true player," Marine further empathized.

**(Flashback of Rosalina jumping into the water to help Shadow)**

"She always encouraged her teammates and showed great spirit today, and hence, she truly deserves to be the MVP for today," Vanilla concluded.

Everyone applauded for Rosalina.

"Congratulations to Rosalina and for being the MVP for today, her team will get an extra 10 points as a bonus!" MC Ballyhoo exclaimed.

**Shadow: Another extra 10 points; now Rosalina is truly a great help to our team. Looks like I was wrong about her.**

"And let me just reveal the results of the bottom five: Wario who was saved first had the fifth lowest number of votes, Birdo had the third lowest number of votes, Amy had the fourth lowest number of votes, Rouge, who was the last to be saved had the second lowest number of votes, and Blaze, who is the LVP for today, had the lowest number of votes," MC Ballyhoo revealed.

Silver and Mario turned to Blaze and she reacted as if she didn't care about the fact that she had the lowest number of points.

"And let us just take a look at the scores for today," the host announced as the scores were flashed on the screen.

**Team 1: 50+60=110**

**Team 2: 20+0-2=18**

**Team 3: 0+100+10=110**

**Team 4: 60+80=140**

**Team 5: 40+20=60**

**Team 6: 30+40=70**

"And that is it for Day 1, to all the players please go and have a wonderful night ahead, and we will see all of you tomorrow!" MC Ballyhoo exclaimed excitedly.

Everyone cheered and applauded and slowly went about their own ways as the 30 players also exited the theatre to enjoy the rest of their night.

**Sonic: Wow, that sure was quite a day! And now, it is time to go and enjoy the night!**

**Silver: Our team would have got the last position in the first challenge today if Shadow did not make a mistake, forfeited from the second game today, the LVP is our team leader, 3 of our players were in the bottom five, and we have lesser than 20 points. Gosh, if we want to at least catch up to Teams 5 and 6 we are going to have to put in a lot of hard work and sweat.**

**Rosalina: I feel really relieved that I was able to help out my team and I hope that I will be able to make even closer friendships with them.**

**Daisy: Considering the fact that we are currently in first place, and with the fact that we have three very powerful players in our team, namely me, Vector and Dixie Kong, I am sure that we will be doing extremely well in this game.**

**Charmy: I don't care what happened today, I am just glad that I am in this team; we are definitely going to have a lot of fun throughout the game.**

**Dry Bones: After a long and exhilarating day, I just want to go back to my room and relax.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bookreader233: At long last the first day is finally completed after 7 long chapters.<strong>

**Hammer Bro: Well it is about bloody time you are finally done with the first day! Think about it, if it took you about 8 months to finish just one day, and this game has fourteen days, then you are bound to take... forever to complete this story!**

**Toadette: Actually, to be precise, 112 months, which is about nine and a half years.**

**Bookreader233: Well I will admit one thing for sure, it is not an easy task trying to write a story, but despite all the obstacles, I will persevere and hopefully I will complete this story before 9 years.**

**Shadow: Speaking of which, was the LVP and MVP programme by any chance related to the X Factor?**

**Bookreader233: How did you know? Did you go look at my private information again?**

**Shadow: No actually Rouge and Daisy told me.**

**Bookreader233: Well it is true; I have moved off from American Idol to X Factor and that LVP and MVP session that will be conducted every day was my dedication to show that I love the X Factor a lot.**

**Marine: Aw man, you have become one of those people too?**

**Dr Eggman: Shut up raccoon! If Bookreader233 loves X Factor more than American Idol then just let him be.**

**Mario: Hey guys, what are you talking about?**

**Marine: Music- X Factor and American Idol.**

**Mario: ...Um, Ok**

**Bookreader233: Whatever, my fingers are going crazy from typing too much so I am just going to end the chapter right now. Please feel free to review and keep an eye out for my next chapter.**

**Everyone: BYE!**


	8. Eat and Exercise

**Hey again people, I am back with another brand new chapter.**

**As usual, I do not own any of the characters; they each belong to Sega and Nintendo.**

**Charmy: Ooh! Is that a camera?**

**Got to run people, enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 8: Eat and Exercise**

* * *

><p>It was already 8.32AM and all of the players were already in their assigned teams, well 29 of them were.<p>

That one player who was missing was the very first player who received the very first MVP award in the game, Rosalina.

"Where on earth is that girl, didn't she go downstairs with you earlier on today?" Shadow asked Cosmo.

"Well yeah, but then a few minutes before 8.30AM, she suddenly told me that she had to leave to do something important, and she did not tell me what it was or when she would return," Cosmo replied.

"This is bad, if Rosalina is not here soon, our team might get penalized," Tails claimed.

Being the team leader, Metal Sonic decided that he should bear full responsibility for Rosalina's absence

"In this case, I am going to go look for Rosalina," Metal Sonic said as he got up to his feet.

"Metal Sonic, I think it is a little too late for that...," Tails mentioned.

MC Ballyhoo had already arrived.

"Good morning players, I hope you guys had a good sleep last night," MC Ballyhoo greeted.

"Not a chance, one of the teams next door was blasting some sort of crazy and loud music on the radio and that prevented all of us from falling asleep," Dr Eggman complained.

"Rolling in the Deep is not a crazy song!" Daisy and Vector exclaimed.

"Putting that matter aside, it is now Day 2 of the competition and today we have brand new challenges for you players so that you would be able to grab some more points and catch up the other teams," MC Ballyhoo announced.

**Birdo: after such a horrible day yesterday, I am really praying that our team can do better today.**

**Sonic: Considering the gap between my team and Teams 3 and 4, we should be able to score better than them if we put in our utmost effort today.**

"And as I am sure most of you may have noticed, especially Team 3, Rosalina happens to be absent right now," MC Ballyhoo pointed out.

**Cosmo: Rosalina did not tell me what she was up to, but I hope she is all right.**

**Luigi: from the fact that she was the MVP yesterday, I am assuming there must be some reason from Rosalina's absence; I mean, it is just not like Rosalina to disappear all of a sudden.**

However, one certain player, the LVP, knew where she was.

"The answer for that, is in this private footage that we shot yesterday at midnight, which may also be today at 1AM," MC Ballyhoo explained as he pushed a button on a remote control.

"Wait, where did all those equipment come from?" Peach asked.

"Don't ask Peach; you are most likely not going to get the answer," Tikal told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret footage that was shot<strong>

**1.14AM**

A purple feline cat made her way out of the elevator and to the luxury suite at the 23rd storey. Calmly, she went towards the area where the host was sitting comfortably and sat down on the chair provided.

"You wanted to see me?" Blaze confirmed.

"Yes, as we all know, your team is in the last position for now," MC Ballyhoo pointed out. "And one thing you all might not know is that we have arranged all types of special twists for every day, and maybe every challenge, just like the key hidden in the box, the note hidden the cereal, and Team 3 being able to have breakfast by surrendering their points. Right now, we have a special twist for the team in last place, which is your team."

"Um firstly, why did you ask for me only and secondly, are all of these meeting going to held at this late every day; if so, then I think I would collapse very soon?" Blaze questioned the host.

"Simple, you are the group leader for Team 2, hence it should be up to you to make the decision," MC Ballyhoo explained. "Since your team is in this state right now, we want to lend you a helping hand by giving you a choice: You can choose to eliminate a player for tomorrow only, and that player must not be in the team which is currently in first place, which is Team 4."

Blaze doubted if the host was really helping her, or trying to sabotage her.

"It is your decision so think wisely, it could be an advantage and yet at the same time it could be a disadvantage," MC Ballyhoo reminded her.

"In that case..., I choose to eliminate...," Blaze stuttered.

**Blaze: It was so tough, I could only eliminate one player for tomorrow only, and all of them seem so good. But if you ask me, I think I know who my biggest threat truly is.**

**Daisy: Nobody asked you.**

**Get out of here Daisy!**

"It would have to be the player who received the opposite award than me, the MVP for Day 1, Rosalina," Blaze concluded.

"All right, it has been decided, you are eliminating Rosalina for tomorrow's challenges, you may now return to your room and we will see you tomorrow," MC Ballyhoo said as he got up from his seat.

Blaze got up and was about to leave when MC Ballyhoo called her.

"By the way, the reason why we had this meeting this late was because I wanted to see if you last through it, and considering your weary state right now, I highly doubt so," MC Ballyhoo said before he entered his room.

Blaze simply just rolled her eyes as she went back to her room.

"What a weird host," Blaze commented.

* * *

><p>"And that is the end of the footage," MC Ballyhoo announced.<p>

Most of the players turned to the purple feline cat.

**Silver: I could not believe that Blaze did not tell me about that incident.**

**Rouge: Good thing that Blaze was not allowed to select any of the players in Team 4; otherwise, she would have eliminated Daisy instead of Rosalina.**

"Anyways, putting that matter aside, for your first challenge of the day, you players will have to split up, and here are two categories that might give you a hint," MC Ballyhoo explained as he pushed a button on the remote.

At once, two categories appeared on the screen for the players to choose: Great Gym & Fantastic Food.

"Now then, pick one player to go under the Great Gym category and the rest of you will stay under the Fantastic Food category, Team 3, since you are short of one team member you will only have 3 players in the Fantastic Food category, so do pick wisely, you have a minute to do so," MC Ballyhoo said.

* * *

><p><span>Team 1<span>

"All right people, who is going to the gym?" Hammer Bro asked.

"I would go with either Sonic or Knuckles because they seem to be the more physically stronger players of the team," Peach suggested.

"Don't mean to be offensive to you Sonic, but I would choose Knuckles because in terms of power, he seems slightly stronger than you," Tikal said.

"All right, I'll go to the gym and I'll do my best; after all, they did not give me the job of protecting the Master Emerald for nothing!" Knuckles boasted about him.

"Ok, it is settled," Sonic said.

* * *

><p><span>Team 2<span>

"My pick, either Mario or Silver," Birdo offered.

**Birdo: Obviously we should pick a boy to go for the Gym category, after all, boys are stronger than girls. And besides, the three of us girls were all in the bottom five yesterday, bottom four to be more exact.**

"Um..., I think it is best if Mario goes because he just seems like he would do better than me," Silver said.

"All right, if that is want you want, and then I guess I will go under the Great gym category," Mario replied.

* * *

><p><span>Team 3<span>

"So we have already lost a member and now we have to pick someone to go to the gym," Metal Sonic wondered.

"If you ask me, I would highly recommend that Shadow should go because he seems to be the strongest member on our team," Tails suggested.

"True, but I am still curious, where exactly is Rosalina anyway?" Shadow thought. "I mean, surely the producers must have given her some sort of a role."

"But where would she be; with the players at the gym or the players doing the Fantastic Food category?" Cosmo wondered.

* * *

><p><span>Team 4<span>

"Gym, obviously the strongest player here, Vector," Dixie Kong stated.

Vector, Rouge and Waluigi nodded their heads in agreement but Daisy had something else in mind.

"What makes you think that Great Gym means a physical challenge, for all we know, the category name could be a red herring," Daisy suggested.

"Well then who else can we send over?" Rouge questioned Daisy.

"Me," Daisy said.

**Daisy: I don't think the Gym players will necessarily be doing a physical challenge; maybe it could be a break or something else.**

* * *

><p><span>Team 5<span>

"Ok people, who is the most appropriate player for Great Gym?" Yoshi asked.

"Wait, maybe we should be thinking from a different angle, instead of thinking who is the most suitable player for the gym, we should be focusing on the Fantastic Food category," Blooper suggested.

"Well, we know that Yoshi, Charmy and I are definitely in that category, so now we just have to pick between Luigi and Blooper," Toadette stated.

"Honestly speaking, I am fine with whatever choice you want," Luigi said.

"All right, then I guess I will be going to the gym," Blooper answered.

**Blooper: Luigi would do better at the Fantastic Food category than me; and besides, he will have Toadette, Charmy and Yoshi to depend on if the challenge gets too hard for him, unlike the Great Gym category where he will be alone.**

* * *

><p><span>Team 6<span>

"Think about it, none of us has breakfast yet, so the player under the Great Gym category would have a tougher time, so we need to pick a player that would be able to withstand the challenge," Dr Eggman explained.

"Well then, it would be Espio," Dry Bones pointed out.

* * *

><p>"All right players I have already gathered your decisions and this will be the arrangement for the challenge," the host said.<p>

**Team 1**

**Great Gym: Knuckles**

**Fantastic Food: Sonic, Peach, Tikal and Hammer Bro**

**Team 2**

**Great Gym: Mario**

**Fantastic Food: Amy, Blaze, Birdo and Silver**

**Team 3**

**Great Gym: Shadow**

**Fantastic Food: Cosmo, Metal Sonic and Tails**

**Team 4**

**Great Gym: Daisy**

**Fantastic Food: Vector, Dixie Kong, Rouge and Waluigi**

**Team 5**

**Great Gym: Blooper**

**Fantastic Food: Luigi, Toadette, Yoshi and Charmy**

**Team 6**

**Great Gym: Espio**

**Fantastic Food: Dr Eggman, Dry Bones, Wario and Donkey Kong**

"All right, good luck to all of you; Fantastic Food players please make your way to the breakfast bar yesterday and the Great Gym players, please follow me," MC Ballyhoo instructed. "Also, Fantastic Food players do not eat any food yet."

The players then went their respective ways.

**Hammer Bro: Seriously, Team 4 chose Daisy to go to the gym? ...Then again, they may have made a wise choice...**

**Cosmo: I am going to do what Rosalina instructed me to do yesterday, to pay attention to every single detail around me.**

* * *

><p>The 6 Gym players followed MC Ballyhoo as he took them to the gym located on the second storey of the hotel. Before they entered the gym, they took notice of a very familiar person.<p>

"Isn't that Rosalina?" Shadow asked.

The MVP yesterday was wearing a white tracksuit, beige sport shorts, and a blue wristband on her left hand, a pair of white based sport shoes with white socks, and a small white face towel rested on her neck.

"What exactly is that girl up to this time?" Knuckles asked.

The 6 players went inside the gym and went up to Rosalina.

"What a coincidence; you are here as well!" Mario exclaimed.

"Not really the best fashion choice though..." Daisy commented about Rosalina's clothes.

"Guys, please pay attention to the host," Rosalina told them.

The 6 players turned around and faced the host.

"Now then, your job here is simple; for the first half of the game, all you need to do is work out, and you can do anything, lifting weights, running on the treadmill, pull-ups or push-ups, etc," MC Ballyhoo explained. "During every 10 minutes or so, a Shy Guy will come to examine each of you for a minute and if you are not exercising, points will be deducted, understand?"

"And how are the points awarded?" Espio asked.

"They will be awarded during the second half of the game; so for now, all you people need to do is work out, you may also feel free to look around the gym, but when the Shy Guy arrives, you must be exercising, got that?" MC Ballyhoo answered.

The 6 players nodded their heads in agreement.

"All right, I will be upstairs at the buffet bar with your other team members who are about to realize that the food is not really going to be so fantastic, good luck and I will see you soon!" MC Ballyhoo said before he went out of the gym.

"So, what do we do now, do we just work out?" Blooper asked.

"I am not sure, but I think someone else would," Daisy said slyly.

All 6 of them turned to Rosalina and asked her for hints.

"Sorry but I was strictly told not to leak out any secrets, but I can tell you that you should start working out soon because the Shy Guy will be here in ten minutes," Rosalina replied. "I apologize for not telling anybody about this, but I can explain this to you later, for now, just focus on what you are doing."

**Shadow: I could really tell that Rosalina desperately wanted to tell me something but it seemed like she was not allowed to do so.**

**Mario: Somehow, I think Rosalina is trying to give us a hint, so I am going to keep a close watch on her because she seems like she knows something.**

* * *

><p>MC Ballyhoo entered the buffet bar and saw all the players seated at their respective places.<p>

"Well then, I hope all of you are prepared for your challenge because you guys can help your team win up to 120 points!" MC Ballyhoo exclaimed.

**Amy: Now that could really help to boost our team.**

**Waluigi: If our team were to win all 120 points, we will be able to further extend our lead.**

"As you can see, there are ten cards face down on this table right here, and I will randomly pick one of the cards and underneath the card, there is a question," MC Ballyhoo explained. "I will read out the question and give you four possible answers, and you will have 20 seconds to select an answer, and if you get it right, you earn 10 points, and if you get it wrong, you earn no points."

"What will the question be about?" Cosmo asked.

"Well, it can be about anything, so put on your thinking caps and think hard," MC Ballyhoo replied.

**Dr Eggman: This is going to be easy for my team since I am here.**

"Afterwards, each team will be given a certain type of food on a tray, depending on your answer; if you answer the question correctly, you get a more simpler type of food, but if you answer incorrectly, you get a rather disgusting type of food," MC Ballyhoo continued. "Each team has one minute to clear their dish and if they do, they earn 20 points, but if they don't then they earn no points."

"And based on the fact that you said this challenge is worth 120 points, there are going to be four questions right?" Charmy asked.

"Yep, your math sure is quite decent for a small bee, is everyone ready?" MC Ballyhoo said.

All the 24 players nodded their heads.

"Then let us begin!" MC Ballyhoo declared.

The host went towards the table and picked up one of the cards and read out the question on the other side.

"First question: Where was the potato first cultivated as a crop? A- Africa, B- Europe, C- America, D- Asia," MC Ballyhoo read out the first question. "Your time starts now!"

"What the hell..." Hammer Bro stuttered.

"Are you kidding me?" Rouge asked.

"Who on earth knows the answer to this?" Amy complained.

20...19...

* * *

><p><span>Team 2<span>

"What do we do now?" Birdo panicked.

"I have no clue or thoughts," Silver admitted.

"I would go with America because it just seems like it would bring me good luck," Blaze suggested.

"What kind of logic is that, Miss LVP?" Amy questioned Blaze.

"Hey, don't go criticizing me ok, you are pretty dumb as well," Blaze argued.

**Blaze: America just seems like it was a better choice to pick.**

* * *

><p>3...2...1...0<p>

"Time's up, please reveal your answer!" MC Ballyhoo declared.

**Team 1: B- Europe**

**Team 2: C- America**

**Team 3: B- Europe**

**Team 4: B- Europe**

**Team 5: C- America**

**Team 6: A- Africa**

"Team 6, you were the only team that picked Africa as an option, why did you choose it?" the host asked.

"Well, Africa just seems like as if it is the country that has the most cultivated crops, and that could include the potato," Dr Eggman explained.

**Dr Eggman: When the host said "questions", I thought they were going to be some normal questions, not a bunch of crazy questions!**

"All right, the correct answer is... C, America," the host revealed.

"All right!" the players in Team 5 cheered.

"Told you that America was a lucky choice to pick," Blaze told Amy, who was dumbfounded.

"For answering the question correctly, Teams 2 and 5 will have to eat this... a small portion of spaghetti with 3 meatballs," MC Ballyhoo revealed the dish.

"Well that seems simple enough," Toadette commented.

"As for the other 4 teams, you will have to eat these... 4 pieces of fried chicken," MC Ballyhoo revealed the other dish.

"That's the disgusting dish... come on!" Wario said.

The assistants helped to distribute the food to the respective teams.

"Now then, you have a minute to clear your food if you want to earn 20 points, ready?" MC Ballyhoo asked.

All the players nodded their heads.

"Go!" MC Ballyhoo declared.

"Don't eat it yet," Cosmo told Metal Sonic.

"Why not," Metal Sonic asked.

"Something tells me there is more than meets the eye with these chicken wings; let's study the other teams first," Cosmo suggested.

The players from Teams 1, 4 and 6 had no longer taken a bite of their chicken wings before they dropped it on the table.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention, the chicken wings have been filled with wasabi, chilli, pepper and a huge amount of hot sauce," MC Ballyhoo reminded the players.

"AH!" A large number of players screamed.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Shy Guy, the red one, asked.<p>

The 6 players, 7 including Rosalina, who were working out, stopped and looked up at the ceiling.

"That sure must be a heck of a challenge up there," Knuckles commented.

"Ok, you guys are doing fine, keep working out, another Shy Guy will come and check on you later," Shy Guy told them.

The 7 players watched as Shy Guy left and continued to work out.

* * *

><p><span>Team 1<span>

"My tongue is freaking hot right now! And I have worked with Bowser a lot of times," Hammer Bro shouted.

"Ok, that's it; I am not eating this, I would be dead by then," Peach surrendered.

Tikal was gulping down glasses of water while Sonic had an extremely determined look on his face.

"Guys, get me a whole tank of water because I am seriously going to need it right now," Sonic told his teammates.

* * *

><p><span>Team 2<span>

The 4 players were heavily stuffing the spaghetti and meatballs into their mouths in order to complete their dish.

* * *

><p><span>Team 3<span>

"Lucky for you otherwise we would be burning hot by now," Metal Sonic told Cosmo.

"So, should we still attempt to do eat the chicken wings?" Tails asked.

"I don't think so; I mean, we have only 3 players and at this rate, there is no way we can finish this on time, so it is better for us to save our appetite for the other dishes," Cosmo suggested.

* * *

><p>As for Team 4, all of the players had already chosen to give up.<p>

Team 6, however, was still going strong with Donkey Kong and Wario trying their best to swallow the hot chicken wings.

* * *

><p><span>Team 5<span>

The 4 players were just about to finish their last portion of their dish.

"All right, we have eaten all the balls!" Charmy exclaimed as he swallowed the last meatball.

Immediately, Toadette spit out the water that she was drinking.

"Charmy, please try not to say something too disturbing, I am a girl!" Toadette squealed.

The other 3 boys stared at her for a while before realizing Toadette's point, and also realizing that Charmy said something rather disturbing.

"Good thing nobody heard that," Luigi commented.

* * *

><p>60 seconds later<p>

"All right players, stop what you are doing, it is time to tally the results!" The host announced.

The players stopped eating and wiped their mouths.

"Apparently, Teams 1, 2, 5 and 6 managed to complete their dishes but Teams 3 and 4 did not manage to do so," MC Ballyhoo tallied the results.

**Round 1**

**Team 1: 0+20=20**

**Team 2: 10+20=30**

**Team 3: 0**

**Team 4: 0**

**Team 5: 10+20=30**

**Team 6: 0+20=20**

"Ok players, please clear up your tables and get prepared for the next round," MC Ballyhoo instructed. "And by the way, Donkey Kong, Wario, you did not have to swallow the bones as well.

**Tikal: Hopefully the next dish will not be something so... hot.**

**Dr Eggman: We must try our best to get the next 3 questions correctly because the dishes would be easier for us.**

* * *

><p>"Is everybody all right?" Green Shy Guy asked.<p>

All the 7 players nodded in unison.

"Well, it is good to see that all of you are still working out, keep working out to get stronger!" Green Shy Guy encouraged before leaving the gym.

"Why was that Shy Guy green?" Mario asked.

"Because the host only said that a Shy Guy will come and check on you, he did not necessarily mean the same colored Shy Guy," Rosalina explained.

"Well, we know the rule, keep working out as long as it is around," Espio said.

"Or perhaps something more..." Rosalina muttered softly.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys prepared for the second question?" MC Ballyhoo asked.<p>

"That depends on the difficulty of the questions and the disgusting level of the food," Dry Bones replied.

"Anyways, here is your second question: How many numbers are there on an alarm clock? A- 13, B- 14, C- 15, D- 16," MC Ballyhoo read out the second question. "Your time starts now!"

* * *

><p><span>Team 1<span>

"What, isn't the answer supposed to be 12?" Hammer Bro asked.

"Yeah, the numbers on a clock are only from 1 to 12," Tikal added on.

"Which is why there is no correct answer," Hammer Bro concluded.

"Not really, all you got to do is rack your brains," Peach told them.

* * *

><p>"Time is up, please show your answer!" The host announced.<p>

All the teams had the same answer: C- 15

"And the correct answer is C, so congrats to all the teams!" The host revealed.

**Peach: Sometimes it pays to have a best friend who is an expert in riddles, Daisy.**

**Charmy: At first I was confused, but then I realized that the numbers 10, 11 and 12 could be broken up to form the 6 numbers 1, 0, 1, 1, 1 and 2 respectively.**

"For answering that question correctly, all of these teams will be eating this, a slice of cheese cake," The host revealed. "Your time starts now, please do not eat the plates along with the cake."

* * *

><p>"So, how is everybody doing?" Yellow Shy Guy asked.<p>

"Pretty good," Rosalina replied as she was running on the treadmill.

Daisy and Shadow were on the treadmills beside Rosalina, Knuckles and Espio were lifting weights, Mario and Blooper were doing chin ups; to put it in perspective, everybody was sweating.

"Well then, good luck and keep working out!" Yellow Shy Guy encouraged.

* * *

><p>"All right, your time is up, let us take a look at the results, apparently all of the teams managed to complete their cheese cake, so congratulations," MC Ballyhoo announced.<p>

**Team 1: 20+20+10=50**

**Team 2: 30+20+10=60**

**Team 3: 20+10=30**

**Team 4: 20+10=30**

**Team 5: 30+20+10=60**

**Team 6: 20+20+10=50**

"Now then, on to question number 3: What is the definition of "hypotenuse", A- The side of a trapezoid, B- The side of a triangle, C- The side of a square, or D- The side of a rectangle?" MC Ballyhoo asked.

* * *

><p><span>Team 6<span>

"Now this is easy, everyone who has studied mathematics in high school will know the answer to this!" Dr Eggman exclaimed, relieved that the question was in his favor.

"In that case, it makes complete sense why I do not understand this question at all," Dry Bones stated.

* * *

><p>The 7 players at the gym were all pushing themselves to their limits, despite the fact that they were sweating profusely.<p>

"So, how did you know that Blaze chose to eliminate you?" Shadow asked Rosalina while maintaining his pace on the treadmill.

"Well, after Blaze had made her decision, the producers came to our room and asked for me, they explained everything to me and I had no choice but to keep it a secret till the first mission today, which is this mission," Rosalina answered as she continued running.

Daisy, seeing how strong Shadow and Rosalina were doing, decided to challenge them and heavily increased her speed.

"But how were they able to notify you without us realizing?" Shadow asked. "Besides, the producers did not even see you during the morning."

"True, but they did knock on the door; well the knock could not be heard clearly because Team 4 was having a very loud party in their room, but I could vaguely hear footsteps at the front of our door," Rosalina explained.

Shadow was unable to come up with a word after hearing what Rosalina has just said.

"...Uh so, can you give us some hints about this mission?" Shadow checked.

Rosalina shook her head in response.

Unbeknownst to the two players from Team 3, Daisy was furiously waving her arms to attract their attention; she even increased the speed of the treadmill to the maximum, which proved to be a bad idea because she accidentally tripped and got thrown off the treadmill, and yet, Shadow and Rosalina still did not notice her, until they heard a loud crash.

They stopped running and turned around to see Daisy on top of Knuckles laughing very hard.

"Wow, even when I am running, I am still luckier than you!" Daisy teased Knuckles whom she had landed on when the treadmill threw her off.

"Ok, how on earth is it possible that she was thrown off a treadmill and actually landed on me when I am fifteen feet away?" Knuckles demanded.

"Technically, you are seventeen feet away," Espio corrected.

"Shut up!" Knuckles roared with anger as Daisy got off him.

* * *

><p><strong>Mario: Honestly speaking, this challenge is not as tough as I thought it would be; maybe one of the girls should have done this.<strong>

**Blooper: There is definitely going to be something involving Rosalina in order to score points, if only I could figure out what it was.**

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of Chapter 8. So, how was it?<strong>

**Exactly how will the Great Gym players get their points? How will Team 3 fair without Rosalina? Will Team 2 be able to make a big comeback today?**

**Charmy: There's the camera, I have been looking all over for it!**

**Got to go, see you soon people!**

**BYE!**


	9. Back In The Game

**Hello again people, welcome to Chapter 9 of The Faceoff!**

**Sonic: Do you actually think this story could have more chapters than your other stories?**

**Well it is kind of hard for me to tell right at the moment, but regardless, I will still put in my fullest effort in every single one of my stories.**

**Cosmo: That is good to hear from you.**

**As usual, I do not own sonic characters or Mario characters as everything is owned by Sega and Nintendo respectively.**

**Dixie Kong: All right, let us begin with this story already!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Charmy: Finally, I found the freaking camera again!**

**Everybody: Charmy, quit it and go get a life!**

**Chapter 9: Back in the Game**

* * *

><p>"All right players, time is up, please reveal your answers!" MC Ballyhoo ordered the players.<p>

**Team 1: B- The side of a triangle**

**Team 2: B- The side of a triangle**

**Team 3: B- The side of a triangle**

**Team 4: A- The side of a trapezoid**

**Team 5: A- The side of a trapezoid**

**Team 6: B- The side of a triangle**

"Now then Team 3, why did you pick B as your answer?" MC Ballyhoo asked the team members.

"We all came to an agreement that the answer was B because we have all learnt this before," Metal Sonic answered.

"Sadly, we learnt this when we were trapped in a cage," Tails stated.

"Will you just forget about that crazy incident already?" Vector yelled.

"The correct answer is in fact B: The longest side of a triangle is also known as the hypotenuse, so congrats to Teams 1, 2, 3 and 6 for earning 10 points!" MC Ballyhoo cheered.

**Peach: This just goes to show that even if you are a rich girl who gets picked on by many others due to your weakness, you can still be very smart.**

**Waluigi: Well then, looks like we are stuck in another mess yet again; let us hope that Daisy is doing well in her game.**

"And this will be the simple dish... a big slice of pizza that is cut into four equal parts," MC Ballyhoo revealed.

"That is the simple dish?" Blaze checked.

"Well, you can either take it or leave it," the host replied.

"We will take it," Blaze answered quickly.

"And as for Teams 4 and 5, you also have to eat a big slice of pizza, but this pizza is not cut into any pieces at all, and to add on to the difficulty level, this pizza is topped with cheese, onions, mayonnaise and a lot of cherries," the host said.

"W... who on earth puts cherries on a pizza," Toadette asked. "That is just plain stupid!"

Unfortunately for Toadette, she did not get her answer as the dishes were served to the teams.

"Your time starts now!" MC Ballyhoo said.

The players started biting into their slices of pizza.

* * *

><p><span>Team 1<span>

"Good thing they cut this pizza into 4 equal slices, that sure makes things easier," Tikal stated.

Just like Teams 2 and 6, they had each assigned one player with their own slice of pizza.

Tikal and Sonic were calmly eating their slices while Peach and Hammer Bro stuffed a huge piece of their slice into their mouths.

"Ok look, I know that food in the Mario universe is more realistic as compared to food in the Sonic universe, but you do not have to eat at this fast pace; you are not some food freak like Wario, Donkey Kong or even Dr Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I heard that!" Dr Eggman roared.

"Like I care," Sonic responded.

* * *

><p><span>Team 5<span>

The team members came up with a "smart" way to make their food more delicious.

They had removed all the mayonnaise, cherries and onions from the pizza and they were all happily enjoying their treat.

"Ok, I amdefinitely not going to have breakfast today," Luigi decided.

* * *

><p>Gray Shy Guy walked into the gym and greeted the 7 players before walking off.<p>

"Ok, that was little bit weird," Blooper remarked.

"Why the hell are the Shy Guys constantly changing colors, there must be some sort of a connection," Shadow grumbled.

"Either that, or it could merely be a red herring to distract us," Mario suggested.

"Red..." Daisy stuttered.

"Yeah, a red herring is like a..." Knuckles tried to explain.

"I know what it is!" Daisy snapped back angrily.

"Sheesh, I was only trying to be nice..." Knuckles mumbled under his breath.

"Although I am not sure of the connection, but the different colored Shy Guys does not seem to be some mere coincidental," Espio thought.

At that moment, Daisy figured out what the real mission was this whole time.

**Daisy: Different colored Shy Guys, constant checks in ten minutes, red herring, working out; it is all coming clear to me right now!**

* * *

><p><span>Team 4<span>

"Oh god, this truly is a tough dish," Dixie Kong remarked.

She and Vector were the only 2 team members that were still attempting to complete the dish. Waluigi had already given up on the dish; Rouge was, well, sleeping.

"Wake up Miss Sleeping Bat!" Vector yelled into Rouge's eardrums.

The white bat was taken by surprise and fell off her chair, in an attempt to regain her balance, she grabbed on to Waluigi, who grabbed on to Dixie, who grabbed on to Vector.

"Wow, even when she is sleeping she is still a dangerous threat," Dixie Kong said.

"Nobody asked you!" Rogue roared.

All of a sudden, a loud ear piercing scream was heard.

"Huh, looks like Daisy was not kidding when she said that her ears are planted in all the walls of the hotel," Waluigi noted.

* * *

><p>"All right, time is up!" MC Ballyhoo announced as he examined the dishes.<p>

"Apparently, only two teams were able to complete their dish this time: Teams 1 and 6, the other teams were not able to do so; Teams 2 and 3, the other two teams that had received the easier dish, tried their best and cleared most of their dish, but did not finish the entire dish," MC Ballyhoo tallied up the results.

**Metal Sonic: Looks like Blaze did drag our team down by eliminating Rosalina for today.**

"Team 4 was not able to clear their dish, and neither was Team 5," MC Ballyhoo continued.

"But... but we ate finish the huge slice of pizza!" Yoshi moaned.

"Um, true, but you did leave behind a huge pile of mayonnaise, onions and cherries underneath your table and that is considered cheating, which is not allowed," MC Ballyhoo explained.

"Ok, who was the dumb idiot who thought the team could slip away with the victory by hiding everything underneath the table?" Charmy demanded.

Yoshi, Toadette and Luigi just stared at Charmy in silence.

"Oh, it was me..." Charmy said softly in an embarrassing tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Team 1: 50+10+20=80<strong>

**Team 2: 60+10=70**

**Team 3: 30+10=40**

**Team 4: 30+0=30**

**Team 5: 60+0=60**

**Team 6: 50+30=80**

* * *

><p>"Well, it appears that Teams 1 and 6 are currently in the lead, while the other teams are all trailing behind, in this final round, what could happen?" MC Ballyhoo created the suspension.<p>

**Amy: Blaze was right, this guy is a weirdo.**

**Dr Eggman: Our team should be able to beat Team 1, I mean come on, Donkey Kong and Wario could eat anything, including the bones that they ate in the beginning.**

"Now then, since Team 4 is in last place at the moment, I will let them decide on the card, but, I will not read out the choices," MC Ballyhoo said.

Vector, the team leader, went forward and chose a card.

"Fourth and final question: Alphabetically, who is the last judge that appeared yesterday in the LVP and MVP session?" MC Ballyhoo read out the final question.

All of the players were rather stunned by the last question of the game.

* * *

><p>"Wow, you guys must have spent quite some time working out," Blue Shy Guy remarked.<p>

"We sure have," Daisy and Knuckles boasted.

"Well then, good luck for your challenge, you will so need it," Blue Shy Guy said before he left.

"Luck has got nothing to do with it, **Blue** Shy Guy," Daisy said, heavily empathizing on the word "blue".

"Sorry, what did you just say?" Knuckles asked.

Daisy merely turned and walked away while whistling.

"Freak," Knuckles said silently.

* * *

><p>"All right, time is up, please show me your answers," MC Ballyhoo announced.<p>

**Team 1: Vanilla**

**Team 2: Vanilla**

**Team 3: Wave**

**Team 4: Vanilla**

**Team 5: Vivian**

**Team 6: I don't know, so just give me the freaking dish already! (As copied from Team 6's answer)**

"Apparently, the correct answer is actually... Wave, so congrats to Team 3 for solving the toughest question," MC Ballyhoo proclaimed.

Tails, Metal Sonic and Cosmo cheered in happiness.

"Now then, I know that all you are probably desperately waiting for your dishes, but there is another twist; you see, since this is the toughest question and did not have any choices at all, the team that answered the question correctly will earn the full 30 points!" MC Ballyhoo exclaimed.

The other players were in shock as Metal Sonic, Tails and Cosmo applauded.

"And with that final adding of marks to the total, we have now completed the Fantastic Food challenge, let us take a look at the results," MC Ballyhoo said.

**Team 1: 20+30+30+0=80 points**

**Team 2: 30+30+10+0=70 points**

**Team 3: 0+30+10+30=70 points**

**Team 4: 0+30+0+0=30 points**

**Team 5: 30+30+0+0=60 points**

**Team 6: 20+30+30+0=80 points**

"All right, that is all you players need to do for your game, you may proceed and have your breakfast or do whatever you like, just be sure to meet here again by noon, I will see all of you soon," MC Ballyhoo concluded.

**Vector: Gosh, we were so good yesterday and yet we scored the lowest points in this challenge, Daisy is not going to be happy.**

**Cosmo: Overall, I am rather proud of myself, because my team still got quite a good score despite missing one very strong player from our team.**

**Dry Bones: It is a small shame that we did not manage to score higher than Team 1, but just like MC Ballyhoo said, we can either take it or leave it.**

* * *

><p>Back at the gym, the players were still training intensively as they waited for the next Shy Guy to arrive. And somebody did arrive, but it was not Shy Guy.<p>

"So players, it seems that all of you had really been working out for quite a while, now then if you could all just follow me for your challenge," MC Ballyhoo instructed the players.

All of the players followed MC Ballyhoo to a certain area of the gym where MC Ballyhoo had put together 6 tables and a few sheets of paper.

MC Ballyhoo instructed the 6 players to go to one of the tables and listen to his instructions.

"Now then, I will now ask you a question that is worth 35 points, get it right, and the points are yours, are you ready?" MC Ballyhoo told the players.

The 6 players from the different teams nodded their heads and waited for the question.

"All right, the question is: Five different colored Shy Guys went to check on you every ten minutes while you were working out, list the sequence in which they arrived," MC Ballyhoo read out the question.

"Ha, I knew it!" Daisy exclaimed softly.

"You have 90 seconds to answer this question, good luck, your time starts now!" The host announced.

The 6 players all racked their brains in an attempt to correctly remember the sequence.

For the only female Great Gym player, the question was not of any difficulty to her.

**Daisy: Good thing I suggested that I should be the Great Gym player; because Vector would not have expected MC Ballyhoo to ask him this question.**

"Ok, let's see, the first Shy Guy that entered was a red one, the next one was a Green one, as indicated by Mario..." Blooper tried to recall the sequence.

**Blooper: Apparently all the effort we put in for working out all went to waste.**

* * *

><p>"All right, time is up, please reveal your answer!" MC Ballyhoo ordered.<p>

**Knuckles: Red, Green, Gray, Blue and Yellow**

**Mario: Red, Green, Yellow, Blue and Gray**

**Shadow: Red, Yellow, Green, Gray and Blue**

**Daisy: Red, Green, Yellow, Gray and Blue**

**Blooper: Red, Green, Yellow, Gray and Blue**

**Espio: Red, Green, Yellow, Blue and Gray**

"Hmm, it seems that Daisy and Blooper have the same answer, Mario and Espio also have the same answer, while Knuckles and Shadow have their own answers, and this is the correct sequence: Red, Green, Yellow, Gray and Blue, so congrats to Daisy and Blooper for winning 35 points for their team!" MC Ballyhoo announced.

"Yeah, I did it!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Sheesh, I know you just won some points for your team but do you seriously have to act like as if you are on drugs?" Blooper asked.

"As for the other 4 players, you unfortunately, did not get the sequence correct and thus, you do not win any points for your team," MC Ballyhoo continued.

"Oh crap," Shadow grumbled.

**Knuckles: Can't believe I was not able to identify that certain flaw with the Shy Guys.**

**Espio: If only if I had paid more closer attention to the Shy Guys, I might have been able to help my team big time.**

"Now then, for your second part of your challenge, I will leave it to Rosalina," MC Ballyhoo said as Rosalina came to the front.

"All right, just a few minutes ago, your teammates in the Fantastic Food category just completed a challenge that was worth 120 points, what you need to do is guess how much points they have acquired, firstly, you players have 20 seconds to decide on what range of points did they get: A- 0 to 30, B- 31 to 60, C- 61 to 90, or D- 91 to 120?" Rosalina said. "Best of luck to you, your time begins now."

The 6 players started thinking of how well their other teammates had performed.

**Daisy: I have very high expectations of my teammates, and I hope my intuition was right.**

**Mario: It is unknown how well my teammates performed; they could have done badly again, or they could have stepped up their game in that challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Players, I am afraid that your time is up, so please reveal your answer," Rosalina announced.<p>

**Knuckles: C- 61 to 90**

**Mario: C- 61 to 90**

**Shadow: C- 61 to 90**

**Daisy: D- 91 to 120**

**Blooper: C- 61 to 90**

**Espio: C- 61 to 90**

"Now then, Daisy, you were the only player that picked option D, could you please explain to us why?" Rosalina requested.

"Well, that is because I am extremely confident of my teammates' ability, and plus, it sure seems ironic that the only girl here in the Great Gym category also happens to be the most confident player," Daisy said.

"Well then, here is the second question: Now that you have decided what range your team scored, try to guess how many points they won, give the exact number and you will win points, give the wrong answer, and you will not earn any points," Rosalina explained to the 6 players. "Hence, if your range is already incorrect in the first place, then you will not win any points for the second question, best of luck, your twenty seconds begins now."

**Espio: I think my team should fall under the range I had picked; I just do not know how many points they scored.**

* * *

><p>"All right, your time is up, please show your answers," Rosalina commanded.<p>

**Knuckles: 80 points**

**Mario: 85 points**

**Shadow: 80 points**

**Daisy: 110 points**

**Blooper: 87 points**

**Espio: 70 points**

"All right, let me explain the process, if you had answered the first question correctly, you will earn 5 points and also earn a chance to score 40 points in the next question, but if you did not answer the question correctly, then you would not earn 5 points, and you would automatically lose the chance to score 40 points," Rosalina explained. "And as for the first question, 4 of you gave the correct answer whereas 2 of you did not do so."

**Shadow: Getting this question wrong would cause us to lose 45 points, which I really need since I answered the first question on the Shy Guys incorrectly.**

"The 4 players who had answered correctly are Knuckles, Mario, Shadow and Espio while the two players who answered incorrectly were the two players who got the first question correctly, Daisy and Blooper," Rosalina revealed.

While the 4 player heaved a sigh of relief, Daisy's jaw dropped upon learning she did not give the correct range.

**Blooper: It is unfortunate that I did not guess the range correctly, but then again what are the odds that the other 4 player would actually pick the correct score?**

"Also, one of the 4 players actually picked the correct score to win 40 points, that player is from Team 1, Knuckles," Rosalina announced.

"All right," Knuckles cheered.

"And so that concludes the Great Gym challenge, let us check out the final scores," MC Ballyhoo announced while he walked to the front.

**Team 1- Knuckles: 0+5+40=45 **

**Team 2- Mario: 0+5+0=5 **

**Team 3- Shadow: 0+5+0=5 **

**Team 4- Daisy: 35+0+0=35 **

**Team 5- Blooper: 35+0+0=35 **

**Team 6- Espio: 0+5+0=5 85**

"And that concludes the score for the Great Gym, now then, may I request for all seven of you to go about your own way and meet me at the buffet bar by noon for lunch, I will see all of you soon," MC Ballyhoo announced as he left the gym.

**Daisy: I am so disappointed in myself! Well, technically, I am extremely disappointed with my teammates because I had very high expectations of them.**

**Rosalina: If there is one thing I learnt from that game, it is the fact that Daisy is an extremely confident player but she can tend to get too complacent at times.**

* * *

><p>At directly 12PM at noon, all the 30 players gathered in the buffet bar as MC Ballyhoo had called for an important briefing.<p>

"Ok players, as all of you know, you just had 2 challenges just a while ago, and I will now reveal the results of both challenges," MC Ballyhoo announced.

"After adding the two scores together, the team that got the lowest points is Team 4: They scored 30 out of 120 points in Fantastic Food, and 35 out of 80 in Great Gym, summing up to a total of 65 out of 200 points," MC Ballyhoo stated.

Daisy was in complete shock and disbelief as she turned to face her teammates.

"Followed by that are Teams 2 and 3: They both scored 70 out of 120 and only 5 out of 80, leading to a score of 75 out of 200," MC Ballyhoo continued.

**Silver: Aw man, I thought for sure we could do better than that!**

"In the middle, is Team 6: They scored 80 out of 120 and only 5 out of 80, making their total score 85 out of 200," MC Ballyhoo said.

"Wait, you scored only 5 out of 80 points?" Wario asked Espio.

**Dr Eggman: From the way Espio faired, it is safe to say that the Great Gym category may not have been a physical challenge.**

"In second place is Team 5: They scored 60 out of 120 and 35 out of 80, making their total 95 out of 200," MC Ballyhoo announced.

The 5 players applauded and cheered for being ahead of the other teams.

"And last but not least, is Team 1, who completed ahead of the other 5 teams: They scored 80 points out of 120 and 45 out of 80, making their total and final score 125 out of 200 points!" MC Ballyhoo exclaimed.

All of the players, though rather disappointed, applauded for Team 1.

**Hammer Bro: Ok, I am not really good in mathematics but I am pretty sure that our score is more than the average... I think...**

"And that sums up the first two challenges of today, afterwards, we will be having another huge challenge in the late afternoon, or perhaps early evening, and we have also planned a treat for you players; we have prepared a big feast for all of you with a huge varieties of food for you players, so please enjoy!" MC Ballyhoo exclaimed.

Though most of the players were tired, they were still excited about the buffet they were having.

* * *

><p><strong>Team 1: 125 points<strong>

**Team 2: 75 points**

**Team 3: 75 points**

**Team 4: 65 points**

**Team 5: 95 points**

**Team 6: 85 points**

* * *

><p><strong>12.30PM<strong>

All of the players were in the buffet bar enjoying the lovely food prepared for them with the other hotel guests.

"Now this milkshake is amazing!" Tikal exclaimed.

"Believe me, there is even more to come," Peach told her.

As Peach and Tikal went about to take some more refreshments, Cosmo and Rosalina had a chat with each other.

"Wow, you sure were lucky that you did not bite into that chicken wing; otherwise your mouth would have been piping hot," Rosalina commented.

"Looks like all of us underestimated the title "Great Gym" and thought it was a physical challenge," Cosmo sighed. "And you just played along with the players?"

"Yep, it sure was tempting to give them some hints," Rosalina said as she picked up a piece of ham with a pair of tongs.

She and Cosmo had a small portion of their food on their plates and they were heading into the snacks corner, with the donuts at the beginning of the section. Cosmo took one look at the small note placed on the table and her interest sparked up.

"Hey look at this note they placed here," Cosmo told Rosalina. "It says here that these are very rare donuts that were first founded in 417BC by some guy called Dino Donut who was the fifth son in the Donut family, hence explaining why these things are called donuts."

"And he was also a kind person with a sweet personality," Rosalina completed the sentence as she looked at the donuts.

There were 3 different types of flavors, chocolate, strawberry and almond, and they were all neatly arranged in their respective rows, with there being 25 chocolate and almond donuts and 20 strawberry donuts.

"Come on Rosalina, let us move on," Cosmo suggested.

"One second, let me go put my plate down first, I think I need to go to the bathroom, you go on ahead and I will see you later," Rosalina said.

"All right," Cosmo replied.

She went ahead while Rosalina went to find a table to put down her plate but not before grabbing a certain donut from the tray.

Meanwhile, Donkey Kong and Wario were facing off in a mini eating competition. Both of them were furiously eating anything and everything they could find, even from the other player's plates.

"Guys quick eat up your food before the fatties come over and gobble it down," Amy teased only to get her foot stepped on by Blaze, who immediately pushed the blame to someone else.

"Daisy, how dare you step on my teammate's foot," Blaze roared.

"Nobody asked you, and if you want to push the blame on me, could you actually do it smartly like a professional and not dumbly like an idiot?" Daisy requested.

"That is it, time for a food fight!" Blaze demanded.

Upon hearing the two words "food fights", Luigi immediately dropped his plate of spaghetti and took cover while Toadette, Charmy and Yoshi quickly grabbed a huge pile of food.

* * *

><p>After a chaotic lunch which seemed like a civil war, the players gathered in the lobby for a briefing on the game later on.<p>

"Ok, so it seems that all of you managed to get out of lunch unharmed, so let me brief you players on the last challenge of the day called Shy Guy Says," MC Ballyhoo announced.

"I get it, it is similar to the game Simon Says, but Shy Guy will be playing the role of Simon," Daisy immediately responded.

"True, but at least let me do my job and explain the rules, there will be a total of 5 rounds where Shy Guy will be using his confusing commands to try to get you out of the game, survive through the first four rounds, and you will be in the final round where you get a chance to compete with the remaining players and be the winner," MC Ballyhoo elaborated. "However, make one simple mistake, and you are out of the game, is that clear?"

The 30 players nodded in agreement.

**Birdo: Come on, Shy Guy says, this should be the easiest game ever!**

**Dry Bones: Though on hindsight it looks like an easy question, it could be rather tricky; after all, the commander is Shy Guy!**

"However, we have yet another twist, and if you were eating the donuts today, you would have noticed," MC Ballyhoo said.

The players listened attentively to what Shy Guy had to say.

"If you had studied carefully, you would have seen a small note beside the tray of donuts," MC Ballyhoo explained.

"Yep, I saw it," Cosmo replied.

"Me too, but it was just some crazy history about donuts, so I did not really care," Sonic added on.

"Well, if you had actually studied the note carefully, then you would have noticed a small flaw, let me announce the facts on this donut," MC Ballyhoo read out the contents on the note which Cosmo and Rosalina had said earlier on today.

"Doesn't that seem the least bit strange to you people?" Shy Guy asked.

The players stared at the host while some chatted with their teammates.

"Well, it did to me, so I figured that the note was a hint, and I picked out clues like "fifth" and "sweet" and carefully studied the donuts, afterwards I picked the fifth strawberry donut in the row, because strawberries are quite sweet, and then I carefully sneaked away to the bathroom without anyone noticing," Rosalina explained. "Inside the ladies room, I tore the donut into two pieces and in one of the pieces I saw this piece of paper that was folded into a very small piece, so I took it out and looked at it."

"Girl, could you cut to the damn freaking chase already?" Rouge rudely interrupted.

"I will take over from here," MC Ballyhoo steeped in the conversation. "This was what was written on the note: Present this note to MC Ballyhoo before the meeting in the lobby and earn a reward, if you are Rosalina, you are back in the game, if you are another one of the 29 players, you have just helped your team to earn 50 bonus points."

"And Rosalina handed me this note before this meeting, so do you know what it means?" MC Ballyhoo asked.

The 4 Sonic universe players in Team 3 immediately felt a sense of joy.

"That is right; Rosalina is back in the game!" MC Ballyhoo exclaimed.

The players in Team 3 got up to their feet and cheered in delight.

"All right, way to go Rosalina," Tails cheered.

"That was a very smart move indeed," Metal Sonic complimented her.

"Now then, this means that all 30 players will be taking part in Shy Guy Says which will be held at 5PM today, get prepared and meet at the same area yesterday for the huge challenge and do your best," MC Ballyhoo announced.

**Shadow: It was clear why Rosalina deserved to be the MVP player for yesterday.**

**Amy: So what if Rosalina is back in the game, we can still beat her team if we do better, which I am hoping we do.**

* * *

><p><strong>5PM<strong>

All the players had gathered at the designated area for the game. As expected, there were a lot of spectators cheering for the players.

Shy Guy, the red one, calmly went to the front to give the commands for the game. Although all of the players had prepared themselves for this game, they were still rather apprehensive.

"Ok players, you know the drill, execute out the commands correctly, ignore them if I did not say "Shy Guy Says" at the beginning, and make it to the end, is that clear?" Shy Guy asked.

The 30 players, thinking that the game had already started and did not want to be eliminated, did not respond.

"People, please, no need to be so tense; the game has not started yet," Shy Guy reassured them.

With Shy Guy as the host of this game, it is no surprise that everyone is feeling pretty nervous.

"Ok then, the game officially starts now!" Shy Guy announced.

The spectators started cheering and applauding for their certain player.

"Now then Shy Guy says, turn to that camera there and say "We will be right back after this commercial break"," Shy Guy started off.

All of the 30 players turned to the designated camera.

"We will be right back after this commercial break," They said.

Stick around for the game, because I can assure all of you that it will surely be a very interesting one.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Shy Guy Says is about to start very soon, exactly who will triumph in this game, and who will <strong>**be eliminated rather early?**

**Shy Guy: If you want to know, then you will have to stay tuned to the next few chapters.**

**See you very soon!**

**Everybody: BYE!**


	10. Shy Guy Takes Charge Part 1

**I am back with the next chapter!**

**Waluigi: Well then that sure is good news because there has been no good story to read so far. **

**Knuckles: Come to think of it, there has not even been anything good to watch on TV at the moment.**

**Well then, as I may have written down in the previous chapter, it is now time to start with Shy Guy Says.**

**As usual, I do not own the Sonic or Mario characters; they all belong to Sega and Nintendo respectively.**

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 10: Shy Guy Takes Charge Part 1**

* * *

><p>"All right, are you players ready for this?" Shy Guy asked.<p>

"Yes!" The 30 players shouted enthusiastically.

"In that case, let us commence Round 1," Shy Guy announced.

Oh boy, the competition is about to start!

"To start off the game, everyone turns around," Shy Guy ordered.

All the 30 players did not move at all.

**Metal Sonic: There is no way I will allow myself to get eliminated in the first round.**

"Well then, it seems like as if you people are a lot smarter than I had expected," Shy Guy admitted.

Some of the players felt a small sense of pride amongst themselves upon hearing the word "smarter".

"Shy Guy says hold up your right hand," Shy Guy continued.

All of the players held up their right hands.

"Now then, point out your third finger from your left on your right hand," Shy Guy continued.

"But that is the middle finger," Peach stated.

"Exactly, which is why we are not supposed to do it; Shy Guy did not say "Shy Guy says" in the beginning," Rosalina explained.

"Oh, I understand," Peach replied.

"Shy Guy says touch your ear with your right hand," Shy Guy ordered.

"The left ear or the right ear?" Dixie Kong asked Shy Guy.

"Shy Guy says the right ear," Shy Guy answered.

All the players executed the command correctly.

**Daisy: This is way too easy for me.**

Uh huh, things are starting quite slow at the moment, but I think some interesting may happen soon.

"Shy Guy says scratch your nose with your left hand," Shy Guy proceeded on.

As usual, the 30 players did exactly as they were told do so.

**Amy: I am really hoping that our team can pull off a miracle in this game because we so need one right now.**

**Donkey Kong: There is no way Shy Guy is going to trick me!**

"Everybody looks down to the floor," Shy Guy said.

Each and every single player did not move their heads.

**Charmy: This seems rather easy, but I would really like Shy Guy to increase the difficulty level; I believe that it will make the game a lot more fun.**

**Dr Eggman: I am assuming that this is not the best Shy Guy can do, but since it is Round 1, it is reasonable enough.**

"And lastly, Shy Guy Says clap your hands and exclaim "We have made it past Round 1!"" Shy Guy concluded.

The 30 players, though rather surprised that the first round had ended so quickly, did as they were told in order to prevent elimination.

"We have made it past Round 1!" All of them exclaimed while clapping their hands.

The crowd started cheering and applauding for the30 players' good start in the game.

It seems that our 30 players have been quite attentive in Round 1 and they have all made it through. However, I am pretty sure that things are going to get a whole lot tougher from now onwards.

"Congrats to all of you for making it through the first round, go and have a quick breather for two minutes and meet back here to begin Round 2; coming back late may result in elimination," Shy Guy announced before walking off.

The players dispersed and took a quick break.

* * *

><p><strong>Hammer Bro: It is pretty obvious that Shy Guy is taking it easy on us so that we would fall for his trap later on in the game, but I am not going to let that happen to me!<strong>

**Amy: I am extremely relieved that none of my team members, like Silver and Blaze, got eliminated straight away.**

**Cosmo: Good thing Rosalina is back in the game with us, otherwise, we would have one player short and we would be at a disadvantage.**

**Dixie Kong: I have no idea what Shy Guy is planning, but I can assure you that it is going to be tough. Speaking of which, I am not breaking the fourth wall by saying "you" right?**

**Toadette: I don't care what happens later on, I just want to have some fun.**

**Espio: It is unknown who will be the winner, but I can tell that there are definitely a bunch of strong players.**

* * *

><p><strong>And that is all for Chapter 10, I apologize if it was too short.<strong>

**Dixie Kong: Why did you make this chapter so short, your other chapters for The Faceoff are usually quite long?**

**Well, I guess that is why; most of my chapters are extremely long, and I don't know if I can cram the whole Shy Guy Says game into 1 chapter alone so I am going to have to separate it, again, my apologies.**

**Shy Guy: Please remember to review and comment this story, but strictly no bad comments are allowed.**

**That is all for now, see you real soon!**

**Everyone: BYE!**


	11. Shy Guy Takes Charge Part 2

**What's up people?**

**Metal Sonic: Your ass is if you don't upload this story more often!**

**Whoa, chill down Metal Sonic, I have not given up on this story yet.**

**Waluigi: Well could you at least hurry up with this story?**

**Fine, if you do not think that patience is a virtue, then I'll get on with this story. **

**Chapter 11: Shy Guy Takes Charge Part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>We're back! Right before the break, Shy Guy started out Round 1 with some very easy commands. Thus, none of the contestants got out of the game yet. However, all this could change in the second round. Let us see how things will turn out!<strong>

* * *

><p>The audience was now starting to get excited, wondering which player would be out of the game first.<p>

**Luigi: Knowing the type of player Daisy is, she is most likely going to stay in this game for a long time, in fact she might even be the eventual winner.**

**Daisy: Aw, thank you so much sweetie!**

**Rosalina: Everyone is getting prepared; I guess it is time to go back to the game.**

"Ok, it's time to start Round 2, are you all ready?" Shy Guy asked the players.

"Yes!" all 30 players replied enthusiastically.

"Shy guy says clap your hands!" Shy Guy exclaimed.

All 30 players clapped their hands simultaneously.

"Jump up and down," Shy Guy said.

Every single player stood rooted to the ground.

"Shy Guy says jump up and down," Shy Guy said.

All 30 players started jumping up and down.

"Shy Guy says stop," Shy Guy announced.

All of the players immediately stopped jumping.

"Shy guy says raise up your left hand," he said whilst he rose up his **right **hand.

Fortunately, almost all the players did not fall for the trick. Well, except for one player.

"Charmy, you are out," Shy Guy told him.

"What, that is not fair!" Charmy sulked.

**Oh, Charmy Bee is the first player to be out. On the replay here, we can totally see that Charmy fell for Shy Guy's opposite hand trick and raised the wrong hand, the right hand. Not bad for Shy Guy, using the opposite hand trick as a start. Let us see what other tactics Shy Guy is going to use later on in the game.**

**Sonic: I'm just lucky that I wasn't the first one out to be out of the game.**

**Daisy: When I saw Shy guy rise up his right hand, I knew for sure someone would fall for that trick. I just didn't know who it was going to be.**

"Ok, 1 down, 29 more to go! Shy Guy says jump up and down!" Shy Guy continued.

All 29 players jumped up and down in their spots.

"Stop," he ordered.

None of the players stopped jumping.

"Stop, STOP, STOP!" Shy Guy yelled.

The 29 players still kept on jumping.

**Cosmo: Gosh, Shy Guy sure is trying his very best to eliminate us.**

"Shy Guys says stop jumping." Shy Guy ordered.

All the players immediately stopped jumping in fear of getting eliminated.

"Clap your hands," Shy Guy said.

2 girls clapped their hands and immediately clenched their teeth in regret.

"Dixie, Cosmo, you're out," the referee announced.

"Seriously, come on. Isn't there like a second chance?" Dixie bragged.

"Nope, sorry about that," Shy Guy responded.

**Ooh, both Dixie and Cosmo got eliminated from that command alone.**

**Cosmo: Wow, I lasted a lot shorter than I had expected to. I could only hope that my teammates would do better than I did.**

**Metal Sonic: Great! Cosmo is out of the game and we are down by one player and our chances of winning are now smaller.**

"Wow, 2 more players out already. Ok, let's continue. Fill up the spaces here," Shy Guy said as he pointed to Silver and Hammer Bro.

While Hammer Bro did not move, Silver did.

"Silver, you're out. I didn't say Shy Guy says," Shy Guy told Silver.

"Oh man," Silver said as he walked away.

**Not bad, Shy Guy sure is getting off to a decent start, let's what other tricks he has up his sleeve.**

**Amy: Silver, seriously, are you really that dumb and gullible and stupid to fall for that trick?**

"Shy Guy says squat down," Shy Guy continued.

26 players squatted down without uttering a word, even though some girls felt uncomfortable.

**Peach: This pose doesn't really feel so good.**

**Amy: I'm really praying that Peach rips her pants and panties while she is squatting down.**

**Wario: Oh man, I didn't get to see Peach's panties, or underwear, that is if she even is wearing any.**

**Daisy: Pervert Alert!**

"Shy Guy says stand up," Shy Guy commanded.

None of the players failed to execute this command.

"Now turn this way," Shy Guy said while he turned to the left.

Again, none of the players got out.

"Shy Guy says turn this way," he repeated, turning to the left.

Except for Luigi, all the players turned in the correct direction, towards the left.

"Luigi, you're out," Shy Guys announced.

"Oh, boo!" Luigi cried out.

"Don't say that sweetie; after last year's scary Halloween, I do not want King Boo to reappear again!" Daisy cried out.

**Well, ignoring that weird comment by Daisy, Luigi clearly turned the wrong way.**

**Tikal: Um, I'm not sure if I should be focusing on Luigi's elimination from the game or Daisy's weird phrase she had just said.**

**Mario: Well at least now we know that I am better than Luigi in this game, no intention of any sibling rivalry by the way.**

"Shy Guy says; rise up your left hand," Shy Guy stated as he rose up his left hand.

Finally understanding the game, the remaining 25 players all rose up the correct hands.

"Put them down," Shy Guy said.

None of the players listened to Shy Guy's command.

"Shy Guy says put them down," all the players placed their left hand down.

For some of them, however, they felt a weird feeling.

**Dr Eggman: I could vaguely make out a smirk on Shy Guy's face, almost like as if it was time for an ultimate command.**

**Rosalina: I was thinking things differently than the other players; MC Ballyhoo said that points will be awarded, but he didn't say how they would be awarded. There's definitely got to be a small twist somewhere, just like the donut earlier on at lunch today.**

"Shy Guy says, everyone turn around," Shy Guy commanded.

All the players turned around, unsure of Shy Guy's next command.

"Shy Guy says, ABOUT FACE!" he yelled.

22 players executed this command the right way. 3 of them, unfortunately, could not follow along with the command.

"Toadette, Wario and Amy, the 3 of you are out," the referee announced.

"Crap," Wario muttered under his breath.

**Ouch! That must have hurt the 3 players. "About Face" means to turn to face a hundred and eighty degrees clockwise, but Wario and Amy only turned the right way only after the other players had turned. And Toadette seemed literally confused by this command, and these 3 players, unfortunately, are out of the game.**

**Amy: This was absolutely ridiculous! I'm a girl; so I've never been or done military training before. How in the world do you expect me to know what "ABOUT FACE" means?**

**Waluigi: Well, at least we can conclude that among me and Wario, I'm the smarter brother!**

"Shy Guy says, everyone start talking nonsense," Shy Guy commanded.

Straight away, all the players became a bunch of big blabbermouths, some of whom were saying stuff that they shouldn't be saying.

"I am total b****!" Rouge shouted out loud.

"I need a new toenail clipper," Donkey Kong randomly shouted.

"That doesn't even make any sense..." Blaze told him.

"Peach has chest hair!" Waluigi jokingly shouted.

"Waluigi is a bastard!" Daisy threateningly stated.

**Peach: Great comeback Daisy... even though Waluigi is your teammate.**

**Daisy: Oops! Sorry about that Waluigi!**

"I *************************************** with her and then we ************, and I ******************* and she eventually ******************* date," Shadow said.

"Seriously, Shadow, would it kill you to not say any curse words for five minutes?" Blaze asked Shadow.

"Shut up, Miss LVP," Shadow replied.

"Hey, you forgot about batgirl," Peach reminded Blaze.

"What I want to say, this is the stupidest part of the game!" Birdo said.

**Birdo: I don't know what on earth Shy Guy was thinking, but that was a ****STUPID**** and idiotic command.**

"Ok, that's enough trash talking!" Shy Guy ordered.

However, the players still continued to say rubbish, some of them even going to the extent of using curse words, including some of the goodie-two-shoes.

"Shy Guy says stop the trash talking!" Shy Guy shouted.

Every single one of the players immediately "shut up" and listened attentively.

"Shy Guys says everybody sit down on the floor," Shy Guy ordered.

All 22 players sat down on the floor.

"Shy Guy says do a complete 360 degrees spin and then stand up." Shy Guy said.

All the characters spun around while they were sitting down and got up when they had turned a complete 360 degrees, well, most of them at least.

"Blooper, you are out," the referee indicated.

"What? Why?" Blooper asked.

"You only spun approximately 300 degrees before you stood up," the referee pointed out.

"Dang it!" Blooper grumbled.

**Blooper there, tried to cheat. As shown on the replay, Blooper, who was supposed to turn a complete circle, only turned three-quarters of a circle. Blooper thought that none of us could see him cheat, but here in Shy Guy Says; no player ever cheats and gets away with it.**

**Yoshi: I am extremely worried now. Why? Simple, because now that Blooper's gone I am the only player from Team 5 still left in this game. This is going to be pretty difficult...**

**Vector: I'm pretty sure that all of us have learnt from Blooper's elimination that we must execute the given commands correctly and that if we were to cheat, we would also be out of the game.**

"Shy Guy says spin around," Shy Guy ordered.

All the players turned around and listened to Shy Guy's next command carefully, unsure of which player would be eliminated next.

"Shy Guy... I'm sorry Rouge what did you ask me?" Shy Guy asked.

"Err... I didn't say anything..." Rouge replied perplexedly.

"Why did you answer me? I didn't say Shy Guy Says, you're out," Shy Guy stated.

"I'm WHAT!" Rouge yelled in shock. "WHAT? That was totally uncalled for!"

"Boy, that girl seriously has an anger problem," Dry Bones stated.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU!" Rouge screamed.

"Quit copying my catch phrase!" Daisy barged in. "Even if you are my teammate."

**Whoa! That was the loudest complaint in this game yet. Rouge was completely caught off guard there and answered Shy Guy's question, and she's not taking her elimination very well.**

**Mario: All right! That's one more player less in this game.**

**Birdo: Ok, I am definitely keeping a far distance from Rouge from now on.**

**Daisy: I'm totally cool with Rouge being on my team, but I'm completely not cool with her stealing my phrase!**

"Lastly, Shy Guy says jump for joy and yell out "We made it past Round 2"," Shy Guy told the remaining 20 players.

"We made it past Round 2!" the players' cheered while jumping.

"And that's it for Round 2, great job to the 20 of you!" Shy Guy applauded.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Round 3 haven't even started yet and one-third of the players are already out. Let's take a look at the results so far.<strong>

**Players in Team 1 left: Hammer Bro, Knuckles, Peach, Sonic and Tikal**

**Players in Team 2 left: Birdo, Blaze and Mario**

**Players in Team 3 left: Metal Sonic, Rosalina, Shadow and Tails**

**Players in Team 4 left: Daisy, Waluigi and Vector**

**Players in Team 5 left: Yoshi**

**Players in Team 6 left: Donkey Kong, Dr. Eggman, Dry Bones and Espio**

**Yoshi: I'm really stressed out right now because I'm the only player in my team that's still left in the game.**

**Hammer Bro: Our team is so much better than the other teams; after all, all of us are still in this game.**

* * *

><p>"All right, it is now time to start Round 3, is everybody ready?" Shy Guy asked.<p>

"Yes!" Tails replied happily.

"Tails, you're out. I didn't say Shy Guy Says," Shy Guy told the two tailed fox.

"Oh no!" Tails cried.

"Well that sure was quick," Espio responded.

**Oh dear, Tails fell for that trick right at the beginning of the third round.**

**Shadow: We just started and Tails got out; things are definitely not going our way.**

"Shy Guy says turn to your right," Shy Guy said.

Fully sure of the directions, all the players swiftly turned the right direction.

"Shy Guy says hop on one foot," Shy Guy said.

All the players immediately hopped on one foot.

"Nah, you know what, that command was stupid, put your foot down." Shy Guy said.

All the 19 players kept their feet up and tried their very best not to lose their balance.

"Shy Guy says put your foot down," Shy Guy announced.

All the players placed their feet down, completely oblivious of what was going to happen next.

"Shy Guy s..." Shy Guy began.

"AHHH! Someone has fainted!" a Koopa lady screamed, pointing to a Toad who has "fainted".

"Oh my goodness gracious, everyone hurry go help!" Shy Guy said worriedly.

Some players immediately ran towards the Toad who had "fainted".

"Shy Guy says STOP!" Shy Guy shouted.

The players who had moved stopped in their tracks.

The audience watched as the Shy Guy walked towards the Toad and pulled him up. The Toad was absolutely fine. The audience broke out in laughter and applause.

"This was some sort of a trick, to try to fool you players. And for all the players who came forward to help out the Toad, I'm sad to say that you're out." Shy Guy explained. "So, Tikal, Waluigi, Espio, Dry Bones, Donkey Kong and Knuckles, you're officially out of the game."

"Wow, 6 people in a row," Blaze said, relieved and yet surprised at the same time that she was still in the game.

**Oh my god! This is a new record for Shy Guy, 6 players out in one go!**

**Waluigi: This is bulls***!**

**Tikal: Wow, didn't know that the producers would go to this extent just for a game. By the way, did Waluigi say bulls' eye, bulls hit or that other dirty word?**

**Espio: Ok, that Toad so owes me one!**

**Dry Bones: So much for at least attempting to be helpful.**

**Donkey Kong: Good luck Dr Eggman. You're the last player left in our team. Don't let us down!**

**Knuckles: Ok, so much for being helpful to someone from a different universe. This taught me 2 things, you try to help out, and you lose. You don't help out, you also lose. We are just better off not even seeing, helping or talking to each other from now on.**

"Wow, so many players out in 1 command, can you believe this?" Shy Guy asked the remaining 13 players.

"I ca..." Metal Sonic responded but quickly took back his words.

**Metal Sonic: Darn it!**

"You replied, you're out," Shy Guy said.

**This is insane! Round 3 just started like 45 seconds ago, and 8 players are already out. Looks like Shy Guy really does deserve a raise after all.**

**Sonic: Well that sure was easy.**

"Shy Guy says; raise both of your hands up," Shy Guy said.

All the 12 players left raised up their hands.

"Wave one of them," Shy Guy told them.

There was no movement.

"Shy Guy says wave your left hand." Shy Guy said while he waved his left hand.

11 players were still in this game. 1 of them no longer was.

"Hammer Bro, you waved your right hand first, you're out," the Toad said.

"Aw, come on!" Hammer Bro complained.

**Shy Guy resorted to a new tactic and apparently we now know through that command that the players can't rely on Shy Guy's actions to succeed.**

**Birdo: Just 11 of us left, apparently.**

**Sonic: With Hammer Bro. gone, I and Peach were the only 2 players in Team 1 that were still in this game.**

"Shy Guy says smile," Shy Guy ordered.

All the characters tried their best to smile, including Shadow who did more of a smirk than a smile.

"Shy Guys says dance when the music starts," Shy Guy instructed.

The producers turned on the radio and a very catchy tune was being played. All 11 players tried to dance, even though some of them did look extremely awkward.

**Daisy: Woo! Now that's what I'm talking about! Oh yeah!**

**Vector: Daisy, please, you are looking like a total idiotic fool.**

**Metal Sonic: Daisy, don't take this too seriously, but you are a total embarrassment to your team and the Mario universe.**

**Daisy: Hey, weren't you out of the game already?**

**Bookreader233: Daisy, quit breaking the fourth wall!**

However, throughout her dance, Daisy kept focusing on one player from another team. When that character turned to look at her, Daisy glared back and gave that player a very threatening look.

As for Blaze, she was looking around at the other ten players, and when she saw Daisy, she nearly stopped dancing.

**Blaze: I kept my eyes peeled while I was dancing and Daisy's cunning action definitely told me that she was my biggest opponent. My second opponent? I would have to say that it is Rosalina. I don't know why, but I just find her a very devious player. Maybe it is because she the MVP yesterday while I was the LVP.**

**Rosalina: Amongst all of us, I think I and Shadow are one of the stronger players and I hope we both can make it through this round.**

Suddenly, the music stopped. So did Dr Eggman.

"Shy Guy says stop dancing," Shy Guy ordered.

The players stopped dancing and looked at Shy Guy.

"Dr Eggman, why did you stop dancing when the music stopped?" Shy Guy asked.

"Wait, but I..." Dr Eggman tried to reason.

"I never said that you should stop dancing when the music stops, you're out," Shy Guy announced.

**Dr Eggman: NO! My entire team is now eliminated. None of us are left in the game anymore.**

**Vector: Oh yeah, the doctor is out, and I'm one step closer to winning.**

"Shy Guy says turn 360 degrees," Shy Guy ordered.

All the players turned a full 360 degrees respectively.

"Now then I want you to gather in this arrangement for the rest of the game onwards." Shy Guy announced.

The Toad referees then dropped the numbers 1 to 5 on the ground. They also dropped a box on each number.

"Number 1, Peach and Blaze. Number 2, Shadow and Vector. Number 3, Sonic and Birdo. Number 4, Daisy and Mario. Number 5, Rosalina and Yoshi. Shy Guy says move to your respective numbers now," Shy Guy demanded.

**Shy Guy has the players moved to respective places, what's going to happen now and what is inside the mysterious box?**

The remaining 10 players quickly moved to their designated spots.

**Daisy: The 2 players in all the 5 numbers are all in different teams, so this would be a good time for us to get one another out of the game.**

**Yoshi: What does Shy Guy have up his sleeves this time, I wonder?**

"Shy Guy says, all boys pick up the box at your spot," Shy Guy said aloud.

All the boys in Numbers 2 to 5 picked up the box. Peach and Blaze, the two players who were in number 1, which didn't consist of any boys, did not budge at all.

"Shy Guy says Peach and Blaze come towards me," Shy Guy ordered the two girls.

The 2 girls started walking towards Shy Guy.

"Best of luck," Peach whispered softly to Blaze as they proceeded towards Shy Guy.

"Shy Guy says don't slow down," Shy Guy ordered.

The 2 girls didn't slow down, but instead walked at a faster pace.

"Stop." Shy Guy said.

The 2 girls still kept on walking.

**Peach: I ain't going to get fooled by Shy Guy so easily this time.**

"Shy Guy say stop," Shy Guy said.

The 2 girls stopped in their tracks.

"Shy Guy says turn 180 degrees." Shy Guy said.

Both Peach and Blaze turned around and faced the other 8 players.

"Shy Guy says Birdo open that box and take out what's inside," Shy Guy told Birdo.

Birdo did as she was told to do so and opened up the box and took out its content: A cream pie.

**A cream pie, gee, what is going to happen now?**

"Shy Guy says Birdo walk towards Mario," Shy Guy announced.

As Birdo started proceeding towards Mario, the audience and the players got a feeling of what's going to happen.

**Mario: Oh dear, clearly Shy Guy wants Birdo to throw the pie at me.**

Birdo proceeded nearer to Mario and stopped just outside the number 4 and awaited for her instructions.

"Shy Guy says Birdo," Birdo nodded as everybody else got excited. "Throw the pie into Daisy's face."

"Ha ha! Good luck Bird... WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Daisy shrieked in horror.

"Woo! Daisy's gonna get pied everyone!" Peach cried out in excitement.

The audience burst into laughter and excitement.

**Ok, that look was worth over a billion coins, let's take another look at that look on Daisy's face again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Replay:<strong>

"**Good luck Bird... WHAT DID YOU SAY?" x10 times (slow motion)**

**Yoshi: Now this is going to be good.**

**Daisy: I tried my best not to feel uneasy, after all, I'm DAISY!**

"**Good luck Bird... WHAT DID YOU...?"**

"Enough already!" Daisy shouted.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, someone's pretty angry," Blaze commented.<p>

"O...k..." Daisy said. "Go ahead Birdo."

**Birdo: Daisy seemed like as if she was taunting me. Well, at least everybody knows that it was Daisy herself who asked for it.**

Birdo slowly raised up the cream pie as she got ready to throw it at Daisy.

"Throw it! Throw it! Throw it!" the crowd chanted.

WHOOSH!

Birdo threw the pie and when she looked up, she saw Daisy with a pie on her head. Birdo and Mario quickly backed away as Daisy jumped around wildly, screaming like a chicken.

"OMG! I can't believe this!" Daisy yelled out. "I can't believe I just got pied! WOO!"

As everyone cheered, shouted and applauded, the 10 players turned to Shy Guy and waited for their next command. However, Shy Guy had something else in mind.

"Well, that was amazing. However..." Upon hearing the word however, everyone immediately quieted down and waited for Shy Guy to finish what he was going to say.

"I had said that Birdo was supposed to throw the pie into Daisy's face. But Birdo threw it onto her head. So Birdo, you didn't execute my command correctly, so..."

"Oh dear," Birdo, Blaze and Mario thought.

"Birdo, you are out," Shy Guy announced.

"Seriously?" Blaze demanded.

"Well... at least I still made it to the top 10," Birdo sighed.

**What a shame! Birdo got out because of a small, tiny mistake. Well at least she still lasted for quite a long time, and she also put up a great show for us.**

**Blaze: Wow, I can't believe that even a small mistake like that could cause elimination.**

**Daisy: Birdo may have been eliminated, but there are still tough players like Mario, Shadow and Sonic still left in the game.**

"Shy Guy says About Face," Shy Guy suddenly commanded.

Upon hearing the command, Shadow turned a complete one hundred and eighty degrees anticlockwise while the other players all executed the command correctly.

"Shadow, you are out," The referee stated.

"****************..." Shadow grumbled out loud.

"For heaven's sake, will you stop all of that cursing already?" Blaze demanded.

"Shadow, you lost fair and square, so just accept it," Sonic told him.

"Yeah, you are out. You can't deny that fact. So put a sock in it Shadow," Daisy continued.

"Humph! Idiots," Shadow muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Blaze stated.

"I don't care!" Shadow yelled.

**Shadow: Now, our only hope left is Rosalina. How our team will fair all depends on her.**

**Rosalina: So apparently, I'm the only Mario player in Team 3 and the only player left. Guessing maybe my other teammates fell to Shy Guy's commands because they're not familiar with him.**

"Shy Guy says face me," Shy Guy ordered.

All the remaining players turned to face Shy Guy.

"So, it's down to you 8 players. You've all made it a long way, but in the end there can only be one winner. You've all survived longer than the other players," Shy Guy told the final 8 players.

**Sonic: Wow, I didn't expect to be this far in the game at all.**

"We are almost ending the third round, all you guys got to do left are think of your answer to this simple question. Who do you think stand the highest chance of being the winner of Shy Guy Says?" Shy Guy questioned the remaining eight players.

The 8 players all pondered and glanced around at their final opponents, thinking who would most likely be their biggest obstacle.

After a minute of deep thinking, the players were all ready with their answer.

"Now then, I will not be saying Shy Guy says for this next command, I just need you to answer the question. Got it?" Shy Guy asked the players.

All 8 of them nodded silently.

"Good, now, Mario, who do you think stands the highest chance of winning this game?" Shy Guy asked.

"I think it is Sonic," Mario admitted.

"Ok, Vector, how about you?" Shy Guy continued.

"I kind of feel it is Sonic as well," Vector said.

**Sonic: Whoa! Both Vector and Mario think I may win this game? Well, I wouldn't really count on that.**

"All right, what about you Peach?" Shy Guy proceeded.

"Well, all of us stand an equal chance at winning this game. But in my opinion, I feel that the player who has the most potential of winning this game, is Rosalina," Peach announced.

"Thank you Peach," Rosalina gratefully said.

"You are welcome," Peach answered back.

"Yoshi, how about your choice?" Shy Guy asked next.

"I feel it is, umm..., Mario," Yoshi said.

"Got it. How about you Sonic?" Shy Guy demanded to know.

"Well, I think it is also going to be Rosalina," Sonic told Shy Guy.

"Gee thank you Sonic," Rosalina said to Sonic.

"Don't mention it," Rosalina replied.

"How about you Daisy?" Shy Guy asked.

"Well, I feel that my biggest threat left is... Mario," Daisy stated.

"Ok, so we have 2 votes for Mario, Sonic and Rosalina each," Shy Guy announced. "Blaze, what is your opinion?"

"Personally, I think it is going to be Peach," Blaze said.

Peach seemed slightly appalled at Blaze's statement, but she was not going to let any one of the players know that.

**Peach: Blaze goes for me, and not Daisy? Now just what exactly is that cat up to this time?**

"Last but not least, Rosalina, who do you think has the highest chance of winning this game?" Shy Guy asked Rosalina.

"Basically, all of us have done our best and we each have a chance at winning this game. But for me, I feel that the player who will most likely win this game, is Mario," Rosalina stated.

"Ok, that is about it," Shy Guy told the players. "Blaze, Vector, Yoshi and Daisy, the 4 of you did not receive any votes, but you can still be the potential winner. Peach, you received 1 vote and Sonic and Rosalina, you received 2 votes each. Lastly, Mario, you received 3 votes, and to the other players, you seem to be the one who would win the game. The question is will you actually win the game in the end?"

Mario gulped in apprehensiveness.

"And that is the end of Round 3!" Shy Guy loudly announced.

Upon hearing that Round 3 had ended, the entire crowd broke into applause.

"Now then, for you final 8 players, the fourth round will start in 5 minutes. You can now take a short break and talk to your teammates; they can give you some useful advice. I'll see you back here in 5 minutes," Shy Guy announced as he walked off the stage.

The audience members watching the game went to take a short breather as the other 8 players quickly went to their teammates for their quick break.

* * *

><p><strong>Mario: Mamma mia! Majority of the remaining 8 players think it is me who is going to win the game. But will that actually happen in the end?<strong>

**Daisy: You know, somehow, and I don't know how, it just feels a little bit weird. I mean, I thought some players like Blaze would say that I stand the highest chance at winning this game. After all, I do perfectly well in games like this. And let's not forget, I was the only Great Gym player who managed to decipher the secret rule of the Shy Guys earlier on today.**

**Yoshi: Man! It was extremely pressurizing because I was the only player from Team 5 left in the game before Round 2 ended and I'm now going to proceed to Round 4. It is really nerve wrecking!**

**Peach: Blaze thinks that I am going to be the eventual winner in the end. I am not sure whether or not she was telling everyone the truth when she said that, but I assume that she was lying to either throw me off guard, of simply because she could not make up her mind and she just randomly picked me.**

**Rosalina: Everyone has got the potential to win this game. Mario got most of the votes from the remaining players, I and Sonic are also pretty good players, Peach has also been playing very well at this game. Even the other 4 players who didn't receive any votes by the remaining 8 players might win this game as well, Daisy has also been playing consistently well; Yoshi has made it this far in the game, so he could be the winner too. And Blaze and Vector, who are both leaders, also stand a chance at winning this game. Who will eventually win Shy Guy Says? I guess time will tell.**

**Sonic: I chose Rosalina as the winner because she made it further than her other 2 team members, Metal Sonic and Shadow, whom I thought would last longer than her. Also, with the fact that she was the MVP yesterday, and that she also found the secret message hidden inside the donut at lunch this afternoon, she, without a doubt, could be a really tough opponent for each and every single one of us, and not just in Shy Guy Says, but also for all of the other challenges.**

**Blaze: It sure is a good thing that my teammate, Mario, is in the fourth round with me. And plus, he got the most number of votes just now, so our team may finally be able to outdo the other 5 teams, make that 4 teams, excluding Team 6 who no longer stands a chance of winning since Dr Eggman got out of the game.**

**Vector: Sonic is definitely a very tough player, but who will be the final winner?**

* * *

><p><strong>And so, those are our last 8 players. Who will actually win the game?<strong>

**Players in Team 1 left: Peach and Sonic (1, 2) votes**

**Players in Team 2 left: Blaze and Mario (0, 3) votes**

**Players in Team 3 left: Rosalina (2 votes)**

**Players in Team 4 left: Daisy and Vector (0 votes each)**

**Players in Team 5 left: Yoshi (0 votes)**

**It seems that Teams 1, 2 and 3 stand the highest chance of winning the game. However, everything in this game is unpredictable.**

**Who will fall victim to Shy Guy's commands for the last time?**

**Player: Oh my god!**

**Who will lose out?**

**Shy Guy (points at player): You are out.**

**And who will make it to the fifth and last round?**

**Shy Guy: It is just you 3 players left.**

**Find out in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Well, that sure was a pretty tense chapter.<strong>

**Silver: Yeah, you made it seem like as if it was Survivor.**

**Birdo: And that command from Shy Guy was stupid and idiotic at the same time.**

**Dixie Kong: Which one?**

**Metal Sonic: Why do you need to know?**

**Well, since things are really starting to get tense here, I guess I will stop writing and leave you guys with nothing but the suspense.**

**Lastly, I do not own Mario and Sonic; they both belong to Nintendo and Sega respectively.**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	12. Shy Guy Takes Charge Part 3

**Hi everybody, I am back with the final and concluding chapter of Shy Guy Says.**

**Blooper: That sure is good to know.**

**Vector: Yeah, I mean the suspense has been endless for the past few chapters.**

**As usual, I do not own any characters or any things mentioned in this chapter, they all belong to Nintendo and Sega.**

**So, without further ado, let us commence with the story.**

**Chapter 12: Shy Guy Takes Charge Part 3**

* * *

><p>"All right players, it is time to commence Round 4!" Shy Guy announced.<p>

The 8 remaining players went back to the play area and got prepared for the game.

* * *

><p><span>Oh boy, the game is about to continue once again, what will happen in the fourth round?<span>

"Ok, to start off the fourth round, Shy Guy says, turn to your right," Shy Guy began.

The 8 players turned to their right and waited for the next command.

"Shy Guy says, hold out your right foot," Shy Guy commanded.

The 8 players executed out this command correctly.

"Raise up your left hand," Shy Guy said.

The 8 players maintained their balance and did not rise up their hands.

"Shy Guy says rise up your left hand and put your left leg down," Shy Guy commanded.

All of the 8 players managed to rise up their left hands. However, while 7 of them still held up their right legs, 1 of them put down their right leg.

"Vector, you are out of the game; I told you to put your **left** leg down, not your right leg," Shy Guy explained.

"Ugh, darn it, stupid lefty righty directions," Vector groaned.

Shy Guy has already eliminated one player; he still has seven more to go.

As Vector made his way out of the arena, he whispered "Good luck" to Daisy, who seemed to be extremely disappointed by Vector's elimination.

**Daisy: Come on Vector, how could you still fall for such a trick at this point of the game?**

**Sonic: From the fact that there are only 2 sonic players and 5 Mario players left in the game, it is evident that the Mario players have an advantage since Shy Guy is the commander; which could be trouble for me and Blaze.**

* * *

><p>"Shy Guy says put down your right leg," Shy Guy ordered.<p>

The remaining seven players put down their legs and waited for the next command.

"Shy Guy says about face," Shy Guy ordered.

The 7 players swiftly turned 180 degrees clockwise.

Impressive; the remaining seven players can still remember the definition of "About Face".

"Face me," Shy Guy said.

None of the players moved an inch.

"Shy Guy says face me," Shy Guy said.

The seven players turned to face Shy Guy.

"Jump," Shy Guy said.

The players remained standing and did not jump.

"Shy Guy says jump," Shy Guy commanded.

The seven players jumped once and stopped.

"Do not jump," Shy Guy commanded.

While Yoshi stood rooted to the ground, Daisy, Peach, Sonic, Rosalina, Blaze, and Mario jumped once.

"Yoshi you are out of the game," Shy Guy pointed out.

"Wait, why, what did I do wrong?" Yoshi asked with a confused look on his face.

"Can somebody please explain to Yoshi what he did wrong," Shy Guy said.

Daisy, who was pretty confident that she would win the game after she saw Yoshi's failure to execute the command correctly, decided to do the honors.

"Well then you see, Shy Guy said not to jump, but he did not say "Shy Guy Says" at the beginning, so that means that we are supposed to..." Daisy explained.

All of a sudden, Daisy stopped speaking with a rather horrific look on her face. Slowly, she turned to face Shy Guy.

"No way..." Daisy stuttered.

"Although I did ask someone to explain to Yoshi his mistake, I did not say "Shy Guy Says" at the beginning, so for explaining his mistake to him, Daisy, you are out," Shy Guy stated.

"Oh man!" Daisy groaned as she fell to the floor in defeat.

Yoshi, who had been the last member of his team left in his game since Round 3, was as disappointed as Daisy.

God, that was a hard one, Yoshi put in so much effort and lasted this far as the final member left and yet he lost. And Daisy, she was definitely a top favorite in this game, even knowing Yoshi's mistake, but her huge confidence boost caused her to make a fatal mistake, and she is no longer in the game.

Extremely disappointed, Yoshi and Daisy reluctantly and dejectedly made their way out of the play area, knowing that their team was out of the run to be in the final round.

* * *

><p><strong>Mario: Man that was a pretty rough hit to Daisy and Yoshi; I just hope it does not happen to me.<strong>

**Rosalina: with Yoshi and Daisy gone, the only players left are from Teams 1, 2 and 3.**

**Blaze: Vector, Yoshi and Daisy, who just got eliminated from the game, did not receive any votes in the end of Round 3, while Peach, Sonic, Mario and Rosalina all have at least 1 votes, I have no votes, so this does not seem like a good sign for me.**

"Shy Guy says About Face," Shy Guy continued on with the game.

Sonic, Peach, Blaze, Rosalina and Mario all turned 180 degrees clockwise.

"Shy Guy says close your eyes," Shy Guy said.

The 5 players closed their eyes, blocking out their vision.

"Shy Guy says raise up your right hand," Shy Guy commanded.

The players raised their right hand with their eyes closed.

"Shy Guy says raise up your left hand," Shy Guy added on.

The 5 players also executed this command correctly.

"Shy Guy says put your right hand on your head, About Face, and then put down your left hand," Shy Guy commanded.

With their eyes closed, the players placed their right hand on their head, turned 180 degrees and then put down their left hand, thinking that all of them had executed the command correctly.

"Four of you turned 180 degrees clockwise but one of you turned 180 degrees anti clockwise, to the player who had done so, you are out of the game, please move out of the play area," Shy Guy told the players.

One of the players opened their eyes and made their way out of the area while the other four kept their eyes closed, unsure of who got eliminated.

"Shy Guy says put your right hand down from your head," Shy Guy commanded.

The 4 remaining players put down their right hands, keeping their eyes closed.

"Open your eyes," Shy Guy said.

Although they were tempted to know who got eliminated, the players kept their eyes shut.

"Shy Guy says open your eyes," Shy Guy commanded.

The final four players opened their eyes and looked at the remaining players.

Mario looked around and saw three female players around him, hence indicating that the player, who got eliminated, was Sonic.

So, Sonic is down and this leaves only four players left in the game.

* * *

><p>Blaze was very surprised that she lasted longer than Sonic, and yet, she also felt relieved that Mario did not get eliminated for she would not be able to last.<p>

**Peach: I have one vote, Rosalina is from Team 3 and has 2 votes, while Blaze and Mario are both from Team 2 and although Blaze has no votes, Mario received three votes. This is going to be a rather tough challenge for me.**

**Mario: Man, this fourth round is going faster than I had expected.**

"Shy Guy says turn around," Shy Guy commanded.

The 4 players turned around and waited for further commands.

"Shy Guy says start walking towards me without turning," Shy Guy commanded.

The 4 players quickly worked out Shy Guy's statement and started walking backwards.

"Stop," Shy Guy announced.

**Peach: Sorry Shy Guy, not going to happen.**

"Shy Guy says stop," Shy Guy said.

The 4 players stopped in their tracks.

"Shy Guy says turn 180 degrees anti clockwise to face me," Shy Guy told them.

The 4 players all turned 180 degrees anticlockwise and faced Shy Guy.

"Shy Guy says start walking towards me," Shy Guy ordered.

The 4 players started walking towards Shy Guy, unsure of who would be eliminated yet.

"Wait!" Shy Guy called out.

That was the one command which caused Rosalina to stop in her tracks for half a second, before she started walking again. However, her move did not go unseen.

"Rosalina, the referee reported that you had made an error in the command and thus, you are out of the game," Shy Guy pointed out.

"Well, I guess I have tried my best," Rosalina responded as she left the play area.

Oh man! Rosalina, the MVP for yesterday, and the player who managed to find the secret message to get back into the game, just got eliminated due to a bad blunder, and this ends the hope for Team 3 to have a player in the final round.

* * *

><p>"Shy Guy says stop walking," Shy Guy ordered the final 3 players.<p>

Blaze, Peach and Mario stopped walking and listened attentively to Shy Guy.

"Guess what, you have just survived through the fourth round and you three are through to the final round of the game!" Shy Guy exclaimed.

The audience members and players applauded for the 3 of them.

**Blaze: I am actually in the final round? This can't actually be happening.**

**Mario: Wow, it seems like I actually can possibly win this game.**

**Peach: Being the only player from Team 1 left, it is not going to be an easy battle against Mario and Blaze from Team 2.**

"Now then, we are now in the fifth and final round of the game, it is down to you 3 players left, you managed to survive through the tough first four rounds of the game, where 27 players got eliminated, being in this final round, it all comes down to this, best of luck to the three of you," Shy Guy told them. "It is time... to start the final round."

* * *

><p><strong>Round 5: Final Round<strong>

**Final 3 players**

**Team 1: Peach**

**Team 2: Mario and Blaze**

It all comes down to this last round, where we will finally determine the winner of Shy Guy Says.

* * *

><p>"Shy Guy says wave your left hand," Shy Guy commanded while he waved his right hand.<p>

The 3 players all correctly executed out this command, not falling for Shy Guy's tricks like the other players.

"Shy Guy says stop waving," Shy Guy said.

The 3 players stopped waving their left hands as they got ready for the next command.

"Turn around," Shy Guy said.

**Blaze: I will not fall for that trick like the others did!**

"Shy Guy says turn around," Shy Guy ordered.

Blaze, Mario and Peach turned around simultaneously.

"Shy Guy says walk," Shy Guy commanded.

Blaze, Mario and Peach walked straight without any delays.

"Shy Guy says turn around and continue walking, but in a slower pace," Shy Guy said.

The 3 of them turned around and continued walking, slowing down their pace.

"Stop walking," Shy Guy said.

There was no change in the 3 players' movement.

"Stop," Shy Guy repeated in an even louder tone.

It seems like Shy Guy is trying to intimidate the 3 players.

"Stop walking!" Shy Guy yelled as loudly as he could.

The 3 players ignored Shy Guy's command and walked past him, heading straight to a fence.

Upon reaching the fence, the three players showed different moves.

Two of them were walking on the spot while the other one had already stopped walking.

"I did not tell you to stop walking, hence, you are out of the game," Shy Guy announced. "But still, it was a very well played game Peach."

Upon learning that Team 2 had won the game, the crowd burst into applause.

Blaze and Mario heaved a sigh of relief and hugged each other. Peach, despite being upset that she lost, still congratulated Blaze and Mario and gave them both a hug as well.

* * *

><p>"All right, go Blaze!" Amy and Silver exclaimed with joy.<p>

"Way to go Mario!" Birdo squealed in delight.

* * *

><p>As Peach went out of the play area, Mario and Blaze remained in the play area.<p>

"Shy Guy says, please come back here," Shy Guy announced.

Blaze and Mario quickly went back to Shy Guy and waited for further instructions.

"Blaze, Mario congratulations for being the last 2 players in the game, it sure has been a great game with all of you," Shy Guy told them. "Give yourselves a round of applause."

Mario happily clapped for himself, Blaze did not.

"Mario, you are out of the game, I did not say Shy Guy Says for that command," Shy Guy pointed out.

Mario realized his mistake and took a sigh of defeat but had a big smile on his face when he turned to Blaze.

"You... you must be kidding..." Blaze stuttered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner for Shy Guy says, is none other than Blaze!" Shy Guy proudly announced.

Everyone cheered and applauded for the purple cat. Mario gave Blaze a big hug, who still could not accept the fact that she won the game.

All the other players who had been eliminated ran into the play area and cheered for Blaze.

"Great job Blaze," Sonic remarked.

"You deserved the win," Rosalina told her.

"Congrats on your victory," Peach said.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze: It was just such an amazing moment for me; who would have thought that I would end up victorious in this game?<strong>

**Peach: Though I did not win, I am still very happy for Blaze.**

**Metal Sonic: Turns out that Blaze won the challenge in the end; looks like we all underestimated her ability as a team captain.**

**Dixie Kong: I would not be surprised if Blaze was the MVP for today, this challenge definitely put her back on the right track.**

**Blooper: Despite all the tremendous pressure from her failure yesterday, she rose back from failure to success and proved her true power in this game.**

**Donkey Kong: Blaze definitely put in a lot of effort in this challenge, and I believe that she will do better not only as a team leader, but also as a player.**

* * *

><p>After a period of celebration, MC Ballyhoo had gathered all of the players together in their respective teams.<p>

"Now then, I am sure that you all know who won, but I am pretty sure you would like to know how the points are awarded, don't you," MC Ballyhoo asked.

The 30 players nodded their heads in agreement.

"Firstly, points will be awarded for how long the team stays in the game; for example, if all the players in Team X make it past round 1, they earn 10 points, if they all make it past round 2, they earn 20 points and so on," MC Ballyhoo explained. "Now then Team 6 managed to earn 10 points as all of them made it past Round 1, and the first player on their team was eliminated in Round 2, which was Wario."

"No need to rub it in!" Wario complained.

"For teams 2, 3, 4 and 5, it is the same case as all of the players in each team only managed to make it past Round 1 only, while the first team member was eliminated in Round 2, so they all earn 10 points," MC Ballyhoo continued.

**Amy: Ok, clearly we should have more than just 10 points since Blaze won the game in the end, so MC Ballyhoo may not have revealed all of the point systems to us yet.**

"On a higher note, all the players in Team 1 made it past Round 2, so they earn 20 points," MC Ballyhoo announced.

**Hammer Bro: Well at least our team has that to be proud of.**

"Secondly, for all those players who made it to the final round, but did not become the eventual winner, they will help their team win 50 points," MC Ballyhoo continued. "Since Peach and Mario were the 2 players who made it to the last round but did not emerge as champion, they each help their team earn 50 points."

The players in Teams 1 and 2 applauded for themselves.

"I cannot believe this," Silver admitted.

"I know, and if this the number of points our team wins for going through to the final round, then I bet you that Blaze can help us win even more points for being the winner," Birdo stated.

"And lastly, the winner of the game will also help their team to win a huge number of 100 points!" MC Ballyhoo exclaimed.

Upon hearing the number of points Blaze won for her team, everybody applauded for her once again.

"So let us sum up the scores for this game," MC Ballyhoo announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Team 1: 20+50=70<strong>

**Team 2: 10+50+100=160**

**Team 3: 10**

**Team 4: 10**

**Team 5: 10**

**Team 6: 10**

**Dr Eggman: Gee, seeing a score of 10 points right next to a score of 160 points, it really seems rather disgracing for us.**

**Cosmo: Wow, now this could really even up the scores.**

* * *

><p>"And now, let us sum up the current scores for now," MC Ballyhoo announced.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Team 1: 125+70=195 points<strong>

**Team 2: 75+160=235 points**

**Team 3: 75+10=85 points**

**Team 4: 65+10=75 points**

**Team 5: 95+10=105 points**

**Team 6: 85+10=95 points**

* * *

><p>"Of course, the scores seem to be rather different as compared to yesterday, however, we still have one more event up to come, and I am pretty sure that the winner for Shy Guy Says would know what it is," MC Ballyhoo said.<p>

"I am not fully sure, but I assume that you are referring to the LVP and MVP for today," Blaze answered.

"That is correct, meet at the same place as yesterday at 7PM and we will commence with the event, for now, you are free to go about," MC Ballyhoo dismissed the players.

"By the way, it was also a fun experience being the host of Shy Guy Says, thank you all so much," Shy Guy thanked everyone profusely.

* * *

><p><strong>Tikal: I am pretty glad that our team still did perfectly for the events today.<strong>

**Silver: With over 200 points at the moment, I can safely say that our team will catch up with the others.**

**Tails: Overall, we did quite decent today; I just hope that the LVP award does not go to someone from my team.**

**Waluigi: Our team scored the highest yesterday and we scored the lowest today, this really stinks.**

**Toadette: I am really worried for my team members because most of us got eliminated in Round 2 of Shy Guy says, which could result in one of us, becoming the LVP.**

**Espio: for now, all we can do is just waiting to see what the audience felt about our performances today.**

* * *

><p>At 7PM, all the 30 players had gathered in the theater and so was the crowd.<p>

Going through the same process as yesterday, MC Ballyhoo called upon the 10 judges to come out on stage.

"All right players, as you may or may not remember, the MVP for today will win 10 points for their team, while the LVP will cause their team to lose 10 percent of their points accumulated today, is everyone ready?" MC Ballyhoo summarized.

The 30 players, who were already assembled in their respective groups, all nodded their heads.

The lights dimmed and the audience got excited.

"Similarly to yesterday, I will be announcing the bottom five in no particular order, the first player in the bottom five is..." MC Ballyhoo began.

Everyone paid close attention to what MC Ballyhoo was going to say.

"Charmy," MC Ballyhoo revealed.

The small bee reluctantly made his way to the front of the stage.

**Daisy: Considering the fact that Charmy was the very first player to get eliminated in Shy Guy Says, I do not find it the least bit surprising that Charmy is in the bottom five.**

"The second player in the bottom five is... Rouge," MC Ballyhoo said.

Hearing the announcement of her name, Rouge went in front to the stage while her team members hoped for the best.

"The third player is... Amy," MC Ballyhoo stated.

Gasps were heard from Team 2 as Amy went to the front of the stage.

"The fourth player is... Luigi," MC Ballyhoo went on.

The players in team 5 were taken by surprise that another player from their team was in the bottom five.

"Last but not least, the final player who is in the bottom five is..." MC Ballyhoo carried on.

**Wario: I just hope that I will not be there again.**

**Shadow: Even though our team did not do as well as yesterday, I see no reason why any one of us would be in the bottom five.**

"The final player in the bottom five is Silver," MC Ballyhoo revealed.

Birdo, Mario and even Silver were rather appalled that 2 of their team members were in the bottom five. Blaze, however, seemed prepared for that.

**Blaze: To me, although I won Shy Guy Says, that cannot hide the fact that Silver and Amy were still rather weak in today's challenges, I just hope that the judge would be kind enough to them.**

"As for the remaining 25 players, congratulations to you, you managed to stay safe for today, well done!" MC Ballyhoo exclaimed.

The crowd cheered and applauded for the remaining players as they went to take their respective seats.

"All right judges, please decide on the 3 players whom you would personally save," MC Ballyhoo told the 10 judges.

After a minute or so of thinking, the 10 judges had come up with their choices.

"All right, the judge who will be picking 3 players to save is... Goombella," MC Ballyhoo stated.

Upon hearing her name, Goombella made her way to the front of the stage, with her decisions made.

"Goombella, please pick the 3 players whom you have chosen to save," MC Ballyhoo told her.

"Well, the first person whom I chose to save is Amy," Goombella revealed.

The pink hedgehog took a big sigh of relief as Silver gave her an encouraging hug.

"I chose to save her first because I personally felt that out of all the 5 players on stage, she seemed to have the most potential, but she has not used it to her advantage yet, so Amy, please put in your fullest effort for the future challenges because you would really be a big help to your team," Goombella suggested.

Amy went back to her team members and was greeted by a warm hug from Blaze.

"The second player whom I chose to save is Charmy," Goombella continued.

Charmy happily jumped for joy and went back to his teammates.

"I feel that Charmy was the most confident player amongst the bottom five, and confidence is a very important key factor in this game and he used it wisely to his advantage," Goombella explained.

"So, it is down to Silver, Rouge and Luigi from Teams 2, 4 and 5, who would be the last player to be saved by Goombella?" MC Ballyhoo asked.

"Well, it was a rather tough choice, but I stuck to my choice and I picked a player, Rouge, you were in the bottom two yesterday, I do not think you deserve to be tortured again today, Luigi, you played well and Silver, you also did your best for today, overall the three of you were quite weak today, and it was rather hard for me to make up my mind, but the final player whom I will save is..." Goombella announced.

Everyone paid close attention to the name Goombella was going to announce, especially Daisy, Blaze and Blooper.

**Daisy: We already performed horribly for today, we cannot afford to have Rouge as the LVP; besides she was in the bottom two yesterday.**

**Blaze: I hope Goombella chose to save Silver; I do not wish to lose points due to the fact that the LVP was from my team, again.**

**Blooper: Maybe if I had placed Luigi in the Great Gym category today, he may not have ended up in the bottom five.**

"It is going to be Silver," Goombella revealed.

"Oh my god!" Blaze exclaimed.

The audience members cheered for Silver while the players in Team 2 applauded.

"I picked Silver because I feel that the players in Team 2 put in more effort than the other teams, so I had to stick to my gut feeling and save him," Goombella explained.

**Waluigi: Well then Miss Goomba, Silver and his friends may be happy but I am not amused by your decision and your unreasonable explanation.**

"So, it all draws down to Luigi and Rouge from Teams 5 and 4 respectively, and I will now reveal one small fact: One of them got the fifth lowest number of points, while the other one got the lowest number of points, but whoever is in the bottom with the least points is not part of the question, the question is, who will be the LVP for today, Rouge or Luigi?" MC Ballyhoo announced.

**Daisy: Luigi, please do not take this the wrong way, I love you very much, but in this game, I have to stand up for my teammates, no matter how much I despise them.**

**Toadette: throughout the 2 days, Rouge has been one of the laziest players in the game, so I assume that she received the lowest number of votes while Luigi received the fifth lowest number of points, I just hope that the judges will be sensible enough to save Luigi instead of Rouge.**

"We will find out who is the LVP for today, right after this commercial break," MC Ballyhoo announced.

The audience members and some of the players and even the producers started booing until Daisy took matters.

"Hey people shut up!" Daisy screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everybody immediately kept quiet as Daisy glared the one thousand pair of eyes that were staring at her.

Meanwhile, MC Ballyhoo made a signal to the cameramen to go to commercial.

"Got it sir," The cameramen mouthed out to MC Ballyhoo.

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes Chapter 12, the intense game of Shy Guy Says finally comes to an end.<strong>

**Knuckles: It sure is about time it finally stopped.**

**Dry Bones: Yeah, 3 chapters all based on that game, sure was a pretty long one.**

**So, it is down to either Rouge or Luigi, one of them will be the LVP for Day 2.**

**Who will be the LVP for Day 2? What will be the total scores of the teams? And will this change the whole entire rankings?**

**Birdo: Uh duh, of course it would.**

**Tails: Hopefully not by too much though.**

**If you want to know what happens next, please stay tuned to Chapter 13, which will most likely be the final chapter on Day 2.**

**Till then, this is bookreader233, saying goodbye to all of you readers out there.**

**Everyone: BYE!**


	13. Naming the Teams

**Hi again people, it is time to commence with Chapter 13, the last chapter of Day 2.**

**Metal Sonic: Finally, it is time to end the second day.**

**Look, at least be grateful that the second day took one lesser chapter and shorter time to complete; the first one took like what, seven to eight months.**

**Hammer Bro: Well, I guess that does sound reasonable enough.**

**As usual, I do not own anything that belongs to Nintendo and Sega.**

**All right people let us finish the second day!**

**Chapter 13: Naming the Teams**

* * *

><p>"And we are back from the commercial break," MC Ballyhoo announced.<p>

"Well it sure took you people long enough," Rouge commented.

She and Luigi were still unsure of their fate.

"All right, as you all can remember, before the commercial break, it was revealed that Luigi and Rouge are the last 2 players, one of which receiving the lowest number of points, while the other received the fifth lowest number of points, and now, I will reveal the 3 judges who will be choosing the player they think should be the LVP for today," MC Ballyhoo announced. "And the 3 judges are Jet, Wave and Lubba."

Jet, Wave and Lubba, who had already made their decision during the commercial break, just like the other 6 remaining judges, went forward with their minds clear of who they felt deserved to be the LVP of the day.

"We will start off with Jet, who did you pick as the LVP for today?" MC Ballyhoo asked Jet.

"Well then, the major event of the day was Shy Guy Says, so I based my choice on that game, and since Luigi lasted shorter than Rouge did in the game, I pick Luigi as the LVP for today, whether or not he got the lowest number of points, I could not really say that I care much," Jet explained.

Luigi nodded his head, worried about his fate.

**Charmy: I feel so bad for Luigi because I lasted way shorter than him in Shy Guy Says and yet he is in the bottom 2 instead of me.**

"Wave what about you?" MC Ballyhoo proceeded.

"Going by yesterday's results, I feel that Rouge did a bad job today as she did yesterday; I mean, she was in the bottom 2 yesterday because she was not as good as the others, so the fact that she is in the bottom two again indicates that she did not make any improvements, hence I feel that she should be the LVP, instead of Luigi who was not in the bottom five yesterday," Wave explained, glaring at Jet as well.

Rouge showed no expressions on her face whereas her teammates felt highly worried for her.

**Daisy: Honestly speaking, I do not have a good feeling about this.**

"So, Rouge has one vote while Luigi has one vote as well, this means that Lubba's choice will be the important one as it will decide who is the LVP, unless of course, if Lubba had chosen not to vote, then we will go to the results as decided by the public," MC Ballyhoo announced.

"Well then, Luigi, you definitely did not seem to be in very good shape today, but I certainly did not expect you to be in the bottom five, and I did not think you deserved to be in the bottom five, as for you Rouge, it was clear that Luigi did better than you, but I feel that your team has higher chance of doing better than Luigi's team, so I really was in a complete dilemma, and I chose not to vote for any of them," Lubba revealed.

After Lubba had finished his explanation, MC Ballyhoo returned with the result slip in his hand.

"So, since Lubba chose not to vote, we have a tie and this means that the LVP will be the player who got the lower number of points," MC Ballyhoo explained.

Carefully, he peeked at the result slip without letting anyone else see the results.

"The player, who had received the lowest amount of points today, and will be the LVP for Day 2 is..." MC Ballyhoo said.

The audience members started cheering for the player they liked more, in hopes that their favorite would not be the LVP.

**Waluigi: Rouge was already in the bottom two yesterday; I really do not know if she is lucky enough this time round as well.**

**Yoshi: Luigi would have been safe if Lubba had voted for him in the first place, why Lubba, why?**

"The LVP for today is Rouge," MC Ballyhoo revealed.

At once, everybody had different reactions.

The audience members started cheering for Luigi, Luigi heaved a huge sigh of relief, the players in Team 5 jumped for joy, Rouge stood still to her spot, and Daisy turned away, while Vector, Waluigi and Dixie Kong seemed majorly disappointed.

"And so, since Rouge is the LVP for today, her team will lose ten percent of the points they earned today, but we still have another big announcement to make, who is the MVP?" MC Ballyhoo stated.

At once, the audience members and the players seemed extremely excited.

"The results are in, and the MVP, the player who had received the most number of points, has been chosen, and it is..." MC Ballyhoo started.

The 30 players, including Rouge, desperately hoped that the MVP was from their team.

**Silver: Chances are quite slim that the MVP will be from this team, but I am still hoping for the best.**

**Donkey Kong: If you ask me, we saw many strong players today, however, only one of them will be the MVP.**

"The MVP for today is Blaze!" MC Ballyhoo exclaimed.

Blaze was speechless as everybody applauded for her. Her teammates engulfed her in a big hug and started cheering for her.

"Oh my god, I cannot believe this!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Neither cans me," Daisy thought to herself.

"Since Blaze is the MVP for today, she helps to add 10 points to her team's score," MC Ballyhoo added.

"Oh come on, you give us like only ten points?" Amy bargained.

"Amy please, do not act this way now that you have been in the bottom five twice," Blaze reminded her. "And besides, ten additional points is better no additional points in the first place."

"Judges, what do you have to say?" MC Ballyhoo asked the opinion of some judges.

"Well, Blaze sure did badly yesterday, I must admit, but today, she pulled herself together and turned the tables around and I do believe that she deserves this reward for her effort she put in today," Bobbery explained.

"During the Shy Guy Says challenge, she was focused, determined, and today, she did not let any of her setbacks from yesterday affect her game, so Blaze really did a great job today, and she was one of the best players for today in my opinion," Vivian further empathized.

"And so after we did those changes to the scores, we have now tabulated the score for today," MC Ballyhoo revealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Team 1: 195 points<strong>

**Team 2: 235+10=245 points**

**Team 3: 85 points**

**Team 4: 67 points**

**Team 5: 105 points**

**Team 6: 95 points**

* * *

><p>"Now, let us add up the scores today to yesterday's score and see how you players are performing so far," MC Ballyhoo continued.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Team 1: 110+195= 305 points<strong>

**Team 2: 18+245= 263 points**

**Team 3: 110+85= 195 points**

**Team 4: 140+67= 207 points**

**Team 5: 60+105= 165 points**

**Team 6: 70+95= 165 points**

* * *

><p>"And this is the current ranking for now, but still, a lot can change in the scores tomorrow, thank you to everyone who stayed to witness this part of the game, you are now free to leave, have a wonderful night ahead!" MC Ballyhoo exclaimed.<p>

Everybody applauded and started to make their exit, with Daisy, in particular, storming out of the theater quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Peach: Wow, we sure do have a big lead ahead of the other teams at the moment; we should really strategize <strong>**o****ur game well in order to maintain it unlike Team 4.**

**Blaze: Being the MVP for today is just amazing; from being the player who probably had the worst start of the game, to the player who emerged champion in an event, to becoming the MVP, it is all just so good of a feeling.**

**Cosmo: Personally, I still believe that Rosalina deserves her MVP award yesterday more than Blaze did today, because she definitely was a very smart player, and it was evident through how far she made it through Shy Guy Says, and how she easily found the message in the donut to get back in the game.**

**Vector: With a score that was at best decent in the Fantastic Food challenge, to the LVP being a player from our team, to our team scoring the lowest number of points for today, and falling down greatly, it is no surprise that Daisy is so upset. But I think the main cause for this would have to be her surprising and tragic elimination in Shy Guy Says.**

**Blooper: I could not care whether or not our team has the most number of points; I am just relieved that even though Luigi and Charmy were in the bottom five, they did not receive the lowest number of points and neither one of them was the LVP for today.**

**Espio: from the scores shown to us, it is very clear that every single point is of utmost importance to us.**

* * *

><p><strong>9.30PM<strong>

It was now late and most of the players had already settled in their rooms, except for a few who wanted to go round the hotel.

Also, earlier on during dinner that night, MC Ballyhoo has visited each one of the team leaders and gave them instructions for a task they had to fulfill: Coming up with a team name. However, they were only allowed, to have five minutes to think of their team names on the spot. And so, these were the final results.

* * *

><p><strong>Team 1<strong>

**Tikal, Sonic, Knuckles, Peach and Hammer Bro: Confident Competitors**

**Team 2**

**Blaze, Mario, Amy, Silver and Birdo: Blazing Fighters**

**Team 3**

**Metal Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Cosmo and Rosalina: Speedy Flight Teammates**

**Team 4**

**Vector, Daisy, Waluigi, Rouge and Dixie Kong: Physical Power Players**

**Team 5**

**Blooper, Luigi, Yoshi, Toadette and Charmy: Fun Filled Friends**

**Team 6**

**Dry Bones, Dr Eggman, Wario, Donkey Kong and Espio: Powerful Brains**

* * *

><p><strong>Room 1301<strong>

"Aw, this is just so beautiful!" Tikal commented.

She and Peach were busy watching the movie Twilight on YouTube.

"Ok, I never actually thought that I would say this, but can we turn off the computer and read a book instead?" Hammer Bro asked.

"Shut it Hammer Bro, even the werewolves are better looking than you," Peach attacked.

"Uh Peach, isn't that supposed to be a vampire?" Tikal asked her.

As Peach and Tikal had their discussion on the actors and actresses, but mainly the hot, sexy actors, Hammer Bro watched the television programmes on the TV.

* * *

><p>In one of the rooms next door, 5 players were having a mini celebration in their room.<p>

"Cheers to Blaze for being the MVP for today!" Birdo exclaimed as she raised her glass of water in the air.

"Great job, you sure did pretty well today," Mario remarked.

"Pretty well, she was amazing!" Amy corrected the plumber's statement.

"Well, it sure was a good thing that I was able to last through Shy Guy Says; I did not expect to make it that far," Blaze stated.

However, after Blaze had taken a small sip of her drink, her tone suddenly changed.

"But I am slightly worried about Amy and Silver, Amy especially," Blaze confessed.

"Don't you worry Blaze, the 2 of us will not be in the bottom five from now onwards, I promise," Silver reassured Blaze as he took another bite of his pizza.

**Blaze: It is the public who has the choice to pick the LVP and MVPs, so we need to also appeal to the audience as well if we want to be safe.**

"Speaking of which, that sure was a very wise move in the Fantastic Food challenge today," Amy told Blaze.

"Yeah, how did you know that America was the correct answer for the first question?" Birdo asked.

"Simple; I just went for my gut feeling and I turned out pretty lucky," Blaze explained.

"Thank you America!" Silver exclaimed, only to get stares from his teammates afterwards.

"Awkward..." Mario teased.

* * *

><p>Team 3's condition was pretty much similar to Team 1's condition.<p>

Tails, Cosmo and Rosalina were in their hotel rooms whereas Metal Sonic and Shadow had gone out.

The 3 of them were comfortably watching programmes on TV.

"So, how did the team name come about?" Cosmo asked.

"Well, the word "Speedy" is a reference towards Metal Sonic and Shadow, who have very quick speed, the word "Flight" is a reference to Tails, who is the only player from our team who is able to fly, and the term "Teammates" refers to all of us being bonded as a team," Rosalina explained to Cosmo.

"But still, it is slightly more pointed towards Rosalina and your relationship; I mean, you two seem to get along quite well," Tails added on.

**Tails: There is no doubt that Cosmo and Rosalina are developing even closer friendships with each other as the game progresses on.**

"By the way, where did Shadow and Metal Sonic go?" Rosalina asked.

"I don't know," Cosmo answered.

"And I don't think any one of us would want to know either," Tails continued.

Cosmo and Rosalina nodded their heads in agreement with Tail's statement.

* * *

><p>In the hotel room next door, it was evident that the team had pretty much broken apart.<p>

Only Rouge and Waluigi were still in the hotel rooms, Daisy, Dixie Kong and Vector had already gone out.

Rouge was at a certain section of the room, applying her makeup, trying her best to ignore the fact that she was the LVP for Day 2 while Waluigi was using the computer.

The 2 of them had not exchanged barely even a glance since 30 minutes ago.

* * *

><p>In the other two rooms nearby, the five players had left their hotel rooms to truly enjoy their nights.<p>

* * *

><p>"Couldn't you have thought of a better team name?" Shadow asked Metal Sonic.<p>

The 2 of them were in the nightclub located at the ground floor of the hotel. And needless to say, they have been drinking a little bit.

"Look, it is best to come up with a name that symbolizes all of us and not just an individual player alone," Metal Sonic patiently explained. "Speaking of which, why did you choose a place with another team nearby?"

It turns out that Team 6 happened to be at the exact same nightclub at that time.

Dr Eggman, Dry Bones and Wario were all on the dance floor, dancing their hearts out. Espio was calmly drinking his bottle of Coke. Meanwhile Donkey Kong was busily searching for someone in particular.

"Hey DK," Dixie Kong called out as she went towards him.

"Dixie, there you are, I have been looking all over for you!" Donkey Kong exclaimed in relief.

"My apologies for taking so long to get here, you do not know how easily men are attracted to me nowadays," Dixie Kong reasoned with Donkey Kong.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the five players in Team 5 were happily enjoying their suppers at the well known fast food eatery, McDonalds.<p>

"Oh yeah, the "Fun Filled Friends" is the perfect team name for us; they all begin with the same letter, F!" Charmy exclaimed.

"I couldn't agree more with your statement," Yoshi nodded his head in agreement as he slurped down his drink, which he had already finished ten minutes ago unbeknownst to him.

"I do not even care that we are currently tied for last place with Team 6 at the moment," Blooper admitted after swallowing his French fries.

**Charmy: Ha, French fries also begin with the letter F, how coincidental!**

**Charmy, please do not start again, we had enough of Daisy already, we do not want you to follow her footsteps.**

"Surely Team 6 will definitely go ahead of us tomorrow, but the main objective is for us to do our best and to stay out of the bottom five for the next few days," Blooper explained.

"Boy, these sundaes sure are pretty yummy!" Luigi squealed in delight.

"And you said coming here for supper was a bad idea..." Yoshi said to Blooper while he rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell do you keep on winning?" Knuckles complained in agony as Vector took even more chips from him.<p>

"Told you not to take the risk," Sonic reminded Knuckles.

Apparently, Knuckles met Vector at the casino, and feeling a sense of rivalry coming up within him, Knuckles decided to challenge Vector to a game of poker, and Sonic, who was originally with Knuckles, wanted to talk with him, but since Knuckles was so engrossed in the game, Sonic decided that the only option he had was to join in the game.

And let's just say that the two sonic players in Team 1 did not have as good luck as Vector.

"Well at least our team did a lot better than your team in today's challenges," Knuckles boasted.

Vector suddenly forgot about everything and turned towards Knuckles.

"At least, I lasted longer than you in Shy Guy Says," Vector said sternly.

"But I lasted longer than you did," Sonic stated.

"Shut up you freak!" Vector yelled.

"Ooh, the stupid crocodile called the blue hedgehog that can easily kick his butt a freak," Knuckles taunted Vector.

"You idiotic bastard," Vector said, about to explode.

"Now then, calm down Vector, we all know very well that your team sucked today, but please try not to get angry," Sonic interrupted.

Lord knows what happened next...

* * *

><p><strong>Room 1304<strong>

Waluigi, who happened to be looking at some pornographic pictures online, and Rouge, who was about to take a nice, long bath after doing her makeup for one whole hour, took one look at each other.

"Daisy," They both muttered.

Just then, Rouge saw something on the computer screen that caught her attention.

"Wait, is that a picture of me naked?" Rouge screamed.

"Beats me, I just found it on the internet," Waluigi explained. "By the way, you have some pretty nice, big and sexy tits."

The white bat was tempted to smack Waluigi with the computer, but controlled her temper and went to the bathroom to take her bath, knowing that she would get it from Daisy and Vector if she destroyed anything in the room.

* * *

><p>"It was a shame that Rosalina did not make it to the final round, not only would she have helped our team win 50 more points, but she may also probably be the MVP for today as well," Shadow said.<p>

"I know, but then again you must admit, coming in fourth place out of the thirty tough players sure was pretty good," Metal Sonic replied.

Not too far away, two apes were having a private conversation.

"So, how have things been going so far?" Donkey Kong asked.

"Well, so-so, but I sure do hope that I can be the MVP for one of the days; that would be so cool!" Dixie exclaimed, her eyes beaming with joy.

"Don't worry Dixie, I know you are a good player, you can do it for sure, I give you my word," Donkey Kong reassured her. "And to tell you the truth, if I could, I would help you."

"Really, thanks!" Dixie Kong said excitedly while she gave Donkey Kong a hug.

**Donkey Kong: Dixie did not last long in Shy Guy Says today, but apart from that, I feel that she is a very good player and she will definitely be proudly receiving the MVP award someday in the competition.**

**Dixie Kong: You need to be a good player in order to have a good relationship with your teammates, but it takes a truly good player to be able to have a good relationship with a player from another team.**

* * *

><p>Back in the casino, Sonic and Knuckles were trying to break free, surprised that nobody in the casino was paying attention to their fight, not even the security guards.<p>

Apparently, Daisy had entered the casino to look for Vector and heard Sonic saying stuff about her team. And even though she was unsure of what Sonic said, she still angrily tackled Sonic to the ground, knocking off a huge pile of casino chips.

Vector, seeing that Daisy did such an impulsive action, believed that nothing would go wrong if he did it as well, so he picked up Knuckles and hurled him twenty feet away, before jumping on him.

"Dude, I said I was sorry, now would you please let me go?" Knuckles asked impatiently.

"Like Charmy used to say, there is no cure just by apologizing," Vector responded.

"Why are you even taking advice from that little bee in the first place anyway?" Sonic asked the green crocodile, only to get a respond from the princess.

"Shut up!" Daisy yelled so loud that everyone in the casino turned to stare at her for a few seconds, before shrugging and going back to normal.

"You cannot stay on top of us forever," Knuckles said.

"True, but that does not necessarily mean that you both are free of any danger," Daisy said slyly.

* * *

><p>"Wow, these topless actors sure are pretty hunky!" Amy remarked.<p>

She and Birdo had come into room 1301 to join the girls in their hunt for sexy men.

Hammer Bro, seeing that he was the only male in the room, could not withstand any more of this girlish behavior and left the room.

"Wait, let me search for something first," Birdo said as she turned the computer screen away from Peach and Tikal.

After typing in some letters, she and Amy stared at the computer screen in awe.

"You two are staring at a bunch of big, hairy bananas aren't you?" Peach asked Amy and Birdo.

Amy and Birdo quickly closed the window and did not turn the computer screen back to face the other two girls.

"No..." They replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tikal asked Peach curiosly.

The pink princess softly whispered some words into Tikal's ears.

With a horrified look on her face, Tikal reminded herself never to interfere with Amy and Birdo when it comes to relationship matters.

"I am so sorry that I asked you for the meaning," Tikal said to Peach.

"I am also very sorry that I had to tell you what it means," Peach replied.

* * *

><p>Metal Sonic knocked on the door and waited for his teammates to let him in.<p>

"Hey, where have you been?" Rosalina asked as she opened the door.

"Oh, I was out with Shadow at the nightclub, but I returned early," Metal Sonic explained.

"And is Shadow still at the nightclub?" Tails checked with concern.

"Yep, he still is, why?" Metal Sonic responded.

"Nightclub, drinking, hot girls, Shadow..." Rosalina started.

"I will be back very soon," Metal Sonic said as he hurriedly ran towards the elevator.

"I guess I will go with you too, I don't think Shadow is that easy for one person to control," Rosalina said as she quickly put on her shoes and went after Metal Sonic but not before giving Tails and Cosmo a warning. "Tails, Cosmo, stay in the hotel room, do not come down with us, this is not an appropriate situation for you two to view."

Upon finishing her statement, Rosalina quickly shut the door and followed Metal Sonic to help control Shadow, who was most likely drunk at the moment.

* * *

><p>Back at McDonalds, the five friends had ordered even more ice cream to go with their hamburgers.<p>

"Ok, I am so buying another one of these!" Toadette squealed with excitement as she took another bite of her hamburger.

"So, what is the strategy for tomorrow?" Yoshi asked the team leader, Blooper.

"Simple, for tomorrow, and the rest of the days, we just play our best and have a good experience," Blooper answered.

**Blooper: It is not everyday where you get to take part in a game with so many players. It is even rarer to be in a team where everyone gets along very well and has so much fun. And as the team leader, I must ensure that my teammates all have an enjoyable time in the game.**

"Three cheers for the Fun Filled Friends!" The five players cheered with enthusiasm while raising their sundaes and drinks in the air.

* * *

><p>Back at the nightclub, Dr Eggman, Wario and Shadow were hooking up with some other drunken people at the nightclub. And necessarily to say, not all of them happened to be female.<p>

"Hey dude... nice boobs you got there..." Wario said.

"F you Wario... that hand...handsome man belongs...to me..." Dr Eggman declared.

Espio, who had just finished his third bottle of Coke, got up to pay the money. As he passed by his drunken teammates, he called out to them.

"Be back before 4AM all right, we do not want another crazy case happening around here," Espio reminded Dr Eggman, Wario and even Shadow, who happened to be kissing another drunken girl he had just met. "By the way, Dr Eggman, Wario, that is not a man, it is just a girl with short hair and a moustache, and Shadow, that is not a girl, it is just a man with very long hair."

* * *

><p>"Hey, so are Amy and Birdo back yet?" Blaze asked as she came out from the bathroom wearing her sleeveless nightgown.<p>

"Uh...n...n...n...n...n...n...n..." Silver stuttered, speechless, his cheeks blushing extremely red.

"Silver, please, it is not like as if I have not exposed this much of me before!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Well, the two of them are still at Room 1302," Mario answered.

"I think I am going to go check on the two of them and see what they are doing with the other players in Team 1, besides, I also look forward to making the other girls, like Peach, Amy and Birdo, in the room jealous of my sleeping attire," Blaze said as she dried her hair.

"That might not be a good idea; Rosalina sent me a text message a few minutes ago telling me that Dr Eggman, Wario and Shadow are currently drunk at the nightclub, Donkey Kong is beating the crap out of some dude, and Daisy and Vector were dragging Sonic and Knuckles into their room," Mario told her.

"Yeah, and all this crazy stuff may lead to fighting, scary screams, horror movies, ghosts, bloods, vampires and ghosts again, AH!" Silver screamed like a girl as he ducked underneath the bed sheets in fear.

"Big deal, staying in a room with Daisy is a lot worser than that," Blaze responded. "I will be back soon, and I expect my boyfriend to be out from the bed sheets before I get back."

Upon finishing her sentence, Blaze left the room and headed towards Room 1301.

* * *

><p>And as the night progressed on with its many crazy and chaotic activities, we come to the end of Day 2.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the next day, what challenges will the teams face?<strong>

**Dry Bones: I do not do well in the water.**

**Cosmo: It all seems to be very difficult and challenging to me.**

**Which teams will meet their downfall?**

**(Video footage of Peach and Tikal at some arena looking on worriedly)**

**Daisy: I have absolutely nothing to say about that...**

**And which team will go against all odds to claim the victory?**

**(Video footage of three girls running very quickly)**

**Luigi: Oh my god, no way!**

**Find out in the next day.**

* * *

><p><strong>And so, this brings our second day to an end.<strong>

**Amy: Well you certainly did spend a lot lesser time on this than you did with the first day.**

**Well yeah, I was slightly more organized with the second day than I was with Day 2.**

**Dixie Kong: Oh boy, I sure cannot wait to see all that amazing footage of us in the game once again!**

**I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter, please stay tuned for the next one as well.**

**See you all real soon!**

**Everyone: BYE!**


	14. Author's Note: End of the Faceoff

**Chapter 14: Author's Note: End of the Faceoff**

* * *

><p>Hi guys, I would just like to tell you guys some rather unfortunate news, I don't think I am able to continue with my story The Faceoff anymore.<p>

You see, since the year started, I have had quite a rather crammed and packed schedule and I do not think I have any time left to focus on this story.

It was a very hard decision for me to choose to end the story, but I finally made up my mind in the end.

It was rather difficult for me as I had grown very connected to this story. I originally had very high hopes that this story would go a very, very long way.

However, I guess I must have rushed through my mind and did not prepare for this. Maybe it was because I had left Fanfiction for almost a year and I was desperate to get back on track so I just wrote this story without any hesitations.

Please do not get me wrong, I have had a very exciting time writing this story and I am very grateful for all of you who took the time off to read and review this story. But as I continued with each chapter, I started to realize that writing a crossover story is a lot harder than I thought, especially those competition types of stories.

So, as much as I do not wish to do so, I am hereby announcing the end of The Faceoff.

But I think it should still be all right, I mean, I still have two other stories with are still going on right now: The Mario Girls Show and Daisy hosts a Party.

Over the years, I have grown to love Mario so much that I think I find it a lot more easier to write Mario stories than to write Mario **and** Sonic stories.

Again, thank you to all of you who have supported this story since the beginning, I really appreciate your effort because without your support I would not have had the motivation and encouragement to write a total of 14 long chapters for this story.

Don't worry, even though this story is over, you can still enjoy my other two Mario stories, I promise you all that I will put in my utmost effort for those two stories.

Also, I happen to have some examinations going on right now, so I do not really have the free time to focus on my stories but I assure you all that I will get back to them when my examinations end.

So, that's all from me, till my next two stories are updated, this is bookreader233, saying goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>


End file.
